YuGiOh! 5D's: Stardust Accelerator
by americancheeze
Summary: Based on a combination of games, mainly the DS game of the same name. Amnesiac Koyou makes his way out of Satellite to find the family he forgot and win glory in the Fortune Cup. Card games, adventure, and drama ensues. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome folks to my fic for YuGiOh! 5D's. Like my long running GX fan fiction (which this is a stand alone semi-sequel to), this story combines show continuity with the DS game featured in the title, but only barely borrowing certain plot elements from said game. This time however, instead of the events of the show being immediately at the forefront and also merging the manga, I've instead added a second YuGiOh! game plot to the mix. I'll leave which game as a surprise for now. It should be revealed by the end of chapter two though if not in this one. Also, this story uses a mix of names from both the original and English versions, but otherwise uses the Japanese conventions and continuity (like synchro summon chants). You may also note the main character mentions his father being a gemini monster user, well if you've read my other story then you will immediately know who this guy is related to. Also, yes I do know Rally is a boy, so no need to comment on that. I just thought I'd poke fun.

Episode 1: "The Phantom Duelist" (alternate title: "Legacies")

Jack Atlas was squaring off, yet again, with the with the fiery-haired Hunter Pace, whose reptilian smile and predatory continence belied just how slimy and generally detestable the lowly man was. Sure, perhaps one could consider him skilled – after all he did keep earning shots at Atlas' crown over and over and over again – but that did not take away from the fact that Jack despised not only the man himself, but merely the idea of looking at him. Nay, the concept of being within one hundred feet of the man was as about as appealing as smelling the rear end of a dying sewer rat, which was also a metaphor you could use to describe the man. Well, at least Jack was riding, and that was what he was meant to be doing. That rush of speed, the sensation of balancing on the edge of a knife that he always got when his drove his white, wheel-shaped duel runner "Wheel of Fortune" in front of the crowds. Nothing could take that pleasure away from him, although apparently Hunter Pace was trying.

But Jack Atlas was the king, and he'd given everything to reach that pinnacle of the dueling world, to ascend from the depths of the hell called the Satellite. He had betrayed friends, stolen things precious to them simply because he needed them to get to the top. Hunter Pace could never hope to defeat him, nobody ever could. They didn't have the sheer will to overwhelm his own. No not will, _need_. After all he had given, he would never let anyone make that sacrifice meaningless.

As he synchro summoned his trademark card: Red Dragon Archfiend, Jack had to wonder, _Is this what my legacy will be? A reign of constantly beating the same handful of losers over and over. No, just Pace lately. The moron is quite persistent, though I can hardly see why nobody was able to dethrone him before I came along._

He barely noticed the duel was over, but when he did, he sent his runner screeching to a halt and stood, taking off his helmet as the MC declared him the winner. The King of Turbo Dueling proclaimed to the heavens, "I am the king! I will never loose! Lady luck smiles upon me! Is there no one that can give me a suitable challenge?" Some part of him knew, the one man with enough need to win would soon arrive to destroy him for his sins, the man who he'd once cared for like a brother and who he had betrayed the most. _Yusei Fudo! I will never lose! Never! My legacy will shine on for all time! The whole world will kneel in awe of the king! Listen to them! Calling my name! Cheering for me! Yusei can you hear them? Can you see what I bought with the price I paid?_

?????'s Perspective:

I woke up face down in an alley that smelled of burnt oil, filth, and a certain other fluid that was far less appealing than even burnt oil. I could recall that at least burnt oil, as used up as it was, could at least be processed and reused. Urine, however, is quite different in that regard. Why am I talking about oil and urine? Well at the time it was hard to think of anything else but the stench that surrounded me. My head was throbbing, as if my brain was trying to make room for something that shouldn't be there inside it, but at the same time collapsing in on itself.

I could barely think of anything, but I tried. I tried to remember why I was in an alley, or where that alley was. Not to mention why my head hurt so darn much. I strained my mind trying to remember, but it only made the throbbing pain become a stabbing one. One thing managed to seep through the sea of pain in a jolt of enlightenment: blood. I could remember blood all over me, all over the formerly clean white floor that was no longer beneath me. Was I wounded?

"Are you okay, mister?" a young boy's voice reached my ears as I struggled to stand.

As I did so the pain in my head seemed to clear, but I didn't have any extra answers. In fact, there was also the enigma of there being no blood on me or any sign of wounds. The black sleeveless shirt I was wearing was in good shape as were my deep gray, almost silver slacks and formal, yet practical looking black boots. The clothes were dirty, but not with blood.

The voice continued, sounding relieved, "Oh thank goodness, you don't look hurt. Doesn't look like you were attacked by thugs. Why were you just laying around? It's dangerous here you know."

I wasn't even sure where I was, so I didn't have any answer. When I finally looked to the source of the voice I was taken aback at the sight of by what all appearances was a girl. Long and curly red hair, a dress. Definite girl appearance, but the voice was male. Another mystery? Just what kind of place had I urned up in?

"Don't want to tell me? Alright, have it your way." the gender confused whatever it was looked me over, "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. My name is Rally, what's yours?"

I was about to introduce myself but my brain encountered a not so minor problem, a tripping of sorts on the road of my life and good manners. I had no idea what my name was.

The 'boy' got the wrong impression, frowning, "You really don't want to tell me anything, huh?"

"It's not that," I said, finding out what my voice sounded like for the first time, "I just... don't know what my name is."

Rally raised an eyebrow, looking at me with equal parts disbelief and incredulity, "Uh? You don't know? Are you nuts? It's your own name you know!" suddenly something occurred to it, "Oh! Maybe you have amnesia! Ooh! That's a tough one!" Rally paused to think it over, "If only we had some sort of clue to go on."

I raised my left arm to scratch my head in thought, and ending up spotting something strapped to my arm, it was part metal and part an enamel-like polymer. A device with a rectangular slot was directly atop the strap and from the side of that was a blade-like part that followed the length of my forearm. Given the size of it, I was surprised I didn't notice it before. Maybe my body was used to having it on?"

Rally seemed to recognize it, her/his acknowledgement bringing several things back to my mind, "Isn't that a duel disk? So you must be a duelist! Then maybe you'll remember something if you have a duel with somebody! How about it?"

It seemed strange, but I guess it was better than doing nothing, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Alright! You can duel me then!. Wait... I don't have my deck on me. Wait here while I go get it." before I could say anything, the whatever it was ran off and I was left alone with my own thoughts.

First, I checked my pockets to see if I had any ID on me, but all I found was the deck box hooked on my belt. I flipped open the lid and took the deck out. After all, I had built it, so it would provide insight into the person I was if not jog some memories. The card on the bottom, and thus the first immediately visible one when I took the deck out, was a statuesque warrior in massive armor as pure white as freshly carved granite, the plates over the major muscles where a fiery red with a thin gold outline. A jewel was embedded in the center of his chest that was the same blue color as his eyes. His blade seemed like an extension of his own arm, as did the stout but incredibly maneuverable shield he wore on his other one. His helm bore a red horn and the entirety of the design swept back with etchings that made the metal almost resemble the hair of some stone god. Then there was the white, gold trimmed cape he wore.

"Phoenix Gearfried... a gemini monster...." I grabbed my head at another jolt of enlightenment. A flash of my memory, fuzzy and disjointed as it still was, came back to me in a sort of internal flashback. Problem was, somebody forgot to roll the image, I was only getting the audio.

_"Dad! Dad! The cards finally came out! They released them to the public! Now I can finally build a deck like yours!"_

_ "Now, son, what did I tell you? You shouldn't just build my deck. You have to become the duelist that _you_ want to be."_

_ "But dad, _you _are the duelist I want to be."_

So my deck was an imitation of my father's? Apparently I respected and loved the man a great deal as a child, and never lost either feeling. Well, until amnesia stole him from me. What was his name? Was he even still alive? Looking through the deck in hopes of more sparks of memory, all I learned was of the complexity and interweaving strategies contained in it. Not every card was a gemini monster, not every card was even directly supportive of them in general, but it was an incredibly fine tuned and deadly configuration. If it was a copy of my dad's deck, then he had to be some kind of dueling genius. And he'd had at least Phoenix Gearfried before it was widely available, he must have been important. Who was he? Who was I? Was I a suitable heir to the deck in my hands?

"Hey, I told you to wait!" someone suddenly yelled. It was a man, probably older than me, angry about something. From the tone of his voice I could tell he was used to throwing his weight around.

Another voice, a familiar one that I had not expected to reply, did so, "And I told you that you're wrong! Those parts I got you were high grade. It's not my fault you can't ride."

"You little-!" the man's anger was increasing to near violent levels, Rally was in trouble, "I outta-"

He stopped when I came out from the alley at a brisk walk. Whoever the punk was harassing Rally, he had stopped the kid not far from where I'd woken up. He was also a coward, having brought too friends to what was clearly the mere shakedown of a kid half his size. The two flunkies were astride motorcycles, and the leader himself had stepped off of one of his own.

"Something wrong here?"

The punk gritted his yellow teeth at me, running a hand nervously through his unkempt black hair, "Stay outta this, man. This little thief owes me some money."

Rally protested, "I do not! You got the parts I promised, and the parts are fine!"

"My ass!"

I held up my duel disk, "Hey. Duel me."

The man turned, "What? Are you standing up for this little piss?"

"Afraid?" I retorted simply.

One of the punks spoke up, "Go ahead! Show up this trash, Danny!"

The man laughed, "Alright, I'll duel. A deathmatch, 4000 life points each instead of 8000. But if you lose, this snot gives me back my money!"

"How about winner takes all. The money and the parts in question?"

"Fine by me! As long as the thief swears by it."

Rally stepped over to me and whispered, "Listen, whatever your name is, you don't have to do this for me. This guy's just some loser who likes to think he's a turbo duelist."

Danny grinned at him, "So how 'bout it shorty? You willing to bet on loser boy here?"

Rally all but snarled at the guy, "You have yourself a duel. He's gonna knock you right on your rear!" then to me, "Right?"

I looked down at him and smiled, "Sure. People like him don't beat people like me... well, whoever I am. Ha-ha!"

Rally chuckled.

Danny activated his duel disk, so I followed suit, "DUEL!"

?????: 4000 vs Danny: 4000

Drawing my first five cards, I studied my hand, as Danny declared, "Your challenging me, so I'll take the first move. Draw!" The biker placed a card on his disk, summoning forth a warrior in green armor and a simple red-horned helmet. It wielded a sword with a wishful glint in its eye, "I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode. Two face down cards will end my turn."

I looked at the monster he'd put out. Both its attack and defense were 1600, so he probably had a reason for putting it in attack mode. One of those traps was probably an attack negator, possibly even Mirror Force. I had to be careful, draw him into my own trap.

"My draw. I summon Gemini Scorpion." a pair of dark armored warriors appeared, "His effect on summon activates, special summoning Tuned Magician in attack mode. That's 1600 and 1800 attack points respectively." a female mage appeared, clad in renaissance-style clothes with a decidedly Shakespearian look to them and a flower-like hat. "I'll lay down two facedowns of my own and end my turn."

"Scared? You can't win a duel like that! My draw." he went into motion with his plan, "I discard Emissary from Pandemonium to activate Rising Energy! Warrior of Zera gains 1500 attack points until the end phase. I then activate my other facedown, Battle Tuned. By removing a tuner monster in my graveyard from the game one face up monster I control gains all its attack points, permanently. I remove the tuner Emissary from Pandemonium to give Warrior of Zera 2600 more attack points. That's 5700 total. It's over for you!"

Rally went wide-eyed, "That ass! He made this a deathmatch on propose!"

"I attack your Gemini Scorpion with my Warrior of Zera!"

"That all you've got?" thrusting my hand forward I activated one facedown, "I activate the quickplay spell Gemini Spark. I sacrifice Tuned Magician to destroy your Warrior of Zera." Tuned Magician lifted her wand to the air and exploded into a bolt of lightning that wiped the charging warrior from existence.

Danny couldn't believe, "What?!? M-my combo!"

"On top of that, I may draw 1 card." I did so, "Anything else?"

"One face down and turn end." the punk growled.

"My draw then." I activated my other facedown, "I summon Blazewing Butterfly. Next, say hello to Birthright. This little number special summons a normal monster in my graveyard to the field in attack mode. I choose Tuned Magician. Now pay attention, this might go over you intelligence." _I'll make you proud dad, where ever you are. I promise. I'll earn this deck. Watch me._ "I equip the spell card I drew with the effect of Gemini Spark: Supervise! This can only be equipped to a gemini monster like Tuned Magician. Doing so turns it into an effect monster. In Tuned Magician's case it becomes a tuner monster." Tuned Magician was suddenly surrounded in flame, a glowing green ring appearing around its waist.

My opponent froze, "Crap! A synchro summon?" he gritted his teeth and became resolute once more, "Bring it on!"

"I tune my level 4 Tuned Magician to my level 4 Blazewing Butterfly!" The Tuned Magician became three points of light and flew into the air, transforming into four rings. The butterfly soon followed, becoming a mere outline which turned into four points of light as it entered the rings. "Fist of stone, crushes bone. Breath of fire purges ire. Synchro shokan! Charge on through, Black Brutdrago!" In a flash of light of flame, a large gray dragon descended onto the battlefield. Everything from its horned and heavy-jawed head to its massive arms, even it's spiky skin looked designed to destroy. It's 3000 attack proved that fact. The more shocking thing though, which distracted Danny from the massive beast was the gout of flame the erupted in the monster card zone beside it. When the explosion died down Tuned Magician was back.

"What? Impossible! You used that to synchro summon!"

"Yes, with Supervise equipped. When Supervise is sent to the grave I can special summon a normal monster from there. Like Tuned Magician for instance."

He growled, "Come on then! It makes no difference! I'll still win!"

"With that facedown? Thanks for confirming it's dangerous. I'll discard Phoenix Gearfried, to activate Brutdrago's effect. You see, by discarding a gemini monster from my hand I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards." A hologram of the discarded warrior appeared before Brutdrago, only to be inhaled, "Go! Preemptive Punishment!" the dragon spat forth a fireball that streaked towards and decimated the facedown, leaving my foe defenseless.

"Wait! HOLD ON NOW!" Danny begged.

"Tuned Magician, attack him directly!"

?????: 4000, Danny: 2200

In my head I could feel old forgotten emotions returning. Feelings of my dad. I could almost hear him speaking to me. Raising my hand I declared the final attack of the duel, "Now, this is for wasting my time! Black Brutdrago, finish him with Brimstone Bash!" The behemoth charged, spewing fire slowly from its mouth that enveloped its body and burned Danny as he was slammed to the ground. "Game over!"

Suddenly my vision went blank and I grabbed my head in pain... someone was shouting at me, desperate. "KOYOU! KOYOU, PLEASE! NO! NO!!!"

My sight filled with the sight of a white room, the floor covered in wires, all leading to a motorcycle in the center of the room. What...

"You paying attention to me you cheating bastard?" Danny's voice suddenly cleared my head, the pain and the clues to my identity fading away. "I'm not giving your those parts! This isn't over!"

I looked up at the man who was heading over to his bike, trying to make a run for it without fulfilling his end of the bargain, "Where do you think you're going?"

He scoffed at me, "You may have won this round, but you won't get away with crap like that next time. I refuse to accept this duel!"

"You can't do that!" Rally shouted, "He beat you fair and square!"

"Watch me, you little snot!" the coward sat down on his ride and revved it up, "Sleep with one eye open from here on Rally! I'll be back for you!"

I glared at him, "And I'll be there. Next time and the time after that. I'll beat you until you admit that I'm better than you."

Laughing, the biker punk rode off with his friends, "Next time I'll make sure you never duel again! HA-HA-HA!"

Rally, still angry, managed to shrug it off and turned to me with a sigh, "I'm so sorry about that. I got you mixed up in my problems."

"No big deal."

"Did you at least remember anything?"

"Yeah." offering a hand I introduced myself, "I'm Koyou."

Next Chapter: The Next Gear

In the next chapter, Koyou meets up with the Satellite crew, adding to his list of new friends. What does his visions of a duel runner mean? Were those cries of desperation from his past for him... or _because_ of him?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the first case of the original names being used but also somewhat mixed as Blitz, Tank, and Nervin all have their proper names (they were mixed up in the English anime) but Nervin was actually called Nerve in the Japanese version. I believe the game actually got them in the right order. For clarity, Blitz is the guy with the dreadlocks in a ponytail, Tank is the big guy, and Nervin is the guy with the bandanna.

Chapter Two: The Next Gear (Alternate Title: A Sense of Security)

Truly, I was at a loss for words. Mere moments after waking up to find that I had no recollection of my own identity, I'd met and come to the defense of what I had to assume was a boy dressed in girl's clothing. After saving him from a thug who thought he was owed something, I learned many things about the place I had woken up in. Basically it was the slums of New Domino City. Called 'Satellite', it was were the lower classes and the criminals live. Those who weren't actually criminals quickly became them to survived and carried the same mark of identification on their faces, like the boy Rally. I had no marker, but I was in Satellite. Mysteries abounded about that one. At least I'd have a place to stay, as Rally had offered to let me sleep where he and his friends hung out. It was only an abandoned subway station, but at least it had a roof.

However I found myself walking down those stairs alone as Rally had run off to do something. I'd wanted to go with him, but the boy assured me it was safe since they were probably still running away with their tails between their legs after the defeat I'd handed their leader. The moment I reached the bottom of the stairs I spotted a red motorcycle of clearly higher quality than the three I'd seen before. It was still assembled out of junk parts of course, but they were of impeccable overall condition and been lovingly restored to looking almost brand new. The spiked haired guy next to it clearly had a respect for his ride that those punks from earlier did not.

"Excuse me, I'm Koyou... Rally Dawson said I should come here." I paused my approach a fair distance away from the man working on the bike, "You're Yusei right?"

The man nodded, taking the time to look my direction even though he was clearly trying to put all of his attention on the project a hand. I figured out immediately that he was the quiet type and didn't show a lot of his emotions. He did however smile very slightly, almost undetectably. He was a warmer person than he came off as at first glance I could tell. He didn't say anything however and simply went back to his work, leaving it to me to state my business rather than bother asking. When I didn't speak he tried revving his bike up and it sounded terrible.

Somehow I knew what the information displayed on the laptop he had connected to his bike meant, "That's odd...."

Suddenly, a voice from a nearby tent took my attention away from the screen, It was a big guy in ratty brown clothes sitting at a desk, two guys standing casually around him, "Oi, you say you know Rally? Where is he then?"

Oh, so it was confirmed, the strange child with a voice that didn't match his appearance was in fact a boy, "He said he had to go do something, didn't say what."

"Really?" a scruffy guy in a green shirt and blue bandanna voiced his skepticism, "Didn't he give you any other names but Yusei's?"

I shrugged, "Sorry, but he only said I could stay here if Yusei said it was fine. He didn't say anything else."

"So you don't have any place to stay?" the big guy didn't seem to shocked. Homeless people were probably pretty common, "Well, as long as your Rally's friend, it's fine by me. The name's Tank."

Bandanna guy spoke up, "I'm Nervin."

The third guy, a skinny fellow with glasses and dreadlocks styled in a ponytail gave a small wave, "My name's Blitz. Nice to meet you. Koyou you said? Don't think I've ever seen you around, and you don't have a marker."

"Yeah, I'm new to the area. I still don't know my way around and I've no place of my own."

The failing of Yusei's engine brought my attention back to the bike, looking at the data, I mulled over what it meant and what was causing it in my mind. Even though it was a mystery how I knew the stuff, I could worry about that after earning my keep a little.

"Looks like either the regulator program or the CPU itself."

Yusei grunted affirmatively. Apparently he knew what the general problem was, but was trying to get around it. A price of having to scavenge parts?

"So, it's the CPU then. Mind if I take a look at it?"

Tank was surprised at my offer, "You know about duel runners?"

"Enough." I said, avoiding the issue of my amnesia, "Got any spare gloves? I don't want to work on wiring with bare hands, that causes problems.

Yusei stood and his three friends crowded around as he popped open a panel and revealed the bike's motherboard. Tanks handed me a pair of gloves that were probably Yusei's spares. After I got them on, Yusei handed me the chip in question.

I didn't have to look long at it, the problem was pretty obvious, at least to me, "Yeah, the CPU definitely. Must be an old model, this part of it burned out. It can't even use a regulator program with this gone. You have the tools to work on it?"

Yusei shook his head. Blitz confirmed it, "We've only got basic toolbox stuff here. We can only assemble, not repair."

Nervin sighed, "So there's no using it?"

Shaking my head I handed the chip back to Yusei, "You'll need a new one, or a work-around program, but that's not working is it?"

Tank raised an eyebrow, "Um... how do you know Yusei's trying that already? It only just broke down."

Weird how they couldn't pick up on the information, "Yusei already knew what the problem is, and he's trying to work with the software. The program is on screen right now."

"You can tell that bunch of numbers is a regulator program that fast?"

"No, but since that's not a diagnostic program, what else would it be? And if he's running it, clearly he already knew what was wrong." Seriously, that should be obvious right?

Blitz laughed, "Oh you and Yusei are going to be great friends I can already tell. You know about runners and can figure out what's on his mind without him having to talk."

I noticed Yusei smile slightly. Friendly guy.

"Maybe. Sorry I can't help you with it though, or even tell you anything you didn't already know. I think I could fix it with the right tools, but you don't have them so...."

"Don't worry about it." Yusei broke his silence and put the CPU back in, not bothering to close the compartment.

Nervin grinned as Yusei went back to work, "Quick, Koyou, what's on Yusei's mind right now?"

"He's going to try a few more times but call it a day if he can't get it running within 5 to 10 minutes, then he'll work on it again tomorrow."

Tank laughed, "Wow, that's detailed. Is he right Yusei?"

The quiet man just grunted in agreement. I again spotted a slight smile.

"How do you even do that?"  
I admit to beaming with pride a little, apparently I had a flair for reading people's behavior that most didn't have. "Easy, he went back to work without closing the hatch."

"So?"

I scratched my head, "Well, to be totally honest, it just seemed like something he would do if he were doubling his efforts but not worrying too much about it. He seems determined and patient. He'll probably not give up on it unless he can find a new part."

"Ah, so you had a good hunch huh?

"Basically."

Rally came up behind us in that moment, "Ah, so you guys were here too? Good to see you getting along with everyone Koyou."

Nervin chuckled, "Oi, Rally, tell us next time you meet a runner mechanic will ya?"

"Mechanic?"

"You didn't know?"

Rally shrugged, "We just met. Koyou was unconscious in an alley with amnesia."

"Wait. So you have no memories?"

Rally answered for me, "Yeah, he only just remembered his name. I guess he remembered some more."

I shook my head and sighed, "Not really, I just know this stuff, I don't know why."

"Well, I owe you one for helping me out with Danny, so I'll help you until you remember. Okay?"

"Danny?" Nervin was annoyed at the mention of the name and grabbed the small boy's ear, "You aren't mixing with that loser again are ya? He's bad news."

"Ow! NO! I promise! He just bought some junk parts I salvaged and wanted a refund, even though they were good parts." Getting free, Rally ran over to Yusei, "That reminds me. I got you a better CPU! You said you were worried about that one holding up."

Again Nervin stopped him, grabbed the arm holding the part in question, "Hey, this is new! Are you stealing again?"

Rally pulled his arm loose, "Of course not. I found it in the junk. I got lucky."

Yusei smiled full on and held out his hand, before the others could complain, "I'll use it. Thank you, Rally."

Tank protested, "Oi! Yusei! If he really took that thing-"

Not listening, Yusei swapped out the old CPU for the new one and closed the panel. Grabbing the handle he tried revving the engine again and it sounded beautiful.

I myself was surprised, "Wow. Where'd you get that engine? It must have taken months to get a scrap part working that smooth. Kudos. The CPU is running the regulator program great obviously."

Rally was ecstatic, "Great! Take it for a ride Yusei! I better it's a hundred times faster now!"

Suddenly a spotlight blazed into the crack in the ceiling I was just then noticing, a voice booming over a megaphone, "Rally Dawson, come out with your hands up. You are suspected of larceny. You can't run, you know that marker lets us track you. There is no escaping it.

Nervin gnashed his teeth together, "I knew it! What's the big idea? You could get us all arrested!"

I stood, too confused to join the panicking quartet. No, it was more of a shock than a confusion. My brain had become stuck going 'What the?' and I just stood there observing the chaos. Yusei, ignoring the griping going on around him, did some on his computer and unhooked it from his duel runner.

He sat down, putting on a red helmet that prtoecting his entire head except the face, a point on the top sweeping backwards. I matched his duel runner, which left me wondering how he got a helmet that matched when he was scavenging parts, but the thought process was broken by him speaking, "I jammed the signal. You guys take Koyou and escape out the back way, I'll draw them away."

"What about you? Can you outrun them? They have a helicopter." I said with concern. I'd just gained him as a friend, I didn't want to loose him to a prison sentence.

"I'll manage. Don't worry about me." With that his revved up his engine and rode away, without any means to give chase and help him, there was no other choice but to obey him.

Following my new friends down the subway tunnel we came to a break in the wall a short ways down and went through. It wasn't long before we were on the surface, looking back down the road the opposite direction as all the police stupidly went casing after Yusei. I could only assume they thought he was Rally and that he'd been alone done there.

Rally pulled on my sleeve, "Hurry! We have to get away from here until the heat is down. We usually hide at Tank's place when Securities is on the hunt."

"This happens a lot?" I asked, chasing after them as they hurried away.

Tank shook his head, "Not this exactly, but sometimes securities go looking for reasons to arrest us satellites, like they have a quota or something."

"Hold it right there!" Suddenly my arm was snagged by something, actually looking at the site of the snag it was actually my duel disk that was caught. A clamp of some kind had affixed a rope to it, and that rope was cuffed to a guy in what I assumed was a security uniform, "You don't have a marker, but you're clearly fleeing the scene of a crime!"

Rally turned, "Koyou!"  
"Go!" I shouted to my friends, "He can't chase you while tethered to me."

Tank grabbed Rally and turned again to run, giving me some advice before forcing the boy to flee with him, "Be careful, that's a deathmatch duel rope. Securities use it to disable disks. If you lose then your duel disk is fried!"

"Then I won't lose. Duel!"

Koyou: 4000, Security: 4000.

"I'm the challenger, so I'll take the first move!" the officer drew his starting hand and then one more card. "No satellite scum can beat the securities-issued deck! Let me show you authority! I send three monsters to the graveyard, a level 3, a level 4, and a level 4 to special summon Montage Dragon." A huge blue dragon with three masked heads was summoned to the field. "It's attack points are 300 times the combined levels of the cards I sent to the graveyard. That comes out to 3300! One facedown card and I'll end my turn!"

Wow. A monster with 3300 attack on the first turn? Looking at my cards I went to work equalizing the situation. I started by bringing out an arrogant looking masked mage, "I summon Gemini Summoner in attack mode. Two face downs and that'll be it."

"You idiot, that monster only has 1500 attack points! I draw, then summon out Jutte Warrior" a tiny samurai looking guy joined the battle, but its attack was only minor, "I'll take out your Summoner with Montage Dragon!"

"Ack!" the simulation of damage was a little more real, perhaps dueling securities turned the usual stinging up a notch. "Once per turn, Gemini Summoner is not destroyed by battle!"

Koyou: 2200, Security: 4000.

"Plus, I discard a card to activate a trap card: Damage Condenser! With this I can special summon a monster with attack points equal to or less than the damage I just took. I choose Blazewing Butterfly in defense. Both its attack and defense are 1500, care to attack with your another monster and loose life points?"

"Grrr, I end my turn."

The man was paying the price. Getting that monster in his first turn meant he didn't get the benefit of a lot of trap cards. Whatever that one facedown he did have was, it clearly didn't stop traps, "During your end phase I can activate Gemini Summoner's effect. By paying 500 life points I can normal summon a gemini monster. I normal summon the Blazewing already on the field, which turns it into an effect monster." drawing a card I began my turn, "On my turn I activate my other facedown: Ultimate Offering. With this cards I can pay 500 life points to normal summon additional times on my turn or during your battle phase. First, I normal summon the monster I just drew: Infinity Dark." A figure in black armor and a cape appeared, poised to strike with great agility. "Next, I cast the spell card Foolish Burial to send a card from my deck to my graveyard. I send Chthonian Emperor Dragon, but he won't be there long, for I activate the effect of Blazewing Butterfly, sending it to the grave to special summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon with its own effect activated already."

"Nothing you're doing makes any difference, that dragon is your strongest and it's 700 attack short."

I grinned, motioning to my Ultimate Offering card, "But that dragon isn't the one that's going to kill yours. I activate Ultimate Offering, paying 500 life points to normal summon Infinity Dark again. Then I attack Montage Dragon with him."

"You're suicidal!"

As the 1500 attack point monster charged, he threw dust into the face of the other monster, forcing it to shift to defense. "Infinity Dark has an effect: every time I declare an attack with him, I can shift the battle position of one of your face up monsters. Sorry, but Montage Dragon only has 0 defense." the huge and powerful dragon shattered, "It's all over. Gemini Summoner takes out your Jutte Fighter!" The little guy shattered as well.

"What are you talking about? I can survive that dragon's 2400 points."

I grinned again, "You forget. Chthonian Emperor Dragon was summoned in a special way and had an effect. That effect lets him attack twice!"

"No! Wait! I am the law!"

"You're the loser. Finish him, Dual Flame Doom!"

Koyou: 1500, Security: 0

The duel rope shorted out the officer's duel disk and unlocked my own. I didn't waste any time running in the direction I'd seen the others go. Hopefully I would be able to find them again. If not, I'd come back to the subway later once the heat had died down.

Next Chapter: A Path to the City


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Path to the City

It wasn't long before Yusei pulled up next to me on his bike, I hadn't even been looking for the others all that long. I was a bit surprised to be honest when he slowly came to a stop beside me and took off his helmet, "I saw the security with the broken disk back there. That was you?"

I nodded, "No big deal, he relied too much on raw power to win. There was no strategy to his play. You lost those other guys awfully fast."

"No big deal." he quoted me with a slight smile and lifted a spare helmet out of a compartment on his bike, offering it to me wordlessly.

It didn't take a genius to guess he was offering me a ride, "We can't just run forever, they'll get Rally eventually."

Yusei shook his head.

"Ah, you dealt with that too then."

He nodded, holding out the helmet again.

"No thanks, That thing isn't for two. I can walk back to the hideout myself."

Yusei didn't show much emotion, but I could see he was concerned, "The Satellite is a dangerous place, Koyou. Especially if you've lost all your memories."

I had to laugh a little at that, "I'm sure I can walk a few blocks safely if I'm careful. People live here after all, so it can't be too dangerous for that." to avoid his concern I added,"I will keep on my toes though. I may be amnesic but I'm not dumb."

Yusei nodded and put the spare helmet away before putting his own back on. In that moment I decided that he was best friend material. Even if I didn't know anything myself, the quiet but covertly expressive duelist was far too fun to read to not hang out with.

"Tell the others I'm fine if you see them first, and keep an eye on Rally for me. This isn't the only trouble he got into today."

He nodded again and revved his bike. Again I was shocked that he wasn't annoyed at all by Rally's apparent tenancy to attract trouble. In fact, Yusei seemed more like a disappointed older brother, than a bothered friend. The vibe the duelist gave off reminded be of someone, but I couldn't remember who. I dwelled on that frustrating fact as my new friend rode off in the direction the others had headed and turned a corner. Big brother huh? Maybe I had one? Maybe I was one? I had no way to know and even less idea how to find out.

A couple of days later, Yusei agreed to the insistence of his friends that he should field test his duel runner in a turbo duel. To be honest I was a bit sad that I didn't have one of my own to take him on, especially so when I joined them at a place near the bay called the "Waterworks" a system of pipes that formed a complex network of paths for a whole city block before going underground. According to Tank the plant at the center not only processed the waste that leaks into the water from the factory, but also used oil. Whatever the use, it had plenty of platforms I imagine are really for maintenance for people to watch and the pipes themselves made an admittedly cool track for the elite riders in the area. I wasn't entirely sure what a turbo duel was myself, but I must have at some point considering my knowledge of duel runners themselves.

Rally stayed close as we walked with Yusei, who himself was wheeling his bike alongside him rather than riding in into the packed 'prep area' (which actually amounted to a flat area that was a good starting point for a race on the pipes). Rally was looking excited, and soon revealed one of the reasons why, "So, Koyou, if you know about runners, maybe seeing a turbo duel will jog your memory."

"I hope so. Right now I'm not even sure what a turbo duel is."

Tank – apparently the biggest 'turbo geek' of the group – spoke up, "Since we have a straight course rather than an actual race circuit, we use Street Duel rules. No Speed World, no speed counters, no auto-pilot, no limitations. The damage simulators are on their highest safe settings too. In a Street Duel, you race from point to point. You win the duel either by reaching the goal first or taking out your opponent's life points, which are usually half the normal if the course is short like this."

"So it's racing while dueling?"

Tank nodded, "Exactly, it can get pretty dangerous, someone who doesn't know what they're doing can easily crash from a big enough simulated attack."

"And what's this Speed World you mentioned?"

"A field spell for Circuit Duels. You can't activate regular spells, only speed spells. Speed spells need Speed Counters, which build up as the duel goes on. Speed Spells are usually more powerful than regular spells and some banned cards are actually allowed in Speed Spell form."

"Sounds interesting." I admitted.

Nervin chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, we rarely use that kinda duel though. It's just to make up the difference in levels of excitement. Going around in a circle can only be so thrilling ya know."

"I imagine so."

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Aniki!" (aniki is a term for 'other brother' and is often used in gangs to address superiors).

Reflexively, I turned around to the source, ever though I didn't recognize the voice. The face of the speaker was just as foreign to me. It was some younger person that I could tell was a rider like Yusei by the clothes and safety gear he was wearing. The kid looked just barely old enough to legally turbo duel. Based on how unfamiliar the voice and face were to me, I assumed I turned on instinct. If that was the case, then my earlier thoughts of being an older sibling were on the money.

Yusei smiled slightly and lifted a hand from his runner to wave, "Sect, how ya doing?"

"You've finally got the new runner working?" the boy got straight to the point.

Yusei nodded and grunted affirmatively.

"Good! Now we can finally have our rematch!" the young turbo duelist looked over at me, "Who's the new guy? I haven't seen him around."

Rally smiled brightly, introducing me. It felt strange, because I kind of got the feeling she was presenting something cool and shiny she'd found to a friend. "This is Koyou! He knows tons about runners."

"Runner computer hardware a least." I admitted. Somehow the mechanical bits didn't sing to me quite as much.

"Ah. Maybe after my duel with Yusei you can tune my bike?"

"Sure, Sect. I don't mind."

Rally laughed, "Look at that! More and more friends every day! Not bad for someone with no past."

Sect ignored that comment and turned back to the object of his admiration, "So Yusei, I-"

"Sure, I'll accept your challenge."

Sect thrust his fist into the air in victory with such force that he propelled himself upwards, "Yes. I'll show you my skills, Aniki! Meet you at the starting line!"

As the young rider hurried off, Nervin laughed, "That Sect. Back when Yusei built his first duel runner he was pretty big on the turbo duel scene. Sect idolized him, kept challenging him constantly."

"This can't have been to long ago. Sect still looks a bit wet behind the ears."

"It was early last year, before Jack ran off with the first runner."

Yusei wheeled away suddenly and headed for the starting line. I could tell the memory annoyed him. Not that he held it against this Jack person. Having heard the tale and getting to know Yusei, I figured he blamed himself more than he did his former friend. I'm not sure I would react with so little hate. After all, Jack had endangered one of their friend's lives to distract Yusei and steal not only his first bike, but his ace monster. That kinda stuff... stealing something so personal to a person is just low, but the loss to that man in a duel that made the memory bad for Yusei. I didn't know for sure what was going on in his head, but I knew that much.

Making our way to a good viewing spot, I ignored the people teasing Sect and cheering for Yusei. Instead I focused on the duel. I couldn't hear what the two duelists were saying, but from what I'd relearned about runners I knew that we'd be able to hear them when the duel started thanks to some mobile speakers that were set up to receive from special microphones in the runners. Purely a luxury for the spectator. The pageantry of it was amusing. I was already into the idea before even re-seeing a duel like it.

The flag was drop and Yusei shot off the starting line like a bullet and onto a pipeline. Sect was a little ways back but I had to had it to the little guy for not having any trouble driving on a surface like that. Yusei took a path leasing higher, while Sect took a plain straight path. It was a small bit of psychological warfare, physically putting himself above his opponent. Even Sect was in awe of his runner and skill with it.

Yusei took the first turn, "I'm leading, so I'll go first. Draw!" A card was pulled from the deck slot mounted on his wrist and went right into his hand. A different card was quickly lain on the runner's play field, calling forth a dark and metallic swordsman to the field. The monster had a respectable build and a solid 1800 attack points, "I summon Junk Blader!" the drawn card was promptly fetched from the hand and deployed, giving Junk Blader a rusty but powerful looking sword, "Next I equip the equip spell 'Rusted Blade – Last Edge, to Junk Blader! It raises his attack by 800 points."

Sect was taken aback, "What? 2600 on the first turn?"

Yusei's voice was calm and serious, "I place this card face down and end my turn."

Some of the audience shouted at Sect to give up while he was ahead, but anyone with any sense should know better than to jump the gun. I analyzed Yusei's move, wondering why he would bother to field so much power so early. The sword probably had another effect, and that face down card probably protected it.

Sect went into motion, drawing a card at the start off his turn, "I've worked hard to surpass big bro! Today I finally get the chance to show him my full power!"

Yusei looked back, genuinely happy to hear it, "Bring it on, Sect!"

A robot bee was summoned to the field, "I summon Armored Bee! With his effect I can half the attack of one of your monsters once per turn! Poison Needle! FIRE!" A stinger was shot out, bringing Junk Blader down to 1300 attack. "Now I'll attack!"

1600 beats 1300 any day, and Junk Blader was torn in half, but the small amount of resulting damage didn't slow Yusei down in the slightest. In the resulting explosion the rusted sword flew towards Sect and stabbed him, causing the young rider to cry out in pain and shock. Yusei explained, "When the monster equipped with Rusted Sword – Last Blade is destroyed, you take 800 damage. And," thrusting out his hand, he activated his trap, "I activate Warrior's Pride. When a warrior monster I control is destroyed it is special summoned. For the rest of the turn it cannot be destroyed."

Looking at the numbers, Yusei had come out on top, but Sect was smiling, "I thought you'd use that card, Aniki!"

Yusei was shocked, "You did?"

"I activate Territory! When my opponent special summons, I can special summon an insect from my hand by offering every monster on my field. I tribute Armored Bee to summon my ace monster! Poseidon Giant Beetle!" A huge ocean god in beetle armor appeared boasting a hefty 2500 attack, "I attack! Oh, and when Poseidon strikes an attack position monster and that monster isn't destroyed, he can attack again. Up to three attacks!"

Junk Blader was battered by the bigger monster but remained steadfast on the field. Yusei however wasn't looking as good, slowing down under the assault as his life points went down to 1600. Sect took the chance and passed him as the junk wielder came down a pipe ramp. "Good one, Sect. I felt that one."

Sect smiled, "Your own card backfired one you, Aniki! Turn end!"

Yusei revved up, "That's my be so, but I'll still be the one to win! I'm going to put all my sould into this next draw!" I got a strange feeling as he placed his hand on his deck to draw. It was kind of familiar. Because of that feeling, I could believe his words. His entire soul _was _in that draw, a fact proven when he used that drawn card, "I summon the tuner monster Junk Wrenite!"

Sect gasped.

"So I tune my level 3 Junk Wrenite to my level 4 Junk Blader!"

Sect went wide-eyed, as the two monsters ascended to the heavens "A synchro summon!"

""Clustering strength will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Lightning Warrior!"

A large warrior in high tech armor appeared as a bolt of lightning struck the earth. Sect raised his eyebrow in confusion at its attack points, "But my monster's attack points are still higher!?!"

Yusei smiled, "We'll see." suddenly Junk Wrenite flew out from the grave and knocked away Poseidon Giant Beetle's trident, "When used for a synchro summon Junk Wrenite lowers an enemy monster's attack by 500! That's not all! I activate Arms Recycle!"

I knew that card, it was in my deck too, "With that, Yusei can use an equip spell in the graveyard!"

Yusei did so, raising Lightning Warrior's attack to 3200 with Rusted Sword – Last Blade. Sect flinched but Yusei wasn't done, "I activate next: Treasure Card of Charge, which boosts one monsters attack by the number of cards in our hands times 500."

"Say what?" Sect looked o his hand, "Mine's at three!"

"And I'm at one, and that's four all together for a boost of 2000!"

Sect stammered, "Fi-fifty-two hundred!"

"I use Lightning Warrior to attack Poseidon Giant Beetle!" revving his engine, Yusei jumped the bike onto an nearby pipe, driving fast enough to drive along it nearly horizontally."

Nervin shook his head, "That Yusei, he's really taking Sect serious! Accelerating and amplifying the effect of the virtual impact."

Yusei sprang his bike off the wall and steered so Lightning Warrior's strike would impact to maximum effect, Sect looked like he was trying to cry out, but no sound came out. Yusei proclaimed, "My maximum force, Sect! Try it out! Lightning Punisher!"

The strike ended Sect's life points and sent his runner tumbling. Sect flew a short distance but rolled with it, coming to a stop flat on his back in a safe place. Yusei crossed the finish line soon after as pulled back around. Rally pulled me down the stairs and towards the defeated duelist as Yusei dismounted and walked over.

Sect groaned, but it was happy pain, "Agh. Aniki's impact borders on criminal."

Yusei helped him up, "That was a fine duel. Good enough for me to consider you a rival."

"Really, Aniki? You mean it?" Sect beamed, "Then I've made up my mind! I'm gonna beat you one day!"

Rally gave the young duelist a pat on the back, "Good duel, Sect!"

I smiled at the happy moment, and looked over to Yusei, who had that big brother look on his face again. "This is a bit off-topic, but you really remind me of somebody, Yusei. I just wish I knew who."

"Really?" Yusei inquired, mildly curious, "I wonder who it is."

I shrugged and Rally beamed, "Maybe we can all meet up with Koyou's family when he find them."

"I'd like that." I answered honestly. Rally went with Sect, forcing him to deal with the crowd that wanted to congratulate him on his performance, while I went over to Yusei and his runner, "You think it'll get you to the city?"

Yusei nodded, "Yeah. I already have a plan. But now I'm sure it'll work." He looked at me wih concern, "I'm not sure if I should go though. What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

He pointed to the runner, "Part of me wants to teach you to ride it and let you take a crack at it."

That caught me off guard, "Why?"

Yusei pointed at the distracted crowd, "Look at all their duel disks, and mine too. They're all old models. Your's is the latest kind. You can't find that in the Satellite. You also know more about computers than me."

"So I must be from the city?"

He nodded.

In reply I shook my head, "No, I can't take your chance either way. Besides, what would I do when I got there? I have no memory. I need another way."

Yusei didn't say anything, but he knew I was right.

I turned to him and held out my hand, "How about we meet up over there when I find my own way to the city?"

Without hesitation he grabbed my hand in friendship, "You got it."

Suddenly, the peace was broken by a familiar voice. "There you are, Rally! I see your punk friend over there too!"

Turning, I instinctively mocked the bothersome Danny, ignoring the friends he'd brought that I'd not seen the last time, "Hey, that's no way to talk about Yusei!"

"I'm talking about you, moron!"  
"Really?" I feigned disbelief, "I'm shocked. You really think I'm a punk and a moron?" A non-existent tear was wiped from my face.

Tank looked over at me harshly, "Koyou! Don't provoke them! He's got Ida and Kameno with him!"

Yusei stepped in front of me protectively, poised to move over and protect Rally as well if need be, "No trouble here guys, you know the rules here. This is always neutral ground."

"Exactly. We came here to settle a dispute the Satellite way. A turbo duel, winner take all like last time."

I laughed that nonsense off, "I don't even have a duel runner to ante up."

Danny pointed at Yusei's, "Your pals have always seemed willing to bet on you. How 'bout you borrow that nice looking one there?"

Yusei stopped me before I could tell the guy off, "So if he wins, he gets your duel runner?"

"And if we win, I get yours. Come to think of it, that's probably where all tha great parts Rally promised me went. It's rightfully mine anyway."

Yusei wordlessly took his deck out of his disk and handed the device to, which I knew was needed to start the thing. I refused, "Yusei, are you nuts? I don't even know if I can drive one of those!"

He turned to me, "People like you don't loose to people like him."

"You know, I actually said that same thing to Rally a few days ago."

Yusei pushed the disk towards me again, "Take it."

Reluctantly, I accepted Yusei's trust, then turned to the ever annoying Danny, "We do this on flat ground though, I won't give you any chances to cheat using th terrain."

"You've got yourself a duel then!"

Next Chapter: Gemini Accelerate!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've received some comments about borrowing plot elements from the manga when I said I wouldn't and have also been called out for not delivering on the hints I promised of what other game I'm borrowing from when I said I would. So yes, I openly admit to taking that duel with Sect pretty much straight from the manga. It's the same as any fan fic writer repeating canon events. That's the last element I plan to use. As far as the hints thing, the hints are a bit off schedule, I'm sorry. Though if you read the situation the started this whole thing with Danny that in itself is a hint, and this chapter is the follow through. The game I'm borrowing plot elements (but no game mechanics) from is (drum roll please) Yugioh! 5D's: Wheelie Breakers, a racing game based on turbo dueling but not featuring the card game rules. Also, this chapter illustrates the main difference between Kaigen's eventual deck in my previous story and Koyou's. While similar in many ways, Kaigen's deck is focused on spell counters and spellcasters, while Koyou's is more of a warrior deck. More differences will show themselves as the story moves on.

Episode 4: Gemini Accelerate! (Alternate Title: Gearing Up)

"Duel runners are more maneuverable than most people think, but if you can't control that added ability you'd fly off easily. Since the tires generate a kinetic field when turning at high speed they have more grip, but the tires stop touching the ground, if you shift your weight you can turn much faster guiding the bike with your hips. Just think of the runner as an extension of your body." Yusei gave me tips on steering as he ran over where all the controls were and what they did.

"Right. Seems simple enough. If it steers like that I should keep relaxed. Alert as well, but looseness would probably help."

Yusei nodded, glancing over at the thug Danny preparing himself not far away. His runner was a simple one, somewhat like one of the retro sports bikes I'd seen in Yusei's collections of really old bike magazines. My friend warned me quietly, "And be careful, since this is a lap race they might invoke Speed World. Regular spells won't work in that kind of Turbo Duel."

"No, he won't do that."

"How can you be sure?"

I smirked as I looked at my opponent out of the corner of my eye, "Take a look at him, he's still overconfident even though I destroyed him in our last duel. He relies on spells for his own combination and he's intent on proving his defeat in spite of using it was a fluke."

"I see, you're probably right. That bunch has never been known for being too bright."

I noticed Danny's crew leaving to find a place to watch from, "Anyway, I'll try not to crash, and I'll stay a good distance away so I can avoid it when he inevitably tries to ram me in anger. You go ahead and head to the viewing platform."

Yusei nodded and departed. I fired up my runner and revved the engine to life. Not far away, Danny chuckled and gave me a look as arrogant as when he first met me. "Time to prove that skill wasn't just a fluke. Show me what you've got! One lap around the course, 4000 life points, no Speed World. First one back here wins."

"I know, are you ready to lose again Danny-boy?"

"Shove it rookie!"

The signal man began the countdown from five, when it hit three I started revving up rapidly, trying to time the power of the engine. If I did it right I'd get great acceleration off the starting line, if I overdid it I would spin out. It wouldn't occur to me until later that Yusei hadn't told me about that trick, I had just innately known it. Regardless, when the signalman said go, I shot off the starting line like a bullet, leaving Danny in the dust as Yusei had done to Sect. The difference was that Danny was enraged, as if he'd been slighted. Sect however had been in awe.

Even though Danny was trying to pour on the speed, I was pouring on just as much, so he couldn't catch up. We both new the rules. The first one past the first turn would literally take the first turn. As we neared it, a noticed Danny slowing down, but I didn't. I could hear Yusei and a few others shout a warning, something along the lines of me going too fast, but I twisted my hips and leaned, spreading my knees a little by instinct for stability. At the speed I was going, the runner leaned over, so much so in fact that if I hadn't nailed my vision forward I might have been scared and panicked. However I could feel the closeness of the road by the change in air current on my knee. The point really came across when that same knee hit a rock that was on the ground and sent it flying at the same moment I accelerated through the end of the turn.

Passed the first bend in the lap around the area, I lost a little control and the back end of my ride wobbled at little, causing me to dovetail a bit. Nothing I couldn't handle though, "So it's my move, I draw!" looking at my cards I smiled and unleashed my strategy, "I summon Gemini Soldier!" a small lad in a green and white riding suit appeared, flying beside my speeding runner.

Danny looked at the little monster and its feeble attack points and laughed, "Are you kidding? It has only 500 attack! It's useless!"

Ignoring him I continued, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Danny grinned wide and pulled a card from the top of his deck, "I activate the spell card Trap Booster from my hand. By discarding one card I can activate a trap card from my hand. I discard Emissary from Pandemonium to activate Call of the Haunted! That's right, my Emissary is coming to the field!" The huge... quite indescribable monstrosity was summoned, like some slightly draconian abomination from the underworld, one that boasted 2600 attack. Danny wasn't done though, "Next I summon Warrior of Zera!" the familiar green-armored warrior joined the battle, "Next I activate Gift of the Martyr! Sacrificing Emissary to give Warrior of Zera 2600 more attack until the end phase. Next I activate the last cad in my hand: Battle Tuned. With this I removed one tuner monster in my graveyard to give a monster I control its attack points, permanently. So Warrior of Zera's attack points are 6800!" He laughed like some kind of lunatic, "Beat this you scum! I attack your Gemini Soldier!"

I rolled my eyes, "God, you're so bad at this game! I activate my face down card: Power Frame! This trap negates your attack, then equips to the monster you attacked, raising that monster's attack to the same as your attacking monster's."

"Wait a minute! NO!"

Looking over my shoulder, I smirked, "That's right. While your Warrior of Zera will lose 2400 when Gift of the Martyr wears off, my Gemini Soldier will still have the full 6800 attack power you used this turn. Learn your lesson, Danny. Blunt force won't get you anywhere against me, or in life! Since you're out of cards and attacks, is it my turn?"

The thug spoke through gritted teeth, "Turn end."

"I'll draw then." I looked at the card and placed it in my hand, "I spend my normal summon on Gemini Soldier. As a gemini monster he gains an effect when I do this. Watch it in action! I attack your Warrior of Zera!" The small soldier threw a dart with terrible force, it's 6800 attack cutting through the Warrior of Zera's 4400 like butter and dealing 2400 damage to Danny, Out of nowhere, a warrior in fiery red armor and cape joined my field.

"Where did that come from! With that you-"

"It's over Danny. Whenever Gemini Soldier battles, I can summon a different level 4 or lower gemini monster from my deck. Meet my Evocator Chevalier! His 1900 attack points are more than enough to end you, and because you rely so much on brute force, there is no stopping it! So, EAT THIS!" I braked suddenly, turning on a dime and speeding towards Danny, impaling him on my Chevalier's holographic attack as if we were jousting, and sending Danny flying back off his bike. Well. MY bike. There was no need to finish the race, his life points were toast.

The crowd varied between disappointed at the match's brevity and impressed at how completely I'd crushed my opponent. Most seemed to agree though that Danny needed to improve before he would be in the same league as duelists like Yusei and me. You can't just pump your monster to insane levels of power and expect to win all the time. It might work sometimes, but without back-up, you are asking for defeat.

Danny just didn't seem to get that, "Impossible! You stacked your deck! There's no way you could do that so easily!" (A/N: Deck stacking is a means of cheating by putting your cards in a specific order. Some people jokingly claim Zane Truesdale and Lotten do this.)

"I have a hundred other ways to beat blunt force. My deck specializes in neutralizing it. You can't come at me with nothing but that and expect to win. You want to make it best two outta three? I'll even let you modify your deck and come back."

"You arrogant little-! You're saying no matter what I do I can't win?"

"Huh?" I was taken aback and raised an annoyed eyebrow at the insult, "Of I'm not saying that. I just want to give you a fair shot. I don't want any doubt as to which of us is better, either way it comes out. You should be happy that I'm not calling you out on the bet right now and giving you another shot!"

"You bastard!" he took out a duel disk from a compartment on his runner and strapped it on, slotting his deck, "I'll crush you here and now!"

A crowd was coming over from the stands, but I didn't look away from my aggressor. One of the random onlookers supported me, "You fool. Just cut your losses and learn from it. Clearly you've lost to the superior duelist."

"Shut up! I'll show this punk! I challenge you to duel! Full life points! Let's see how long your luck can last."

I glanced over and spotted Yusei shortly before he shouted my named and tossed me my own duel disk. Slotting my deck, I stared my opponent down, "Well, if you want to cheat these people out of a good turbo duel, we can settle this right here and show them a good normal one. You really should change your strategy though."

He ignored me, "I'm the challenger, so I'll go first!" he drew his starting hand and one more card.

Danny: 8000, Koyou: 8000

I pulled out my own starting hand, "Wasn't it the other way around when we did a duel like this. You like changing the rules?"

He ignored me, "I summon Warrior of Zera! Next I'll equip him with Legendary Sword!" the warrior's normal weapon was replaced by a simple gold-handled blade that raised its attack and defense from 1600 to 1900, "Next I activate the continuous spell card Forge's Heart! Now for every equip spell they have, my monsters gain 200 attack points! I set a face down card and end my turn." (A/N: Forge's Heart doesn't exist in the real game. It's exclusive to fan fiction. In fact, you'll be seeing a lot of made-up Equip Card support in this fic.)

I looked at the field, Warrior of Zera was packing serious heat at 2100. I didn't have Power Frame in my hand either, or any monsters that I could get out fast enough that could win. I'd have to play with what I had, take some damage and come back at him later, "I set a monster and two face down cards. Turn end."

"What? No miracle plays?" he laughed, then drew a card, "I summon another Warrior of Zera. Then I'll attack your set monster with my first."

"I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering. With this I can normal summon as may times as I want as long as a I pay 500 life points for each extra summon. I can use this during your battle phase as well, so I tribute my set Evocator Chevalier to summon Knight of the Red Lotus!" A dark figure in rugged black and blue armor and fiery hair appeared in my monster's place wielding a huge sword made up of many scythe-like blades.

Danny: 8000, Koyou: 7500

"Ha!" Danny mocked, "It only had 2100 attack, both our monsters will be destroyed and I have more than you do! Get him Warrior of Zera!"

"My other face down activates: Kunai with Chain!"

Danny looked incredibly shocked, too shocked. Then his expression turned to a smile, that was all I needed to know.

"Kunai with Chain equips to one monster I control, raising its attack by 500." Danny moved to activate his own trap, but I wasn't done, "It's other effect switches the attacking monster to defense mode."

Warrior of Zera was ensnared by the chain and Knight of the Red Lotus dragged the monster into defense mode, even though the battle would have seemingly gone in my favor. On the sideline, Rally looked to Yusei, "Why'd he shift it into defense mode? He could have destroyed it."

Yusei shook his head, "No, look at Danny. He was about to activate a trap in response. Koyou saw it coming. Since Danny isn't triggering it, it must have been a card to boost attack."

"So if Koyou hadn't switched the monster to defense, Warrior of Zera would get 500 from the trap and another 200 from his spell."

"That's right. He would have lost the battle."

Danny was clearly annoyed. Since he didn't have the attack power with his other monster to beat mine, even with that Kunai trap, he was out of attack options, "Turn end!"

"My turn! I draw!" My new card was Black Pendant. "Perfect. I activate the effect of Knight of the Red Lotus. One time per turn I can special summon a level four or lower normal monster from my graveyard. Gemini Tutorial #2: Gemini monsters count as normal monster in the graveyard! So I special summon the monster I tributed to summon my Knight in the first place, Evocator Chevalier!"

Danny growled, "That's so wrong! That's not fair! A level 6 monster that's pretty much free to play?"

"Regardless, you'll have more to get mad about in a second, because I spend my normal summon to activate Evocator Chevalier as an effect monster." The warrior's shoulders erupted into flames of destruction, "His effect lets me send an equip card I control to the graveyard to destroy any card on the field. So I send Kunai with Chain to the grave to destroy your first Warrior of Zera."

"No!" Danny protested as his monster, and the spell equipped to it, went to the graveyard.

"Next I equip Black Pendant, sending it to the grave to destroy your set card."

Danny gritted his teeth, "I activate Blast with Chain! It equips to my remaining monster before being destroyed. When destroyed while equipped it takes out one card on your side of the field! I destroy your Knight of the Red Lotus!"

Crap! I'd called it wrong. It wasn't his Rising Energy trap at all! "Fine, but when Black Pendant is sent to the grave you take 500 damage. And I'll be attacking your monster with my Chevalier, destroying it and dealing 300 more damage."

Danny: 7200, Koyou: 7500

"I set one card face down and turn end."

Frustrated, Danny drew again, smiling at the draw card, "That's more like it. I summon Armed Samurai – Ben Kei!" A hooded, arrogant looking warrior appeared, "Next I equip him with Mage Power, giving him 500 attack for every spell or trap I have on the field. Next I use Arms Recycle. You know this card right? I can equip a spell card in the graveyard to a monster on my side of the field. I choose Legendary Sword! That's 300 from that, 1500 from Mage Power, and 400 from Forge's Heart for a total of 2700 attack power! I attack your Evocator Chevalier!"

My monster shattered, taking away 800 life points, "Gah!"

"I'm not done! Ben Kei can attack one more time for each equip spell he has on! So I attack you directly two more times! HAHAHA!"

Rally cried out, "Koyou!"

The holographic blades knifed into me dicing my life points to pieces. "GAAAH!"

Danny: 7200, Koyou: 1300 (A/N: The irony of the fact that if Danny had insisted on 4000 life points he would have just won does not elude me.)

"What was that about brute force not working on you? Seems' to be working just fine to me!"

I thrust out my hand, "I activate Damage Condenser, discarding one card to summon a monster from my deck with attack power equal to or less than the damage I just took. I choose the 1500 attack power Blazewing Butterfly!"

"What good will that do? I end my turn!"

I drew a card, "It doesn't matter how badly I'm damaged, there's nothing you can do to beat me. No matter how much attack power you bring to the table it will never be enough! I activate the equip spell card Supervise! When equipped to a gemini monster, that monster gains its effect without needing a second summon. Blazewing's effect let's me tribute it to special summon a gemini monster in my grave with its own effect active. I revive the monster I discarded to activate Damage Condenser. RISE UP! PHOENIX GEARFRIED!"

Blazewing flew up into the air and came crashing down, turning the ground into a small patch of lava. From this a white and crimson warrior sprang explosively from the afterlife. With massive sword and sturdy shield, the warrior towered over the enemy, one shoulder plate of its armor ablaze with power and it white cape blowing in the wind.

"Oh no! It's got 2800 attack! That's stronger than-"

"The other effect of Supervise activates as it is sent to the grave, I special summon a normal monster from my grave, Evocator Chevalier! And don't forget I've yet you normal summon! I bring forth Gemini Scorpion!"

"Not that again!"

"That's right, whenever he's summoned I can call out a gemini monster of level 4 or less from my hand! I bring out Tuned Magician!" the spellcaster stepped out from Scorpion's shadow and suddenly I had four monsters on the field when I had started with only one, "Time to pay you back for that attack! Phoenix Gearfried! Attack his Ben Kei with Falling Cutter!" The warrior hefted his massive sword and drove it down onto Ben Kei, straight through the weapons his target tried to block with, "Now! Chevalier, Scorpion, Magician! Attack him directly!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! AGHH!"

Danny: 1800, Koyou: 1300

"Turn end!"

Danny gawked at the field, "This is impossible! No matter how much power I throw at you you just keep coming back at me! This is impossible! This is madness!"

"This is gemini!" I declared, "Now make your move!"

The thug drew a card and look at it in dismay, "I... set a monster. Turn end."

With no face downs to protect him, he didn't survive my next battle phase.

Danny: 0, Koyou: 1300

The crowd cheered and the person that had spoken up for me before walked over to the crestfallen Danny, "Now you should pay up, since you lost." Looking at the man, something seemed awfully familiar about him. He red hair combed to one side and his posture was far better than most of the crowd. He was dressed in a trenchcoat, his clothes looking new and well maintained.

I grabbed my head in pain from a jolt of memory, I remembered... something... an argument? I couldn't tell what was going on, it as like trying to watch a muted TV with another TV blaring loud in the background and trying to understand the show. A duel runner, large tubes bigger than a man, the sounds of a duel that didn't match the picture in my brain. The pain, it was like when I first woke up, like my brain was trying to make room for something that wasn't supposed to be in there, and collapsing in on itself at the same time.

_"What kinda name is Divine?"_ A voice in my memory, my father's, said as I blacked out.

Next Chapter: The Fated Destination

In the next chapter, we meet a new character with a strong connection to Koyou, a story exclusive archetype debuts, and Koyou receives his own runner. Or does he? Will he be joining Yusei as the junk wielder makes an attempt at entering the city? What is the leader of the Arcadia movement doing in Satellite and what connection does he have to Koyou's past? Not all questions will be answered, but stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter contains some minor spoilers for my previous fan fic, but nothing readers of my GX series should really be worried about reading. Most of it is stuff that has no major plot relevance. However, if I haven't managed to finish my other fic by the time this one reaches a certain point (near the start of the Fortune Cup), I will have to stop this one and won't be able to continue this story until I get the other one finished, because characters from the previous fic will be appearing and cause major spoilers for my other fic. I will try to avoid a long hiatus in such case. The promised archetype debuts in this chapter, with almost every card the new character Mei uses being made up. The ones shown here aren't the only members of the archetype, but more will be seen in time. On that note I'd like to thank fellow site member **Subtle Insanity** for help with proofreading ALL the cards' effects. A few became far more polished thanks to that help. Go check out **Subtle Insanity**'s stories okay?

Episode 5: The Fated Destination

"Mei-senpai! Congratulations on your promotion!" someone called my name from behind me. Even with the bustle of students moving between classes in the same hallway, the claps of the person's shoes as she ran towards me were easy to pick out.

I turned to the source of the voice and, sure enough, it was Mitsugi Kanako, an underclassman that had been hanging around me the past few years. Even though we spent a lot of time together, I wouldn't call us friends. She just liked me and made it a point to be really friendly with me. She was a closer friend than any of the other people I was usually around, and knew more about the real me than almost anyone else, but that wasn't saying much.

To an extent she reminded me of how I was when I was little, which isn't that much of a compliment when you consider she's older than the younger me I refer to. Meek, hopeful, honest, and full of hope for the future. We even looked a bit alike, our hair the same black color with a slightly blue hue, and in a simple straight style. Our faces were different only in the fact that my features were more mature due to being older and my father's genes gave me a slightly more rugged look. Age and genetics also made me taller and more filled out, my curves clearly coming from my beautiful mother. It was the small differences in our looks and personalties that made us completely different and made people look at us differently. She was the innocent girl that all the guys wanted because she was cute and kind. I was the ice queen that boys stared at but were intimidated by, and most of the girls secretly hated.

I put on a smile, nothing major but it was a honest one, not like the fake smile I put on for the other people that called themselves my friends, "Kanako-chan, good evening."

She stopped by my side, beaming with admiration, then put on her usual perplexed look when I turned and started walking again without saying anything, the smile leaving my face. The friendly underclassman quickly fell into step behind me, as usual pushing to get me to open up more, "Is that all you have to say, Senpai? Aren't you happy you got promoted to Hero Silver? It means you are one of the best duelists in the entire school." (A/N: Minor spoiler there, Hero Silver is a new school rank founded as a tribute to Jaden Yuki)

"I don't need a special accent on my normal blue jacket and a different color skirt to tell me that."

"Of course not, but still. It's a big honor."

I rolled my eyes, "Pff. What do honors matter in the long run?"

"As usual, you sound just like Kai-sensei."

I turned and glared briefly at her before proceeding down the hall.

She tensed up a little, but kept in step, "Oh sorry, I forgot you and he don't get along very well."

Turning at a bend in the hall and heading towards the duel field I tried to block out the annoyed thoughts running around in my mind. Kanako-chan was a good kid, but she had a tenancy to push my buttons sometimes. A dark part of me wanted to do something terrible and drive her away, but another part of me liked that she was honestly and truly trying to be my friend. It was a rare thing these past few years. Most people either just called themselves my friends to have an influential connection or outright hated me.

Kanako misinterpreted my silence, "Are you okay? I really am sorry."

Looking back, the second year student had an adorable, ashamed look on her face. She was so cute when she was upset with herself that I had to grin, "It's fine, Kanako-chan. I was just thinking about things."

"Oh, nothing bad I hope."

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, stop caring so much already. Just mentioning that geezer won't make me hate you any more than I already do."

She smiled, "Oh, I'm glad."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that. She saw right threw me sometimes, totally ignoring the fact that I'd somewhat said I hated her. Like she knew it wasn't true. The girl was too kind for her own good. She just couldn't leave me alone because she knew I was lonely. One day, someone was going to take advantage of that weakness. Maybe me, I didn't know for sure, "Well, now that I've kept you from crying again, can we stop wasting my time? I have to get ready for a duel."

The meek young girl tensed again, blushing and going a little wide-eyed with embarrassment, "Of course! I'm sorry! I'm making you late."

I turned, rolling my eyes, "Haven't I told you to stop apologizing so much?"

"Right! I'm sor-"

I sighed heavily and turned again, entering the duel field through the automatic doors. My opponent, a male member of Obelisk Blue ranking, was already waiting, so I stepped onto the dueling platform, glancing over to see if my parents were watching. They weren't. Of course they weren't they were teachers, they had things to do during this time. Part of me missed the times when I was younger and they made a point of being at all my duels, but that was years ago... when I was still happy, "Let's get this over with."

"Good luck, Mei-senpai!" Kanoko-chan shouted from the front row as she took a seat.

I fought to ignore her and activated my duel disk at the same time as my opponent. I couldn't afford happiness over something so small. Happiness would distract me. My opponent didn't look very challenging, even the once elite Obelisk uniform held little meaning these days. He seemed too uncomfortable to think straight.

I found out why fairly quickly, "Mei-san! I'm Keigo Watanabe. I've always admired you! If I win and prove my strength, will you go out with me?"

I grinned sadistically, "Sure. But if I win... you have to strip down to your boxers and go confess to Ms. Maria."

He froze up, "What? That-"

"What? You chickening out? I can't date a coward."

Keigo swallowed hard, gathering his courage, "Alright. I agree."

"I'll never forgive you if you back out." I smiled, putting on a fake cute look with a deliberate twisted bent to it. Most of the audience tensed and recoiled in terror. I could hear whispers of 'Oh my god! She's so mean!' and less nice but similar remarks with words in them that rhyme with hitch.

"DUEL!"

Mei: 8000, Keigo: 8000

"Ladies first!" I declared and we both drew our starting five cards. I then drew one more, "Show me your passion for me sweetie... if you can. I summon Harbinger – Life!" as I laid the card onto my duel disk, a hologram of a tall and beautiful female angel appeared on the field. Her golden wings were decorated with topazes and she wore a stunning necklace of leaves, from which dew dripped into the silver goblet she was holding, I followed the summon with a spell, causing a bow to appear in her free hand, "I activate the equip spell Silver Bow and Arrow, which raises her attack and defense to 1100/1100." The angel looked thankful and turned to offer me a drink from her glass, "Doing this activates her effect. You see, whenever I equip a monster on my side of the field I can gain life points equal to Harbinger – Life's defense." Taking a drink from the cup, my life points increased by 1100.

Mei: 9100, Keigo: 8000

Giving back the goblet, I continued, "I'll end with this face down card."

Keigo seemed a little struck by the scene, but quickly snapped out of it and went to work, "My draw. I'll summon Gil Garth in attack mode." the faceless fiend with a wicked blade took to the field with 1800 attack points." I attack your Harbinger – Life!"

As it was cleaved in two by the wicked blade, Life cried out in pain and shattered. I tilted my head back and chuckled softly as the holographic shards showered me and I took damage. Breathing deeply I gazed at my opponent with a slightly drunk look on my face, "That all you got love? That's nothing! I need more if you think you're going out with me. I need to know you can satisfy me."

Keigo swallowed hard, barely hearing the warnings from his friends in the crowd, "Don't fall for her mind games, Kei! That was a solid move!"

I laughed, "I'm not even back down to 8000!"

Mei: 8400, Keigo: 8000

My opponent laid a face down on the field, then activated a spell, "I activate the continuous spell card Heart of the Underdog. During my draw phase, if I draw a normal monster I can reveal it to draw another card. Turn end."

I giggled like a psychotic little girl, "My draw then! Go me!" I didn't need to look long at my hand, "I'll set a monster and then another pwetty wittle face down card! Turn end!"

My foe drew, but I cut him off, "Hey, Darrr-liiing! If you can deal damage to me this turn I promise to let you get to second base, win OR lose! Don't disappoint me 'kay?"

I had him unsettled, unsure of what to feel. I could tell the normal intimation had turned to fear, but also that it kinda turned him on. I loved that look on his face. It was like he wasn't sure whether to run away screaming or get a boner, "I-I reveal the Alien Shocktrooper I just drew to draw another card. Now, I'll use Common Charity! I can draw two cards but then I have to remove a normal monster in my hand from the game. I send away my Dragon Dwelling in a Cave. Now... I'll summon Alien Shocktrooper." A grotesque centaur-like alien came to the field with 1900 attack. He was clearly playing a normal monster deck that utilized brute force. "I'll attack your set monster with... Gil Garth!"

The people in the stands shouted protests, declaring him to be an idiot. I proved them right. "You attacked my Harbinger – Flame!" the monster flipped over revealing an angel wrapped in wings of fire. His proud and powerful frame made his piercing gaze all the more menacing, his defense was already 2000, "I activate my facedown! Quick Draw! Thanks to this I can activate an equip spell from my hand. I give Flame my Sanctuary Shield!" Flame unfurled his wings and grabbed the shield of granite in time to slam it into the attacking Gil Garth and destroy the fiend.

Keigo yelped.

Mei: 8400, Keigo: 7000

"What?" He protested, "That shield only raised Flame's defense points by 300! Why is Gil Garth gone? Why did I take 1000 damage?"

I shook my heard, "You're so silly, Pumpkin! When my Harbinger – Flame is equipped any damage you take when attacking him is doubled! That cute little explosion was just the little ol' effect of my Sanctuary Shield, which destroys your monster if it slams into defense higher than its own attack. How can you say you like me if you know nothing about me? I use this combo a lot. Did you even know my deck was full of monsters that get extra effects when equipped?"

Keigo froze up, not only because he realized I was right, but because he couldn't attack with his other monster. Then, out of nowhere, he became angry all of a sudden, "So this whole thing was just toying with me? You don't even intend to go out with me? You're sick!"

"No, I fully intend to keep my end of the bargain if you win. The problem is this you've yet to show me you can beat me. I can't go out with someone with so little resolve." I put on a cute face and spoke in my cutest voice, "Keigo-kun! Hurry up and win. I want to be a normal girl again. I want someone to love me and hold me and make me forget all the bad memories. Can't you win? Can't you be strong for me, Keigo-kun?"

The poor guy didn't know what to think, "You're toying with me! I'll show you!" holding out a spell card he made a dumb move in anger, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Sanctuary Shield!"

Harbinger – Flame's defense went back down to 2000, but Keigo's only monster still couldn't attack through it, I cocked my head, "What'd that achieve, Keigo-kun?"

"Shut up! You're driving me insane!"

"Is that the end of your turn, Keiiigo-kun?" I said, stretching out his name.

He grumbled in annoyance, "Turn end!"

"My draw!" I said in an excited tone, "Look! I got another monster! YAY!" I thrust the card into the air happily, continuing the charade of uncharacteristic cuteness, "I summon Harbinger – Messenger!" a scrappy-looking cherub with a mailbag appeared, "Too bad, you don't get to see his effect today! Because I'm gonna synchro summon!"

Keigo stepped back, "Oh, crap. That's a tuner?"

"Yep! So I tune my level 3 Harbinger – Messenger to my level 4 Harbinger – Flame!" the two monsters flew into the air and broke into the standard points of light and rings, I chanted the summon chant in the same cute voice, making the depraved words even more chilling, "Fires of agony, ignite and torment him with suffering! Become the visage of sorrow! Synchro Summon! Burn away hope! Harbinger – _Pestilence_!" A grim angel clad in the vestments of a ruler appeared carrying a bow, as he came down a card came out of my deck. One that I immediately put into play, a pure white horse that the angel landed astride, "When I synchro summon Harbinger – Pestilence I may special summon Ivory Steed from my hand or deck. Since Ivory Steed is a union monster, I equip him to Pestilence! Now that he's equipped Pestilence has an effect, I pick a random card in your hand, the leftmost, and you must reveal it!"

Keigo held up the card, "It's Dunames Dark Witch."

"Oh too bad. It shares a type with Pestilence! It goes to the grave and you take 500 damage!"

Pestilence fired an arrow that cut through the card and into Keigo's shoulder. The duelist flinched, "Gah!"

"Next, Pestilence attacks your Alien Shocktrooper!"

Mei: 8400, Keigo: 6400

Someone in the audience cried out, "Come on, Keigo! Don't let her get to you! It's weak, that thing only has 2000 attack points!"

I had to laugh at that, hey were forgetting I still had a face down I hadn't used. "Turn end!"

Keigo drew, "It's Curse of Dragon! By revealing it Heart of the Underdog lets me draw one more card." he did so, "It's Cosmo Queen!" My vision focused on that card, following it as he added it to his hand and drew again thanks to the same card effect. He apparently didn't draw another normal monster, since he didn't reveal it and draw again. "I activate Cost Down! All monsters in my hand lose 2 levels, so I can normal summon Curse of Dragon with no tribute. It's got 2000 attack, so you can't get through! Turn end."

Suddenly I was bored, dropping the mind games, as I drew a card, "Oh come on! I was just starting to have fun! Is that really all you can do?" I rolled my eyes, "Well I activate the effect of Pestilence, reveal the card on the right!" I picked the one I'd watched him add to his hand before. I knew the card I was 'randomly' picking.

"Ha! It's Cosmo Queen! A spellcaster, not a fairy!" Keigo was happy until Pestilence shot an arrow that pierced the card and struck Keigo. Dumbstruck that is. The Obelisk couldn't believe it as he took 500 and lost the card, "What? But it's not a fairy!"

I didn't change from my bored expression, "All four Harbinger synchro monsters have two types. Didn't I say 'shares a type'? That phrasing would indicate it has more than one. Pestilence is also a spellcaster."

"You bitch!"

On the sidelines, Kanako-chan spoke up for me, "Watch your mouth! Senpai is a great duelist! Just because you can't understand her behavior doesn't make her a bitch! Someone like you doesn't deserve Senpai! Neither as a date nor a dueling opponent!"

"Calm down you idiot. I'll let my cards speak for me." I put the card I had drawn into play, "I summon Harbinger – Chariot." a battle-ready angel appeared riding in a chariot that had no visible means of locomotion, a familiar bow appearing in his hand and raising his attack and defense to 1900/1800, "When Chariot is summoned, I can equip an equip card in the graveyard or removed from play to him. I picked Silver Bow and Arrow, boosting his attack and defense by 300. Turn end."

Keigo scoffed at the move, "What good does that do? It's weak!"

I smiled at him, "Oh I was just playing around before. I really do want you to win."

He grumbled, rightfully not believing me, and drew a card, "I'll attack your Chariot with Curse of Dragon!"

"Aw, too bad! I activate the trap card Covering Fire! With this, one of my other monsters helps out in the battle, lending its full attack points. So you actually face 3900 attack."

Keigo's jaw nearly hit the floor when his monster was ganged up on and destroyed.

Mei: 8400, Keigo: 4500

"One face down and turn end." The poor guy looked crestfallen, but I could tell he was faking, trying to play me for a fool. That face down was dangerous.

"My draw!" I drew a card and smiled, "Time to see Chariot's really handy effect. I unequip Ivory Steed from Pestilence, then tribute Ivory Steed and Chariot to summon Harbinger – Prosecution! Whenever tributed to summon a Harbinger, Chariot gives all his equipment to that monster!" A towering angel in the robes of a judge appeared holding the Silver Bow and Arrow. For a level 7 monster he was actually pretty weak in attack power, much like Pestilence, Even with the boost he only had 2500 attack, which just so happened to be the perfect amount. "Time to be judged, Keigo, Whenever Prosecution is equipped with an equip card, I can destroy one card on the field. I chose your face down card!"

Keigo went white, "What?!? NO!"

The set Mirror Force was destroyed, leaving the duelist with no defense. I showed no mercy, "Pestilence! Prosecution! Finish this!"

Mei: 8400, Keigo: 0

Keigo collapsed, so I deactivated my disk and walked over, looking down on him, "Oh come on, I never got below 8000 life points. Is that really all you can do? You barely touched me! And that's as close as you'll get to any kind of touching me. Now strip!"

He looked up, forgetting the bet, "Huh?"

"You lost the bet. Now strip!"

"You were serious? I can't do that! Ms. Maria teaches the middle schoolers!" he looked down in shame, "Those little brats are cruel!"

Becca Chalmers, a blonde cheerleader wannabe that called herself my friend (one of those 'for the benefits' types), came over to join in the mocking, "Aw, come on Keigo, you lost so pay up!"

People in the crowd started laughing at the guy, it bugged me. I'd wanted to humiliate the guy for bothering me with that love confession, but seeing it happening was different. In the end I may have acted mean, but I couldn't follow through, "Oh forget it. It's not worth my time."

I walked towards the door, several people falling in step behind me, complimenting me on my ability to play mind games. They were just clingers, not really my friends. I smiled when I was supposed to but they were all hollow smiles, as hollow as theirs. They were only nice to me because my mother was the Chancellor of the school. It seemed like no matter how weird or bitchy I acted, they wouldn't go away. Aside from Kanako-chan, I hadn't had any real friends in years.

I excused myself and headed home. It wasn't the end of the school day yet, but I didn't care. Mom would give me an earful, but she'd get over it. Dad... well Dad had more of a hands-off approach to parenting. He'd sit down with me and talk about it, get my reasons for it, tell me if he thought I was wrong, and forgive me. I'm pretty sure he was stricter before, but when I turned 12 he let me pretty much do what I wanted and tried to be more of an adviser. It may seem weird, but I was a pretty level-headed 12 year old. Supposedly I get it from him.

Regardless, none of that mattered to me as I marched off campus to the house next door. I was too busy with my hate. I hated it all. My parents, my school, my so-called friends, my enemies. I even hated Kanako-chan to an extent. I hated everything about my life. The feeling had not always been there, but one person can only take so much. Unlocking my front door and slamming it shut behind me I stormed up the stairs to my room, my haven. It was the one place I could go and not think about anything I didn't want to. When I got there I looked my door against intrusion and plopped down on my bed. There I was content to stare at my posters of Jack Atlas, listen to my collections of Jack Atlas audio books (Jack Atlas reading "The Old Man and the Sea" was my favorite), and hug my Jack Atlas huggy pillow. (Did I mention I was a Jack Atlas fangirl at the time?)

And I did just that... trying my best to drive my thoughts away from the event that had plagued me for years, the one turning point that had soured my entire life. But I couldn't. The tears still came as I failed to overcome my feelings of loneliness. I ended up pulling the locket I wore close to my heart from under my shirt and opening it, looking at the one picture I had kept of my last true friend. The picture had been taken when we went to a fair that was in town. I was a completely different person then. I was grinning so much in that picture I was surprised the top of my head didn't fall off. She was in the picture with me, the red haired girl I had tried to banish from memory, and the person I cared for more than myself. The thought of him not being around anymore made me tear up, "Koyou. I miss you so much."

_Koyou's Perspective_

I woke up with a sneeze, soon after seeing Blitz at my bedside. Well sleeping bag side if you want to be specific. They didn't have a bed in the subway, which they had apparently carried me back to. My head still hurt, but it was more of a stiff feeling than a pain.

Blitz tried to lighten the mood, "Ah, you sneezed only once, maybe someone's thinking about you?"

"Maybe." I sat up and rubbed my head, "Where's everyone else?"

Rally popped into the tent, "Here I am! We were taking shifts at your bedside. Why didn't you wake up a bit earlier during my watch?"

I ignored Rally's childlike sense of what was important, "What happened?"

Blitz shrugged, "We were hoping you could tell us. You just collapsed all of a sudden. You've been out for twelve hours straight."

"I think I was trying to remember something, but I don't know what." I sighed. There was something on the edge of my recollection. Something red, something important. It wasn't the same color as the man's hair... what was the connection? I had dots but no lines to connect them and form a picture. "Did you guys see a red-haired guy in a trenchcoat at the race?"

"Should I have been looking for one?"

I shook my head, "Never mind." I shook it off for the time being, and was about to ask where Yusei was, but the man in question stepped into the tent with a mixed expression.

He was happy I was up, but bore bad news, "Good, you're up. I've got some bad news. Danny wheeled in your runner, and everything seemed fine, but after he left I thought I'd tune it up for you."

"Let me guess, he took out everything."

Rally got over his elation at my waking and became angry, "Every single part I sold him he took out. Stubborn jerk."

Yusei dismissed the remark, "I had a spare engine. It's old but it works, so I put that in to replace the stolen one. You'll still need a CPU, which I don't have."

Blitz sighed, "If only we had the right tools, Koyou could fix the broken one, then he could go with you Yusei."

The junk wielder shook his head, "Even if he had a working runner, only one person can get through the pipeline at a time and it's a one shot thing. The next chance won't be for another week."

That was when it occurred to me, "Yusei, I was out 12 hours, isn't that one chance for the week today?"

He nodded.

"I get the feeling you were going to wait."

"I still am."

I shook my head, "Man, I'm fine. Well, fine enough for these guys to handle it. You don't need to stay. I'd hate myself if I held you back. You've been planning this for years right?"

He nodded, and I could tell he was about to cast aside those plans for a friend, but I glared at him.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't go through with your plans."

The man sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. But I swear I'll keep our promise. When you reach the city, we'll meet again."

I stood up and shook my friend's hand, "I know, dummy. Now go get your darn bike ready."

Yusei tried to smile for me, but I could tell he was worried about me. I tried my best to alleviate those concerns by helping him with his bike until the time came. Hours later, we all saw him off. None of us had any idea of what kind of adventure that simple trip to the city would start.

Next Chapter: Invitational

In the next chapter, Koyou discovers another way to get into the city and strives to get his duel runner ready for a surprise tournament. The winner gets an invite to the grand stage. That's right. A one way trip to the city for a chance to participate in the Fortune Cup. The next update will probably not be up as fast as this one, so don't expect it this soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Invitational

"Mei-senpai!" Kanako-chan called my name from behind and I turned in time to see her catching up to me in the hallway.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me, Kanako?"

She ignored my cruel comment and continued with her question, "I heard you got in trouble with your folks yesterday for skipping your afternoon classes. Was it bad?"

I rolled my eyes, turning to continue down the hallway and as usual Kanako-chan fell into step alongside me. It was morning, just before homeroom. As usual I'd gotten to school really early (one benefit of living right next door), so I had some time. However, spending the few moments of peace I had in the school day explaining stuff I didn't want to think about was hardly high on my list of priorities, "It was nothing. My folks try not to be too hard on me. My mom was pretty annoyed, gave me the same old talk about responsibility, but she didn't do anything."

"Oh. I suppose that's good." she didn't seem convinced, "I sorta wish my parents were like that, but I bet it could get lonely sometimes."

"Hm?" I gave my underclassman a quizzical look.

My direct gaze seemed to make her uncomfortable, "I mean,... never getting punished no matter what you do must make you feel like they don't care. Or am I wrong?"

Turning away, I grunted negatively. She wasn't entirely wrong. It was true that I hadn't be punished in a long time, not in the traditional sense at least. Dad would just sit me down and talk about what I'd done, get my reasons, and try to teach me how I was wrong when I was. Mom would be a bit harsher, but never did anything solid except at school. If I did something wrong at school I was punished to the letter by the rules of the school. It didn't bother me too much at first, but things had changed in the past few years. Ever since... 'then'... my mother had acted afraid to even speak too harshly with me. Dad stopped his little talk thing almost completely, just reprimanding me in passing at meals and not talking to me for the rest of the day. Not that we never spoke, he only ignored me when I was acting up. That's not to say our relationship was very vocal either, at least not as much as it had been.

"Mei-senpai?" Kanako-chan spoke up, "Are you okay? You've been looking really distracted lately. More so than usual I mean." She grinned mischievously at that last sentence, a bit of innocent teasing.

I didn't look at her as I replied, "I've just been thinking a lot about various things."

"Ah, I imagine so, what with the upcoming tournament and all. You might actually get the chance to meet him."

I froze, putting aside the fact that Kanako was the only one aside from family that knew I was a Jack Atlas fangirl, I'd totally forgotten about the qualifiers for the Fortune Cup. "Honestly, it slipped my mind.... Great, now I have something else to think about. Like I need that."

"Oh but don't you want to meet Jack? The only way to participate in the Fortune Cup tournament aside from being invited is to win the qualifying tournament. Oh, and just think about all the duelists you'll meet on the way! It's a great opportunity!"

"You don't have to tell me that." I turned and continued on with a scoff, "You act like your in some fan fiction handing out thinly veiled plot exposition."

"That reminds me! I finished my story about Jack!"

"You mean that one where he meets a goofy reporter whose glasses conceal her beauty and he falls in love with her honesty and quirky behavior, becoming a better man and remembering what really matters in life?"

Kanako smiled, "Yep! That's the one."

"Like that would ever happen."

My upperclassman hopped in front of me and spread her arms out to her sides with enthusiasm, stopping me in my tracks, "That's the great thing about fan fiction! No matter how unlikely the situation, you can make magic happen!"

I gave her a sideways look, "You are so weird."

Kanako pouted, "Says the girl who secretly makes Jack Atlas slide shows set to Avril Lavigne hits and posts them on YouTube."

"Hush! Someone could hear you!" pushing her gently aside, I continued on my way again, "That aside, I'll be ready enough for the qualifiers. It doesn't matter who's going to show up to face me, I'll beat them just the same."

"But I hear some dangerous types might be entering."

"Dangerous?"

Kanako nodded, "Yeah, they're letting people from Satellite enter."

I rolled my eyes, "Dumpster divers don't scare me, criminal marks or not. Nobody in that backwater pit could ever be a threat to me."

_Koyou's Perspective_

As his life points went down to nothing and the holograms or our monsters vanished, Blitz chuckled to himself, "Wow, you're strong, Koyou. You really must be from the city. I've only seen a handful of satellite folks that can duel anywhere near your level."

"So there's more duelists like Yusei around?" I'd been starting to wonder. In the days since my first turbo duel and Yusei's departure I'd quickly realized why Danny, who was so much weaker than me, had grown so arrogant. Most people in the area seemed to only have weak cards, only a few people I'd come across had any ability to launch major strategies.

Blitz nodded, "Oh yeah, there's Crow, Johnson, the thugs with Danny that day are pretty good. Then there's Furry."

"Furry?"

"Big guy, lots of hair. He plays a deck built entirely around Kuriboh cards."

I scratched my head, "And he's one of the good ones? With only Kuribohs he must be some kind of dueling monster."

"He's a real beast alright." taking his cards out of his duel disk, my friend slipped his deck back into pocket and walked towards me, heading past me on the way out of the alley we'd been dueling in. He continued as I fell into step beside him, "I'm sure you'll find a lot of good competition soon, especially with the rumors going around."

The rumors he was referring to were about a tournament sponsored by Securities, a qualifier of sorts to earn the chance to participate in a tournament in the city called the Fortune Cup. The winner of the 'Satellite Cup' as people would face the winner of the qualifier held in the city. There was no confirmation of it though. Supposedly someone had just overheard some security officers complaining about scum getting a chance to participate.

"There's no guarantee that it's even true. Besides, doesn't the Fortune Cup involve turbo dueling? I might need a working runner to qualify and I still don't have a runner that can go over fifty miles per hour without overheating. I can't win a race with that."

"Maybe you should try a track down Danny and force him to give you a chip?"

I shook my head, "I'd rather stay in Satellite with no memories than deal with that prick again."

We turned a corner and headed back towards the hangout, "I can understand that. If only one of us worked in a section of the plant that builds CPUs. We could fix yours."

I pondered breaking into the factory, but I had no idea how to do something like that, and besides, it was open all the time. It would be more like an infiltration. Any failure would probably get my friends fired just for knowing me. My thoughts were broken into by Rally running out of the subway station with a joyous look on his face.

"Koyou! Koyou! It's true!" he said, holding up a flier, "They put up fliers announcing the tournament! It starts tomorrow morning!"

When he reached us I took the offered flier and looked at it. Sure enough, the Satellite Cup was officially on, and it was going to be starting the next morning. Unfortunately, there was also going to be turbo duels involved. By the second round actually. "There's no way I can get my runner working by tomorrow evening for the second round."

Rally looked sad, having promised to not steal again. I could tell he was tempted to steall another chip and sacrifice himself for me. I stopped the thought process right then and there, "No stealing, Rally. Even if I can't get a working chip and join this tournament, I'll find some other way into the city. I don't mind waiting a few months if I have to. You got that?"

He simply nodded.

Blitz sighed, "Maybe if you could talk to Crow he could help you get some tools to fix it. You can't get into the factory fast enough getting a job, but Crow's good at breaking into places and sneaking into them to."

"Crow's one the duelists you mentioned earlier. You know him?"

Blitz nodded, "Yeah, he's an old friend. Haven't talked to him in a while since he's usually pretty busy, but he wouldn't turn you down."

"Well that sounds good. Where do I find him?"

"That's kind of the problem. He lives in the B.A.D. Area. It's one of the more dangerous parts of the Satellite."

"I'm not afraid of a little danger."

"Danny's crew likes to call it their turf, you might get ganged up on if you go in there."

I scratched my head in annoyed thought, "That could be a problem. You think I might be able to get to Crow before they find me?"

"Maybe, I'll draw you a map. Come on." Blitz lead the way into the hideout and I readied myself for what lay ahead.

The B.A.D. Area was truly a decimated place, even by Satellite standards. I'd heard about the accident that had caused Satellite to be separated from the rest of the city, but guiding my runner down the streets and seeing the barely shoved aside rubble in person put some perspective I'd lacked to it. Making people live in such a place without making any attempts at repair was just inhumane. I was astounded that this Crow fellow could support an entire group of orphans like I'd been told. No wonder he was a break-in artist. No factory job could achieve the kind of revenue he would need. I hadn't yet met him, but I had to respect him.

I was going 45 down the road, which wasn't fast, but fast enough to cause damage to th kid that suddenly ran out into the street in pursuit of a ball. I barely managed to brake in time to avoid breaking him. "Kid, watch out. You nearly got yourself hit."

The kid looked at me in fear, probably because he was used to the gangs in the area or something. The fact I was pretty tall and a stranger likely didn't help much either. The kid was too young to have enough deductive reasoning and figure out I wasn't dangerous. After all, I'd stopped, not yelled, and had no marker, but he still started crying. I had no idea what to do. What little I knew of myself didn't include being good with children.

"Hey, kid, don't cry. I'm not mad or anything." I dismounted my bike and squatted down so I;d seem smaller.

"Oi! Patrick! Watch it!" a scolding voice came out from the same direction the boy had run from. I turned t see the source, a short but muscular guy with long orange hair held up by a headband. He was dressed like and bore enough criminal marks to match Blitz's description of Crow, "How ,any times have I told you to look both ways before you go into the street?" The man looked to me apologetically, "Sorry about that. He's lucky you cared enough to not just run him over."

"From that I get the impression that you've seen kids hit before."

"Only me that one time thankfully. It only winged me too. Otherwise I'd be dead."

I stayed where I was so the boy could keep calming down, but continued my conversation, "Are you Crow?"

"Who's asking?" he said, not necessarily suspicious, but being careful.

"My name's Koyou. Blitz said you could help me get access to some specialized tools for my runner."

"Oh, you know Yusei's crew?" he thought a moment and comforted Patrick,"Since it's Yusei you probably need tools for a circuit board. I know for a fact he has everything else."

I nodded, "That's right. My CPU is damaged, my regulator program can't keep my engine cool. Blitz said you could sneak me into the factory so I can fix it."

"It'll take a few days to gt that kind of thing ready."

"I need it done before tomorrow."

Crow cocked an eyebrow, "So you're entering the tournament?"

"Yeah, the second round is in the evening and I'll need a working runner for that."

Crow stood up again and I got the impression I should too, "Then let's make a deal. I meant to go make this deal with Yusei, but I've been too busy. Thing is I've got some tools, but I'm terrible at circuit boards."

"So you want me to help you with your runner, and if I do you'll let me fix mine too."

"Exactly."

Patrick seemed recovered, "Crow, are you entering the tournament after all?"

The orange-haired duelist smiled at the boy, "Seems like it. We have a deal, Koyou?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to help. Keep in mind though, when the time comes I'll be the one winning the tournament." I said this with a friendly smile on my face, as an invitation to competition later.

My new friend laughed, "Well, I'll look forward to that then. Come on. I have to take this rascal back to the others, then we can head over to my place, it isn't far."

The two of us chatted a bit as I worked on the motherboard of his runner and I learned a lot about the past of Yusei, Crow, and Jack. Apparently they were long time friends, orphans helping each other and the other kids like them survive on the streets. It made it seem all the stranger that Jack would betray them. Crow didn't go into too much detail, just opening up enough to explain his dreams of making the Satellite a better place. I explained to him why I had to beat him. Even if my motivations weren't as noble or important as his, I had to fulfill them.

Something I'd said seemed to make him think, as the moment I got done fixing my own runner, he challenged me, "How about we test them out, see what they can really do?"  
"You're challenging me to a turbo duel?"

"Why not? It's a good way to see if or runners are at their best and see what we'll be up against in the tournament finals." he said the last part with a mischievous smile.

It was a smile I returned, "All right. What's the course?"

"A lap around the main street. We don't have a track so it's Street Duel rules. That fine with you?"

"You've got yourself a duel."

We wheeled our runners out to the street and Crow set the goal, "First one back here wins."

"Let's rev it up." firing up our runners, the duel was on.

Crow: 4000, Koyou: 4000

Crow shot off the starting line like a bullet, his runner was so much faster than my stock parts one that I stood no chance of taking the first turn, both in the race and in the duel. One thing was clear. I wasn't going to win in a contest of speed, even though my bike was climbing past 60 and working fine. I'd have to beat him in the duel portion.

My new friend drew as he rounded the first turn, "I've got the first turn, so I'll draw and play the continuous spell card 'Black Whirlwind'. Whenever I normal summon a Blackwing monster to my side of the field I can bring a Blackwing monster from my deck to my hand that has less attack." the card appeared next to his runner. It was a formidable one indeed. Even knowing little of this Blackwing archetype, I could tell it was powerful, "Next I'll summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" a bird man with a huge spear and 1700 attack hit the field, "Black Whirlwind activates, and I add Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow to my hand! To end it all I'll place 2 cards face down. Your move."

I went to work, drawing a card from the top of my deck, "My draw, I summon forth Gemini Scorpion! His effect activates, special summoning Evocator Chevalier from my hand." the the dark armored Gemini Scorpion appeared and Evocator Chevalier stepped from his shadow in all his 1900 attack glory, "Now, from my hand I activate the equip spell Supervise! Equipping this to Evcator grants him an effect. By sending one equip spell I control to the grave, I can destroy one card on your side of the field."

Crow reached for a face-down card, "I don't think so. I activate the trap card Icarus Attack. I trubute Bora the Spear and destroy your Evocator and your Scorpion!" Both by monsters shattered from the effect and I winced, but it wasn't over, a pillar of fire erupted, birthing Evocator Chevalier anew. Crow was surprised, "What?"

"By destroying Evocator Chevalier you sent Supervise to the grave. When Supervise hits the grave I can special summon a normal monster from there. Since Evocator is a normal monster in the grave, I just brought him back. Now, Evocator, direct attack!" the swordsman lept into the air, coming down hard blade first.

Crow: 2100, Koyou: 4000

Crow cried out from the blow and swerved a little, slowing down enough in his attempt to regain control to let me pass him. Looking back I could see him smile, "Caught me off guard there. Your virtual impact is ridiculous, especially for a monster that size."

"Thanks." I said, not really taking the compliment seriously. Why would my impact be any harder than normal? "Two face down cards end my turn."

"My draw." fully recovered, Crow's superior runner was already gaining on me, "I summon Blackwing – Blizzard of the Far North!" a bird resembling a pelican appeared, "When he's summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower Blackwing monster from my graveyard in defense position. I summon Bora the Spear! Black Whirlwind adds Vayu the Emblem of Honor to my hand. But I remove it from play to activate Allure of Darkness and draw 2 cards."

I gritted my teeth. Even though I was in the lead, this guy was clearly incredibly strong. In fact, I wasn't sure I would survive his counterattack. Those two cards seemed to include what he needed.

"Now, I use the effect of Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, as long as I control a Blackwing monster other than another Gale, I can special summon him from my hand." a tiny bird man arrived on the field. "Next a face down! Delta Crow – Anti-Reverse! If I control 3 Blackwing monsters I can destroy all of your face down cards."

"Denied!" I proclaimed, "I activate my first face down, Call of the Haunted to special summon Gemini Scorpion from my graveyard, his effect special summons Tuned Magician from my hand! To that effect I chain Gemini Booster! It equips to Evocator Chevalier, raising his attack points to 2600."

Crow laughed, "Boy, you're a stubborn one! In that case I'll activate the other effect of Gale the Whirlwind. Once per turn I can half the attack points of one monster on the field, I choose your Chevalier!" Chevalier's attack went down to 1300, "Next I tune my level three Gale the Whirlwind to my level 4 Bora the Spear." the two monsters soared into the air, ""Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Fly, Blackwing Armor Master!" A large armored bird man descended with a formidable 2500 attack. "Armor Master! Attack his Chevalier!"

I was struck hard, but I refused to cry out as Crow passed me. It wasn't from the damage that he took a lead in the race, he was just that much faster than me.

Crow: 2100, Koyou: 2500.

"When you took out my Chevalier you also destroyed my Gemini Booster! When it's destroyed I can grant a gemini monster of my field its effect. Tuned Magician becomes a tuner monster."

"What? I've never heard of anything like that. You really aren't from satellite. Nobody here could have a deck like that. I end my turn. Show me what other tricks you have, buddy."

"Gladly. My draw!" I drew a card and poured on the speed as we rounded a turn. Looking at the card I was struck by familiarity. I'd never played it since awakening, but I remembered. One of my father's most powerful cards, and it was perfect for my situation, "I summon Dark Valkyria!" the dark armored angel was summoned to field, taking flight on metallic wings, "Time to answer a synchro summon with a synchro summon!"

"Bring it on!" Crow said with a smile.

Tuned Magican and Dark Valkyria flew into the air, "I tune my level 4 Tuned Magician to my level 4 Dark Valkyria! Burning fire purging ire, fists of stone crushing bone! Synchro shokan! Charge on through, Black Brutdrago!" a massive stony dragon the size of a small bus slammed into the ground and stampeded next to me with 3000 attack points. "Go! Attack his Armor Master!"

My dragon slowly spat fire which wreathed around his body as he charged the enemy monster. Crow raised a card from his hand, "I activate Kalut the Moon Shadow in my hand, discarding it to give Armor Master 1400 attacl points until the end phase."

"What?" I cried out in shock as Armor Master suddenly had 3900 attack, enough to destroy my monster. Which is exactly what it did. My monster crashed into a heap of magma, from which Dark Valkyria rose, "Good one, but I'm not so easily gotten rid of. When Black Brutdrago is destroyed, I special summon a gemini monster from my graveyard with its effect. I chose Dark Valkyria. Have some of this!" Dark Valkyria swooped down and took out Blizzard of the Far North.

Crow: 1600, Koyou: 1600.

We rounded another bend as I continued my turn, "The battle phase is done, but I'm not! I activate the effect of Dark Valkyria, giving her a counter worth 300 attack points. It won't be there long however because her other effect removes the counter and destroys one of your monsters. Say goodbye to your Armor Master!"

Crow went wide-eyed. I thought it was because I'd managed to clear his field, but that changed when I saw him slam on his breaks. My gaze went ahead of the duel to the road ahead and to young Patrick, chasing after that ball again. I slammed on my breaks hard and swerved to avoid him. I wasn't sure if I missed him or not, because my bike fell over and started skidding across the ground with me on it. I held on as hard as I could without even thinking about it, as if I could stop it from hitting anyone by hanging on. Darkness overtook me before I came to a stop.

My mind went back to my forgotten past, my life apparently trying to flash before my eyes. It couldn't do it though. All it could conjure up were famliar voices crying out my name, begging me to be okay. Soon though, they were replaced by different voices, the voices of children, and of Crow. When I openned my eyes he and a bunch of kids were kneeling over my prone form.

"Thank God! He's not dead." Crow said with relief, "Koyou does anything hurt? Ow many fingers am I holding up?"

"Sixty seven and a half." I groaned, "Where's the kid? Did I-?"

Crow shook his head, "He's fine, you missed him." graoning again I tried to stand up, but Crow placed a hand on my chest to stop me, "You shouldn't move, you might have hurt your neck."

"Is my runner alright?"

"Of course I haven't checked it yet, but it didn't look like it took much damage. Paint job's probably even worse now."

I shoved his hand aside and climbed to my feet, "Good, I need it tomorrow."

One of the older kids gawked at me, "Wow, mister, are you really fine?"

Looking at my torn jacket, which I'd found discarded, I spotted blood flowing from bad scratches on my elbow, there were also some on my knee. Flexing both, there was no serious pain, "Just some bad scratches, my clothes have seen better days."

Crow laughed, "Wow, man. If you took a crash like that and got up you must be a born turbo duelist."

"I just landed right. Should have worn safety gear."

He laughed again, "Dang, you're so practical. A lot like Yusei. Come on, we've got some medical supplies over at the orphanage that we can use. Gotta get ou patched up. After that duel I really want to meet you in the tournament."

"Be gentler next time. You duel crazy." I kidded.

"Same to you man. Same to you."

Next Chapter: Wrath of the Duel

In the next episode of Stardust Accerator, the tournaments to decide who gets a chance at the Fortune Cup begins. Koyou must face one of the elites in Danny's crew named Kameno and Mei must square off against a spiteful fellow student with a dark deck. Can Koyou beat Crow? Even if he can get passed the Blackwing user, will he meet the fearsome Mei at the final stage? If they clash, will the ghosts of his past finally surface?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, and for this chapter not matching the preview. From here one I won't be doing any previews at the ends of chapters to avoid incorrect ones. Anyway, I found the inspiration needed to proceed forward, but in the end decided to skip Koyou's first round duel. Mei's first round duel will be re-capped next chapter and I'm going to have at least one second round duel in there as well. Also, An earlier chapter will eventually be revised, since a virtually identical archetype called Vairons was released in the OCG. Mei will be using Vairons instead of Harbingers. This chapter features one of many included references to Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia in the form of the titular duel runner "Black Chariot".

Episode 7: Black Chariot

I halted my bike at the finish line and Crow, who was taking his turn with the stopwatch, shook his head in disappointment, "It's no good. You're best time is still a whole 20 seconds slower than my average time on the Blackbird. At this rate you'll never get a first turn. Worse than that, if you run into a fast guy he might beat you by completion if he gets a lucky break in the duel."

I sighed. The guy was right, as much as the others might try to encourage me, my runner just wasn't physically capable of matching his old runner, much less the cutting edge ones likely waiting in the final match. What was I going to do in the second round when the tournament started including turbo duels? I needed upgrades if I was going to stand a chance of winning all the way to the finals. After all, the final match for the qualifying tournament was in the city, against a city-dweller. That person's runner could likely outclass even Crow's.

The others; Tank, Blitz, Nervin, and Rally, all came walking over to perform the obligatory encouragement routine, with Tank speaking up first, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Koyou. You actually make up a good bit of time on the cornering. You've got skills."

"That's not the issue. I can ride just fine, but these old, battered parts can only get me going so fast." I patted the frame, "I just wish I could put some better parts in the old girl. I'm literally rolling on soda cans and rusty coat hangers here."

Crow laughed, "Well I got some coat hangers that aren't rusty if ya think it'll help."

I sighed, "To be honest I don't even know how it's running at all in this state."

Rally frowned, "If only Yusei were still here. I'm sure he could make it run better."

Nervin nodded, "Well, I'm sure by now he's dueling his way to the top of the dueling circuit."

"I'll probably meet up with him when I go to the city for the finals. He can fix my bike then." I smiled.

Crow chuckled, "Hey now! We both breezed through the first round remember? You'll have to get through me first."

"You kidding? I beat you a couple days ago I can beat you again." I teased.

"I had a face-down and plenty of life left. You wanna go again?"

"No, I'm kidding. Just kidding. That was a draw. Could've gone either way." I started my runner, "We can just settle it in the tournament."

"If you head there now you might reach the second round in time." Crow chided. It was particularly cutting since the next round wasn't for two more days.

"Funny." I replied, "Now if you'll excuse me guys I'm going to go see if I can scrounge up some more DP, maybe practice my turbo dueling."

Nervin realized my purpose, "Yeah, I hear the duel runner shop in town is reopening for the tourney, I hear some big wig from the city wants to use the opportunity to make some cash."

Crow interjected, "You might not wanna go over that way, I hear some stooge on a black runner is hassling riders in that area. Rumor has it he's headless and challenges people to Shadow Games."

"Oh, we'll if those games are on motorcycles I'll make doubly sure to avoid him. I don't think I could win a turbo duel against some shadow rider."

"You couldn't win against a snail on that thing." Crow teased again.

"Ha, ha." I replied flatly then started on my way.

I spent the next couple of hours running across various duelists and facing them, either in regular or turbo duels. In the latter I was only able to keep pace with a few equally clunky runners, but there were a fair amount of bikes in better condition. It didn't surprise me though. The jerk I had gotten the runner from didn't seem like the type to care for his ride. Regardless, believe me when I say it was pure happenstance when I found myself in the northern slums near the duel runner shop. I didn't even realize where I had wandered to until I noticed the black runner gaining fast, it's rider clad all in black with a hooded robe. The runner seemed far too nice for the area, as well-maintained as Crow's even.

"What are the odds...?" I sighed.

Suddenly, as the black runner pulled level with mine my system screen went into duel mode. Blue flames suddenly appeared at set intervals on the main road, with a large pyre appearing on top of the store. Did this guy have some connection to it? I had no time to ponder it, for the race was on. Perhaps I could have just whipped my bike around and made my escape, but something about the guy made me want to beat him, more than that... something felt familiar in the air. Some part of me, deep in my gut, screamed _"Beat this guy! The only path forward is through _him_!"_

As the dark rider totally began to outclass me in speed I caught a good look at his runner. There was no way a runner like that was made from a pile of reject stock parts. The frame sat low, the lowest part being near the middle of the wheels rather than near the top like most runners. Despite the way it sat, the frame was actually shaped more like a street bike than a sport's bike. More comfort than streamlined. The front wheel was further forward than usual as well, like the claws of a beast reached ahead to claw at the ground as it ran. The design was like some charging panther.

While I was entranced by his ride, the rider took the fast turn, both in the race and the duel. He said nothing, simply summoning a dark attribute warrior in spiked armor to the field. He then activated 'Foolish Burial', sending a card from his deck to the grave before setting a face down. Since he wasn't talking I called up the data for the monster on my screen. It was Dark Blade, a normal monster with a solid 1800 attack points. That face down was probably trouble. I couldn't be too hasty even though I had a warrior of my own that was narrowly stronger.

"My turn. I draw!" Nice, an equip, "I summon Evocator Chevalier!" the crimson warrior appeared, floating beside me, "Next I activate the equip spell, Fighting Spirit. My Chevalier gains 300 attack for every monster you control. Right now that only one, so 2200 attack will be coming after your Dark Blade!"

I revved the engine closing the distance as we neared a turn and sent Chevalier in for the attack, "Crimson Slash!"

The dark rider extended a hand and activated a trap, a slender orange dragon wrupting from it and lifting not only the Dark Blade sky high, but it's attack points too, raising them from 1800 to 2700. My warrior was outgunned.

Koyou: 3500, Dark Rider: 4000

"Gah!" I fell back from the impact. I very nearly crashed in the turn, but I held on, activating the second effect of Fighting Spirit, "When My monster would be destroyed in battle I can destroy Fighting Spirit instead! One face down ends my turn."

I looked at the data for his trap and the strange dragon it had equipped to Dark Blade. 'Roll Out!' equips a union monster in the grave to an eligible target on the field. The union monster was probably what he sent to the grave earlier. The data listed it as 'Kiryu', which could raised Kiryu's attack and defense by 900 or offer itself up to enable him to attack directly. Both were bad, I'd have to get rid of it fast.

My opponent drew wordlessly, summoning out a female knight. It was Command Knight, card that gave all warriors on the same side 400 attack. That Dark Blade was now boasting 3100 attack. If I didn't play my cards right I was dead for sure! However it was pretty clear what his strategy was. Dark Blade was his ace. His entire deck was built around it most likely. I just had to keep him off the field.

Speaking of Dark Blade, the dragon-mounted knight turnedand bore down on my own warrior, but Evocator wasn't about to go quietly into the night, "Trap card open! Kunai with Chain! This oldie but goodie forces your Dark Blade into defense mode!" a bladed chain lashing out from the trap, yanking the offending monster to the ground, dragon and all. Afterward, my Chevalier picked up the end of it, "As a bonus, it can also equip to my monster for a 500 point attack boost!"

The dark rider placed two face downs without saying a word and motioned the end of his turn.

"My draw!" I had to hold off as I spotted the rider steer around some debris in the road. Instinctively, I lifted up the front wheel of my runner so I could ride over it. I nearly lost control again, but the move closed a bit of the distance between us, even if the gap was widening again soon after, "I spend my normal summon to give Evocator his effect! I'll be using that effect to deal with your Dark Blade!" Evocator twirled the chain weapon over his head and lobbed it at Dark Blade, impaling the warrior. The kunai, Dark Blade, and the dragon he was equipped with, all shattered. The rider didn't even flinch. I went on the attack, "With no other monsters on your field, Command Knight can be attacked!"

As Evocator charged in the dark rider activated a trap. It was a familiar one: Birthright, a trap the revives a normal monster. Dark Blade was reborn, and Command Knight's effect meant I had to target the revived warrior instead. Not that it mattered, it still had lower attack. I found out differently when I signaled the attack. It was then that the other trap fired, and an all too familiar bladed chain impaled my warrior, destroying it.

"Gah!"

Koyou: 3100 vs Dark Rider: 4000

I held firm, but my thoughts raced as he pulled even further ahead of me. _Who is this guy? His deck is so focused to that single point I can't stop it from advancing. And worse still, I'm wide open! If I don't do something he can take me out next turn!_ "Fine! I'll use it now! I activate Double Summon! With this I can normal summon or set an additional time this turn! I'll use that option to set a monster! Turn end."

The rider drew as he rounded the second of three turns. Part of me had wondered why the course was so short, but it was obvious in that moment. He was fast enough and powerful enough to win quickly either way. If the track were any longer, he'd never win using speed to complete the course. It was as much an escape route as it was a means of escaping boredom. He summoned another union monster, 'Pitch Dark Dragon'. It only boosted Dark Blade to 2200 as he mounted it, but the other effect was the more major issue. That effect sent a certain sword straight through my set monster, destroying it and piercing through to my life points.

I refused to budge, "You destroyed Featherizer, when destroyed in battle I can use its effect to send one gemini monster from my deck to the grave and draw a card."

The rider didn't care, he ignored the smile on my face as I sent a sliver of hope to the grave and drew another. That hope made the follow up attack from Command Knight seem like nothing. I gave no ground, but the same cant be said for my life points. Apparently sure of his win, the rider ended his turn without a new face down.

Koyou: 400 vs 4000

"My turn!" I needed a specific card. If I didn't draw that card it was over. I didn't have the firepower in my hand to take out that 2200 points without it. Glancing ahead, I saw the finish nearing, just around the slight bend in the course at the back of the shop. The situation was worse than I thought. If I didn't do something, even my attack couldn't stop him from winning by course completion. Even if I drew the perfect card he'd still win!

"No." I muttered to myself. That feeling in my gut, that need to beat him, cried out in rage, "I won't lose! I won't let you beat me!" (A/N: Cue winning theme music.) My whole body tingled suddenly, like it was about to burst into flames, I suddenly knew what I needed to do, and the path before me that could "This is my draw!" I drew... the perfect card, "I summon Blazewing Butterfly!" The monster I'd drawn with Featherizer's effect burst onto the field, "Next I equip it with the card I just drew, Supervise! With this Blazewing gains its effect." The already fiery creature blazed even hotter, flying up and then crashing into the ground, forming a patched up lava from which the monster I sent to the grave erupted, "Blazewing can tribute itself to revive a different gemini with its own effect active. Supervise's other effect triggers in the grave, reviving Blazewing!" The fire butterfly reappeared in a pillar of flame, both it and Tuned Magician flying in front of me as they became the rings and stars of a synchro summon, "Tuned Magician's effect makes her a tuner, so I tune my level 4 Tuned Magician to my level 4 Blazewing Butterfly! Fist of stone, crushes bone. Breath of fire purges ire. Synchro shokan! Charge on through, _Black Brutdrago_!" The large dragon formed in a blaze of rage, galloping in front of me at high speed.

The rider turned, probably in shock, as I started speeding up, closing the distance. He spoke for the first time, "Using the virtual solid technology to create a slipstream? I've never seen someone drafting in the wake of a monster!"

"I won't let you try it either! I activate Black Brutdrago's effect! By discarding Phoenix Gearfried from my hand, I destroy Birthright, which destroys the monster you used it on!" A hologram of Phoenix Gearfried's card appeared in front of Brutdrago then shattered as the dragon inhaled it and spit it as a destructive ball of fire at Birthright. One minor cataclysm later, and the dark rider was left with only Command Knight.

Even with the extra speed, I was still going to lose by completion, but I refused the idea. Instead, I pushing my runner to the limits. The innards of it shook, but all my raw will was aimed at going forward, straight towards the divider that blocked the road from the sidewalk and formed the turn. With a bellow, the brutish dragon in front of me plowing into it, the virtual solid feel being enough the knock the stone barrier to at least a slant. A shortcut ramp that sent me flying over the corner. As I descended I pulled slightly ahead of the rider, but in my gut I knew he would gain it back. So I commanded the attack, "Black Brutdrago attacks Command Knight!"

The thuggish dragon crashed down on the unprotected warrior and sent the dark rider weaving out of control from the impact. He fell back and I landed... sideways, crossing the finish as I flipped off the side of my runner and the bike itself rolled over me, sliding to a halt a dozen yards away.

Koyou: 400 (W) vs Dark Rider: 1400 (L) [Decided by race completion].

Climbing to my feet I berated myself, "God, I have to stop crashing this thing. That's the second time at least."

The Dark Rider came to a halt, his beastly bike roaring before settling down into a purr-like idling state. He didn't get off at first, "You and I are a lot alike it seems."

"Both use equip-focused warrior decks."

He nodded, "Both of us searching for something. Trying to blaze the path to something we care about."

I was stunned.

"I can see it in your dueling. You're hungry, reaching out for that goal beyond your reach. We're a lot alike indeed. You even crashed in the same spot I did back then."

I looked over at my bike, then back to the rider, "What?"

He took off his helmet... and there was nothing there. He put down the kickstand on his bike and got off of it. The headless rider then extended a hand, in it was a card, his Dark Blade, "Give this to Masha. She should be here soon."

Dumbfounded, I simply took the card and he turned, walking (and fading) away, "I can rest now. I hope you find what you're looking for." With that, he – and his bike – were gone.

Almost on cue, a beautiful woman in her early forties came rushing out the back door of the duel runner shop, looking equal parts angry and concerned, "What's up with this spot and people crashing? I come back and sure enough some punk is careening down the alley again. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Remembering my runner, I rushed over to it. It was banged up, but there didn't seem to be any major damge. With the ramshackle inner-workings though, there was no telling.

"Your runner looks terrible."

"It was, for the most part, like that before."

She paused, as if remembering something, "Ah. That's true. It's been so long since I've been in Satellite that I forgot how slapped together the runners are." She frowned, "I'm ashamed of myself as a mechanic."

I turned, "Are you Masha by any chance?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

I stood, facing her all the way I presented the card, "This is gonna sound weird, but I just dueled a guy on a black runner with no head and he told me to give you this."

Masha took the card and examined it. It only ok a moment for her to gasped and clasp a hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, "This... this was Daren's. They never found it. It... has to be the same one, it's got the little Amulet of Ambition I drew on it."

"I guess you knew the guy?"

"I can't believe the rumors were true. I'd heard of the headless rider in the city. That's why I came back. I can't believe... He must have..."

"Take your time."

Wiping her eyes, Masha smiled, "Sorry, you don't know anything about this, kid. You probably weren't even born yet."

I shrugged.

"Come on in the shop. I'll make you something to drink and tell you about the headless rider."

I picked up my bike and dusted it off, leaned it on the wall because the kickstand was broken, then followed the woman inside. She sat me at a table and went into the back. Sitting there, I couldn't help but notice the pictures on the wall. There's was some old picitures of a mmuch youner Masha alongside a man in the same riding gear as the headless rider. In some of th pictures was the same bike. In others she was totally bald. Cancer?

I got answers when she came back out a few moments later, "Oh, those old things. I left them behind when I went off to the city."

"I was under the impression leaving the Satellite was forbidden."

"It normally is, but my husband is a wealthy man. If you have money you can do whatever you like in this world of ours." she set down some tea in front of me, "That's what I learned back then. As much as I might hate it. Money means everything."

I took a sip as she continued.

"I was born here in this very shop. My dad was the first owner. From him I learned to work miracles with runners. Long story short I inherited the shop and later the very thing that killed my dad."

"Cancer?"

"Yes. That didn't come up until later though. Long after I met Daren. The idiot got too extreme in a turbo duel and crashed outside just like you. You were lucky though. Daren lost his runner and broke an arm. Broken limbs are a big deal here you know. We don't have hospitals." She paused to take a drink, "I did what you do in Satellite, good person needs help you give it. So I set his arm and nursed him back to health. He worked of his debt the best he could. After that he wouldn't leave me alone, said he loved me."

"Sounds kinda cheesy."

"That's what I thought at the time too. Anyway, after a while I gave up and started dated him. We built a runner together. Though he was mostly designer since I was the better mechanic. He said he wanted a frame that was both of us, his own hunger and ambitition with my beauty and strength... In case you haven't figured it out he was a real cheeseball. The runner was beautiful though, and ran like a true beast. Around that time, hearing about the runner, a parts manufacturer, a guy named Warner, came into town to see it and apparently was smitten with me. _That _was when the cancer came up."

"The ultimate party crasher."

She nodded, "Warner said if I married him he'd take me to the city and I could be easily cured. But I loved Daren. Warner, being the nice guy he is, hosted a tournament just for me. The winner would get a substantial sum and a ticket to the city. It was a way for Daren to cure me. However..."

"Warner laid down a bet." I guessed.

"Yep, if Daren lost I would marry Warner instead. Daren made me agree, said that my life was too important to take any risk at all." Masha looked down at the table, "He won by completion in the final, throwing everything he had into defeating his foe... and crashed. The wreck took his head clean off. They never found it or mos of his scattered deck."

I scratched my chin, "That explains why his ghost would appear now, with such a similar tournament."

"That's what I was thinking. He was probably dueling like mad to get my attention."

You said you'd married? Warner take advantage?"

Masha smiled, "Actually no. Warner said he lost the bet fair and square and gave me the winnings, took me to the city himself, saw to it I got cured, and got me work. He never proposed, he just left the door open and was there for me."

"Sounds like a nice guy after all."

"Yeah. He waited 10 years for me. He didn't even mind me coming back over the rumors. I love him. Daren is still in my heart though. Always will be."

"That's nice." I took the last sip of my drink and pondered my own situation.

Masha seemed to read my expression, "You know, I think I have something that will improve your chances in the tournament."

I looked to her, surprised, "I couldn't take a reward, I didn't do anything."

She shook he head, "You did a lot. Plus, seeing you care for that old clunker makes me think you'll take good care of it."

"Wait... you don't mean...?"

The woman smiled wide, "Follow me."

She lead me to the backroom, where the very runner that Daren had been riding was waiting, looking as good as new, "I can't take this! It was his. You should definitely keep it."

"No, I think this is fate. She'll do you good, and I could never ride her like she should be." she stroked the runner fondly, "She needs a duelist, and I think you to will get along. After all, you beat Daren."

"You knew that?"

"You seem like the kind of person that would crash if it meant winning. I want to see this old girl win another tournament. Just try not to die."

"I-" I new I should refuse, but something about the runner has me enraptured, it was how I imagined love at first sight being.

"Take it. I can see you want to."

I gave in and sat on it. It was glorious. Fit me like a glove. It was like the welcoming embrace of a lover. The passion and desire put into building it was clear.

Masha was still smiling, "Start her up. The frame is custom, but unfortunately when I was restoring her is was only for sentimental reasons. The parts are pretty stock by today's standards. I haven't replced the optional parts yet."

I pressed the ignition and the runner roared to life, then settled to a familiar purr. I could feel the hunger, the beast wanted to duel. It wanted to go faster and faster, and it wanted to win. No, the want was so intense it was like it wanted to consume its opponents. It felt like I'd mounted a mighty panther ready to hunt, "Wow."

Masha laughed, "Yeah, she really sings for you. I haven't heard her like that in a while." patting the beast she made another offer, "I saw you had some other options on your own runner, I could graft them onto her so you can carry some of the other one with you. I'll even give the parts a paint job to match. The rear wings and boosters will push the handling and acceleration even more."

"That's asking too much."

She laughed, "I never said I wasn't charging you. I'll give you a discount on the whole package. 2400 DP."

I looked at my stock of DP codes. "This really must be fate."

"Hm?"

I handed her all my DP, "That's exactly what I have on me."

She raised and eyebrow as she counted, "Fate indeed. Good luck, I can have your parts painted and installed in an hour."

And so the path to the future was opened, "Wait, what's her name?"

Masha smiled as she saw me gazing at the runner fondly, "Black Chariot."

Next Chapter: Round Two, Shifting into Turbo

Set in stone preview: A recap of Mei's first round and Mei takes Vairon, an archetype that relies on non-speed spells, into Speed World. Can she win?

Possible extra stuff: Koyou and Black Chariot run into a road block as Officer Dread returns.

A/N: Yeah I know this is technically cheating. Players can't get B-Chariot until the post game of WC2010, but I like the frame and the event you get it in so much I decided to indulge myself. Plus, all the other main character's runners have interesting back stories and one of a kind frames, why can't Koyou's? Also, be sure to review folks! More reviews means more motivations to keep going!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oops, continuity issues cropped up. Due to the long time between writing chapters 6 and 7 I forgot chapter 6 said (many times) that round 2 was the next day. That will be revised eventually to fit with the time-frame said in chapter 7. I noticed the error in the chapter 7 duel as well, and I will fix that at some point as well. Also I'll be starting work on a spin-off story soon, that serves as a prequel to this story and a bridge between it and my related GX fic. Posting of it will start around the same time as the final round of the invitational tournament is up (in 2-4 chapters, no promises as to when exactly it will be though).

Episode 8: "Round Two: Angelic Acceleration" (Alternate Title: "One Mei Dominate")

"Freshly recruited in to the prestigious Hero Silver rank at the Neo Domino City Duel Academy, the marvelous Mei faces off against a familiar face: Natasha, a career cheerleader seeking to make her own mark in dueling. It's the Ice Queen versus the Firecracker in the first round of the Neo Domino Invitational." The announcer was really pumped up for some reason, as usual he really seemed to enjoy his job, "It's time to duel ladies and gentlemen let's see what these two lovely ladies can do!"

This duel was in the past tense. I was just reviewing the replay of my first round duel even though it was useless. I had a nasty habit of dwelling on the past. Regardless, there was as little harm in it as there was use, so I leaned back in the comfort of one of the school's audio/visual rooms and watched myself take the first turn.

Mei: 8000, vs Natasha: 8000

"My draw. I activate the continuous spell card 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'. Once per turn if I control no monsters I may special summon a fairy type monster from my hand. So I'll lead with my Vairon Vanguard!" A legless mechanical angel that was mostly arms appeared, joined soon after by a golden mechanical cube, "I'll follow with Vairon Cube. Watch and learn precious. I tune my level three Vairon Cube to my level four Vairon Vanguard." the cube split apart and Vanguard floated into the space between the sections, the cube connecting with it and both monsters turning into the usual rings and stars, "Heart of iron, weeding out the wrong. Shield of steel, reinforcing the righteous! Synchro summon! Hold your ground, Vairon DELTA!"

A new angel resembling Vanguard formed, it's wings were huge and sturdy, slamming shut like the pearly gates as it was summoned in defense mode with a sizable 2800 defense. "On that note I end by setting this card." Suddenly a card pooped out of my deck and I added it to my hand, "When Delta is on my field in defense mode, during the end phase I can bring an equip from my deck to my hand. I choose Black Pendant."

The announcer was loving it, "Oh! A powerful protective synchro on the very first turn! Natasha may be hard pressed to get past this wall!"

Natie drew, "Ha! Amateur! I cast Lighting Vortex by discarding one card. Your Delta is dealt with!"

"Trap card: My Body as a Shield. I pay 1500 life to negate the destruction."

The bouncy red-head sighed, "Oh well, you still took damage, so I'll just summon my Vorse Raider and end my turn with a little card face down."

Mei: 6500 vs Natasha: 8000

I drew, "I end my turn with a face down, adding another Black Pendant to my hand."

"That's no fun! Why won't you play with me?" Natasha pouted. The crowd seemed to agree with her, berating me for doing nothing. "I can't get by that big bad monster so I'm gonna bring out Legendary Fiend. He only has 1500 attack now, but he gets 700 attack during my standby, so you can't hide for long!"

I drew, "You bore me. I end my turn and add Axe of Despair to my hand."

The crowd was quickly growing restless, "Come on you stupid girl DO SOMETHING!"

Natasha chuckled and drew, "Legendary Fiend now had 2200 attack, so in few turns you're gonna get it! For now I bring out Archfiend Soldier!"

Lots of high attack monsters... oh well, "I guess I'll destroy you now."

The girl froze, "Wait, what? You're attacking now?"

"Now I summon Sunny Pixie. Now I tune my level 1 Sunny Pixie to my level 7 Vairon Delta. Judgment rains down in a flash of power, smiting the unworthy with divine wrath! Synchro summon! Prosecute, Vairon EPSILON!" Another legless winged mech replaced my shield. Instead of 2800 defense, the bulky armed angel had 2800 attack. "Sunny Pixie raises my life points by 1000 if I use her to summon a light monster!"

Mei: 7500 vs Natasha: 8000

"Now I equip two Black Pendants, the Axe of Despair that I drew, and the Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce I had in my hand already. This adds up to 4300 attack and with the effect of the Twin Swords I'm able to attack you twice."

"All that was just to get all those equips on your real monster?"

I ignored her, "I use Epsilon's effect, sending Black Pendant #1 to the grave to destroy Legendary Fiend. Epsilon loses the 500 attack, but Black Pendant's effect deals 500 damage to you."

"Gah!"

"I attack Vorse Raider with Vairon Epsilon. Dominance Purge!" My monster extended a hand and fired a blast of energy from the palm, blowing the monster away, "Now I attack Archfiend Soldier!"

The poor girl was wracked by a second blast, "Eek!"

Mei: 6500 vs Natasha: 4200

"Next turn, no matter what you summon, I can kill it and get at your life."

"Oh my god! A sudden tactics change leads to a devastating blow! What was once unshakable defense is now overwhelm-"

I flicked off the recording. She hadn't drawn any attack negating traps or destruction spells on her next turn, so my next turn was her last. I wasn't too shocked personally that I'd dominated the first round, it was the round all the weak ones got taken out of the running. It would be better next time. At least that's what I'd told myself. The next round was that evening and would be a turbo duel, arena rules. Speed World could either make or break me depending on my draw. All I needed to draw was synchro material and protection though. After that there was no problem. I wasn't going to let and environment that prohibited a third of my deck from use bother me. I wouldn't lose. I refused to lose to the early round rabble. Only the King was worthy enough to take me.

My mind wandered to thoughts of Jack Atlas taking me in another way, but I quickly shook them out of my head and focused on the task at hand, fanning out my deck on the coffee table in front of me. I then retrieved my side deck, a 15 card stockpile of cards for making minor tweaks to a deck quickly, from another part of my deck box. Some equip spells were taken out, and the number of traps that became equips were increased. Sure, I had a trump card that could deal with Speed World, but I wasn't going to take any added risks if I didn't have to. I needed to get that trump on the field first, so I needed something to hold me until then. I also replaced my continuous spells like Valhalla, since I couldn't use them at all in a turbo duel, which meant I needed a replacement in function for that card. I already had one in the form of Summon Speeder, a non-continuous speed spell that could special summon level 4 or lower monsters from the hand, but kept them from attacking that turn. It couldn't spec summon big monsters, but it filled the speed synchro part well enough.

The doors slid open and I quickly put my deck back together. In walked Satoshi Wataru, grinning like the arrogant ass that he was. To this day I'm not entirely sure how he tracked me down, but the tall, lanky man seemed to think he looked dashing in what ever he wore (even the ludicrous golden riding suit he was sporting at the time). He tried to be covert as he locked the door behind him, but I had already known he was going to do that the moment I saw him. The guy had an annoying habit. One that I hadn't managed to break in the years that I'd known him.

Wataru slid, actually it was more like a slither, into the space next to me on the couch, a hand reaching for the deck I hadn't quite gotten hidden yet, "Oo, a chance to peek at a Hero Silver deck. You expect me to pass this by."

I managed to get it away from him and back into my box, "You're the same rank, if you want to peek at one look at yours."

"I've seen that already."

"Yeah, but looking at that isn't cheating. You were lucky enough to get me as your opponent in the next round remember? Or was that another benefit of being Heitmann's golden boy?"

"You wound me."

I wish.

"Come on. Show me yours and I'll show you mine." one of his arms wrapped around me.

"No thanks."

His other hand went to my knee and started sliding up, "Well, maybe I could take a look at something else for you?"

"You better be careful. Rumor has it I bite."

His hand wandered underneath my skirt, "I like it rough."

Suppressing several malicious urges – including an elaborate one that involved ambushing him once he dropped his guard, beating him senseless, and hurting myself to frame him for attempted rape – I instead merely pulled out the stun gun I'd recently invested in just for him and that other guy in Class 4. He backed off, visibly angry, but in the long run, Wataru should have been thankful. As nice and loveable as my parents both appeared (and genuinely were), if I'd framed him he would have never gotten the chance to prove his innocence. For every bit as nice as my family members were, they were equally wrathful when provoked. To be honest, the only reason I didn't destroy his life with that ploy is because it would have made one or both of my parents end it. As much as I hated them, Wataru wasn't worth destroy _their_ lives too.

Don't look at me like that. It's not like Wataru didn't deserve it. You don't know him like I do. It wasn't the first time he'd made a move or the furthest he'd he'd ever tried to go. Let's forget about stuff like that and move onto more pleasant things.

There was a knocking on the door as Wataru and I were staring each other down. I was probably a bit lucky there, as I could tell he was thinking about trying to get the weapon away from me. He dare not do anything with someone just outside, even if it was only Kanako-chan, "Mei-senpai! Are you in there? The librarian said you were watching your first duel. Can I watch it with you?"

Wataru stood and unlocked the door, storming past her with nothing but a glare. Kanako returned one of her own before turning to me and coming to my side. I made sure to hide the stun gun so she wouldn't know I'd nearly need to use it. She was worried enough, "Senpai, are you okay? Did Wataru get fresh with you again?"

"It's nothing?"

"You should tell your parents! They would kick him out!"

"They'd do something involving kicking alright." I retorted.

Kanako sighed, "Geez, you're far too kind, senpai."

I looked at my underclassman with a raised eyebrow. She'd met me well after I'd become the "Ice Queen", and I had given her no reason to think anything my negative things about me. I was rarely ever nice to her aside from sharing Jack Atlas collectables, yet she saw me in such a positive light. No, looking at her cute little face it was clear that she worshiped the ground I walked on and everything further up. Kanako saw an idealized version of the truth. At least that's what I told myself, even though in truth she was seeing the me I'd forsaken. The dark me she saw through was looking at her then, listening to the friendly chatter that was coming out of her mouth, and wanted to take advantage. In my sorrow I wanted to destroy her innocence, devour her. I wanted to shatter her and her image of me. I was no better than Wataru really. I was a deviant, a predator.

"So, are you watching your duel or not? It was short so maybe you already watched it."

I nodded, trying unsuccessfully to swallow my dark impulses.

She pouted, "Aww. I wanted to see it again. You're duels are always so amazing."

I stood suddenly, swallowing hard again, "T-ten watch it. I'm not stopping you."

I walked past her and out the door, resisting the urge to lock it as Wataru had done and the urge to prey upon the innocent freshman. Not understanding the situation, Kanako watched me leave with a concerned look. I cared, but that's why I was leaving. That's why I cut afternoon classes again and went home to cry. I hated myself more than I hated everything else. I found myself wishing Wataru would follow me like you see in movies and try something. At least that way I would have someone to hurt.

_Later that evening..._

The clamor in the arena wasn't deafening, but there was enough noises from the runner garages and the crowd to conceal any individual voices I might have heard in the stands. I was pretty sure Kanako-chan had came to watch my duel, and I pretended I didn't wonder if my parents were watching or not. My mom probably wasn't there thanks to her job as chancellor, but she'd watch it on live TV I was certain. Dad was hard to predict, he could just as easily be somewhere in the crowd as he could be of working and waiting for a free moment to watch the recording later. There was no telling.

I walked into the pits and eyed my runner. It was a blue, sporty model that seemed a bit masculine for me. Cutting edge (two years ago) and immaculately cared for it boasted above average mods and options for acceleration and maneuverability, the only two things that counted in closed circuit duels. There was no goal to beat my opponent to, so only hitting that first corner mattered. It was an insight Koyou had put into the runner years ago and it hadn't failed either of us.

I stroked the name painted on the side, "Dual Angel". A play on "duel" and a combined salute to the archetypes we used, Gemini (A/N: known as "dual monsters' in Japan) and my Vairon angels. My hand slid over the frame and onto the leather seat, over it and to the rear seat just behind it. Dwelling on the memories, I sat there in that second seat. I thought about how I used to ride on that seat when Koyou took laps around the course or took me places.

"You should have a frillier riding suit. Maybe conceal those curves a bit." a voice said from behind me. I turned to see my dad leaning on the loading bay door.

"You're too overprotective, Professor Kou." I said, spitefully not calling him my father. I glanced down at the plain black and white, skin-tight suit I was wearing. It didn't match my runner, because the runner wasn't mine.

He frowned, running a hand through his thinning, fading blonde hair, "I'm your father, I have that privilege. By the way, your mother managed to manipulate her schedule enough to be here. We could make you first round, but thanks to that we can both be here today."

"That's nice."

He forced a smile, "We'll even have time for a celebratory night out afterward."

I moved the the front seat of the runner so I could drive it and then put on my helmet, "We can celebrate when I win the whole thing. Why don't you use that extra time to make sure you're there for that?"

Dad was about to say something when the announcer started blaring over the speakers, "Wellllcooome ladieeees and gentlemen to the second round of the Neo Domino Invitational! Today we have Speed World in full effect! Two dominating duelists from Duel Academy's elite have come to show us even more of what they have learned! First up: the Golden Boy Satoshi Wataru!"

The door of my area started opening as Wataru rode from his own pit onto the starting line. Dad stood up straight and smile at me, "Good luck, Mei."

I just turned to face forward as the announcer started announcing me. I revved up my engine and accelerated out as he spoke, "Next: the Ice Queen Mei Kou!"

I was quickly at the starting line and Wataru started trash talking. I ignored him and his gaudy golden runner. All that mattered was that starting signal. I retrieved a spell from a special place on my runner as Wataru did the same, "Speed World, set!"

Spheres of purple came out from our runners and changed the course the same color. When the signal finally went green I shot off the start like a bolt of lightning, taking the first turn easily.

Mei: 4000, vs Wataru: 4000

Speed Counters: 1 – 1

I drew at the start of my turn, "I'll lead off conservatively with a set monster and a face down card. Make your move."

"Ha!" Wataru mocked as he drew a card, (Speed Counters: 2) "How boring! I like duels how I like my women, hot and rough! I summon Axe Dragonute, who's going right after you set monster!"

The immense axe of the draconic warrior came down hard on my monster, as I'd planned, "You destroyed my Shining Angel. His effect triggers, bringing a light monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to the field in attack mode. I summon Vairon Cube!" The cube-like mechanical tuner appeared in a flash of Shining Angel's feathers.

The announcer loved it, "Ooooh! A defensive start leads to an early synchro summon! Mei pedigree is shining like her slain angel!"

"Humph. Axe Dragonute's effect changes him to defense mode either way, so I'm safe from your synchro's attacks. I set two cards and end my turn!"

I drew (Speed Counters: 3)

Wataru mocked, "I can't belief you brought that deck of yours into Speed World! There are no Speed Equip Spells and Vairon rely on equips! You can't beat me without them!"

I ignored him, "I summon Vairon Soldier. Now, I tune my level three Vairon Cube with my level four Vairon Soldier!" The cube and the legless robotic angel on my field started to combine, "Forgemaster of the heavens fulfill my orders! Strike down the unworthy with a reign of steel! Synchro Summon! Slice 'em up, Vairon SIGMA!" Large mechanical wings on a robotic body resemlbing the Greek letter, arms surrounded by rings that crackled with lighting. His 1800 attack concealed his true power. The power to break the rules.

Again Wataru laughed, "Ha! I can normal summon stronger than that! In fact I already did."

Again I ignored him, "Sigma attacks your Dragonute, activating his effect! When Sigma attacks and is the only monster I control, I can equip him with an equip spell card from my deck!"

"But you can't activate equip spells in Speed World!"

I grinned, "I'm not activating a spell, I'm activating a monster effect! Speed World doesn't affect it! I equip Axe of Despair!" Sigma absorbed the axe from my deck, "Go! Sigma Shocker!"

Both arms of my angel were extended forward and launched a storm of electricity from their many rings, but Wataru had a trap, "I activate Waboku! This turn I take no battle damage and you cannot destroy my monsters in battle!"

A shield of energy appeared around the dragon warrior, protecting it from my strike, "I'll end with another face down card. Turn end."

"My draw!" (Speed Counters: 4), " I remove my four speed counters to activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton. I draw two cards, then discard one." he did so, "Take a look! I discarded The Fabled Cerberrel, so his effect summons him the field!" a multi-headed puppy appeared on the field.

I rolled my eyes, "Got anything original? You stole that move from my dad."

"He shouldn't have taught it to us if he didn't want us using it." the arrogant silver duelist extended a hand, "Here's something he doesn't do. Trap card DNA Surgery! Every monster on the field is treated as dragon-type!"

I looked over my shoulder at him, "Crap, you're going to..."

"Yep! I set a card then summon Lancer Dragonute. I'm tuning my level 2 DRAGON-type The Fabled Cerberrel with my level 4 Axe and Lancer Dragunute! Awaken, tyrant of all that lays before you! Rule over all with infinite flames! Synchro Summon! Trident Dragion!" An overwhelmingly huge, red, three-headed dragon was summoned in a shower of flame, flames that destroyed Wataru's DNA Surgery and set card. "Trident Dragion's effect activates! When I summon him I can destroy uo two other cards I control, if I do he gains an extra attack for each one. Sine he's got 3000 attack, and your Sigma only has 2800, this is more than over!"

The announcer freaked out, "Amazing play after amazing play! These two elites have yet to even graduate their academy yet are capable of such play! Truly they are worthy of being called the cream of their crop! But will it end here, with this terribly powerful trinity of strikes?"

"I attack Sigma with Dragion!"

I calmly triggered my trap, "You should be used to me saying this by now, but 'No Entry!' You're attacking monster is switched to defense mode."

"Dangit! With that you can... Dangit!" he growled, "Turn end!"

"It's my draw now precious." (Speed Counters: 5-1), "I attack with Sigma! Since he's my only monster I equip Big Bang Shot from my deck, boosting its attack to 3300 and letting him pierce your defense!"

The electrical attack tore through his high synchro monster and shattered it on the way to his life points. "GAH!"

Mei: 4000, vs Wataru: 3500

The audience was on their feet, but I didn't care. I was too busy being totally off my rocker, smiling sadistically back at my foe, "You brag too much, you try to show off around me too much! I know your deck you idiot! Just like I thought, the predictably arrogant Satoshi Wataru didn't bother tweaking his strategy at all! You think you're so far above everyone? You're nothing! You don't even deserve to kneel at my feet! I end with a face down card."

"My draw!" Wataru drew, furiously, then flinched as he saw his draw, "I set a monster. Turn end." (Speed Counters: 6-2)

I drew (Speed Counters: 7-3), "I attack your set Golem Dragon with Sigma." It was easy to know the card. If it were anything else the attack would be higher than defense and setting it would be stupid. Wataru didn't exactly use flip effect monsters, Sure enough I called it right, "Since I only control Sigma, I can equip my Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce! Sigma's attack goes back down to 2800, but he can strike twice!" the defending dragon shattered.

Mei: 4000, vs Wataru: 2700

"You've got no face downs and no monsters! THIS IS MORE THAN OVER! On my second attack I equip another Axe of Despair, boosting Sigma's attack to 3800! Feel the maximum pain!" I span my bike around a charged straight at him, hitting the turbo boosters on it for maximum speed, maximum impact, "SIGMA SHOCKER!"

The virtual solid tech magnified as much as I could magnify it, sent the bastard flying off his bike and tumbling across the ground, his bike falling over and spinning along its old trajectory, barely not flying over the protective barrier and into the crowd. I didn't care. I simply rode on, cackling like a lunatic carried away on the rush of violence, fully intending to run over Wataru, despite the repercussions, if he was still on the tracks when I made my way back around. I didn't even realize I was crying until I parked later.

Wataru was lucky for the second time that day, as he managed to get off the track before I attempted murder.

Next Chapter: A Sense of Dread

Set in Stone Preview: Koyou faces off against "Officer Dread" in the second round of the Satellite Cup.

Possible Events: Crow dueling some random guy, Semi-final match-ups announced.

(A/N: Yes, in case you haven't noticed yet, Mei is actually bi-sexual... and mentally unstable, not that the two are related or anything. Also it was kinda offhandedly revealed that Mei and Koyou are siblings, but more on that in future chapters, as well as why Koyou isn't there with them and why Mei hates her parents.)


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: A Sense of Dread (Alternate Title: Judgment of Dragunity)

"Wow... I mean... WOW!" Crow struggled for words as he inspected the new runner I'd acquired since I'd last seen him. "Where did you even get a runner like that?"

He placed a hand on the purring beast and it revved briefly, almost as if it were snapping at him.

Jumping back he laughed, "That's not funny, man, I thought it was going to eat me for a second there."

I chuckled, setting aside the fact that I hadn't done that. The accelerator had just lost the natural resistance and the weight of my hand revved it. The beast had a bit of a mind of its own, and (since we got along) it didn't bother me that much, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Tank gave the runner another glance over, smiling, "These is as good as Crow and Yusei's easily! I bet you could run laps around any securities with this."

Nervin scratched his chin, "Where _did_ you get this thing?"

"I got it at a discount after I beat the last owner in a duel. Aside from a few salvaged parts from the other, I sold my last one to make up the difference." I was embellishing the truth, they probably wouldn't have believed I earned it by beating a ghost and giving his lover and memento from her past.

We were on the main street of the northern slums and my friends weren't the only ones eying the thing. Securities monitoring the events seemed to be as well, likely because it matched the description of the runner that was harassing duelists days before. I hadn't thought of that when I accepted it. However the thought did occur to Crow.

"You sure you didn't take it from that thug that was giving people trouble?"

I laughed, "I'm telling you the truth. I got lucky."

Tank chuckled halfheartedly, "You haven't looked at the match-ups have you?"

"No, why?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "It seems your opponent is that security officer you beat the day we met, Officer Julius Dread. He's been boasting a new deck and going on a rampage since that day."

I shrugged, "Well, the news could be worse. At least this isn't a closed circuit duel. I don't own very many speed spells."

"Actually that's not the tricky part. You see-"

Crow interupted, "I already won my second round duel earlier today. Next round is the Satellite Finals. Winner faces the city champ. Do the math."

I smiled, "Well I knew I would be facing you to begin with. That's not news." Placing my helmet on I got ready for my opponent to arrive, "Who were your opponents anyway? I missed your duels thanks to prep."

Crow shrugged, "First round was a guy named Ida, one of Danny's crew. He was nothing major. Second round was Furry."

"That Kuriboh user?"

"Yeah. That was hell. He nearly had me a few times." Crow laughed at himself, "I'm embarrassed."

To this day I still wish I'd gotten the chance to see that, but I've never heard of the guy since. "I should have come. Sounds interesting."

"It really was."

I noticed the police cheering and looked over to see the previously mentioned Officer Dread pull up on his standard issue runner. He looked totally confident, and for some reason had torn off the sleeves of his uniform. Perhaps to look more extreme? He definitely seemed to carry himself differently.

I frowned, "I should be careful."

I looked to Crow, who was eying the man as well, "Yeah. You should. Since Securities has access to any cards they please, there's no telling how much he's improved."

The group wished me luck and I pulled away, easing my runner up to the starting line. Dread looked at me and grinned, "Nice runner, but it won't do you any good against the law."

Black Chariot started sounding rougher, as if growling, but I was calmer, "We'll see. Maybe your ride will simply be a light breakfast for my Black Chariot."

I spotted Masha over in the crowd and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture.

One of the other officers raised a flag, "Ready!" We got ready, "Get set!" We got set. "Go! The flag dropped and Black Chariot roared off the starting line, the boosters firing as I pressed for them, but it almost felt like they would have fired anyway. My runner had a battle lust and aimed to slake it. I cleared the first turn almost a full two seconds ahead of Dread. The crowd was awed.

Koyou: 4000 vs. Dread: 4000

"My draw!" one more card joined by starting hand of five, "I'll summon Gemini Scorpion." the twin warriors appeared in a flash, the crimson knight Evocator Chevalier stepping out of his shadow. "His on-summon effect activates, bringing Evocator Chevalier from my hand. One face down card ends my turn. Show me this new deck I've heard about."

He drew as were rounded another corner, with him following me over a pile of rubble that failed to slow either of us down, "I start with a field spell: Dragon Canyon!" the area around us suddenl changed, the rubble replaced with piles of rocks and the buildings replaced with virtual solid canyon walls, "I'll activate it now, discarding Dragunity Phalanx to send Dragunity Arms Laevatein from my deck to my grave."

"Dragunity?"

"Yes! Watch and cower before true speed!" he revved up, shifting gears and gaining distance ntil he was neck and neck with me, then summoned a monster that resembled a Roman in winged owl-armor, "I summon Dragunity Dux! When Dux is summoned I can equipped to him a dragon-type dragunity monster from my grave. I choose Dragunity Phalanx!" Suddenly the monster had a shield. "That's not all. When Phalanx is equipped to a monster, I can special summon him." as the shield was cast aside it became a stumpy little dragon, a stumpy little dragon that was a tuner monster.

Extending his hand then raising it skyward, he began to synchro summon, "Scale and gale, steed and steel, together as one reave the weak! Synchro summon! Dragunity Knight – Gadearg!" a winged man atop a large dark dragon was summoned, reminding me of my previous opponent Daren. But Dread wasn't Daren, and this was far from a Dark Blade deck, "Gadearg's effect adds Dragunity Aklys to my hand, and I discard another Dragunity Phalanx from my hand as the cost. Now, I attack your Gemini Scorpion with my Gadearg! Skyward Decent!"

Scorpion buckled and shattered and I was rocked by the damage, losing speed and being overtaken in the race, "Grrr!"

Koyou: 3200, vs Dread: 4000.

"I end with this card face down!"

I drew at the start of my turn, "I activate my trap: Call of the Haunted! With this I special summon Gemini Scorpion from the grave in attack mode. His effect activates, bringing Tuned Magician from my hand to the field." I played the card from my hand , promptly spending another summon to awaken the flowery mage as an effect monster, "I second summon Tuned Magician, turning it into a tuner. I think you know what I intend! I tune my level four Tuned Magician to my level four Evocator Chevalier!" the two monsters flew in front of me, turning the standard stars and rings, "Fist of stone crushes bone, breath of fire purges ire! Synchro shokan! Charge on through, Black Brutdrago!" the massive dragon appeared in front of me, as if pulling Black Chariot. The slipstream of the virtual solid hologram gave me more speed and I began to gain on Dread, "I activate Brutdrago's effect, discarding the Gemini Soldier in my hand I destroy a spell or trap! Say goodbye to Dragon Canyon! Preemptive Punishment!"

The discarded card was inhaled and Brutdrago fired a ball of punishing flame at the canyon wall... and ran into a trap, "I activate Destruction Jammer! By discarding Aklys from my hand I negate the destruction of Dragon Canyon and destroy the source! Your dragon!"

I went wide-eyed as my dragon shattered and collapsed into a pile of lava. I gritted my teeth and made a charge for revenge, summoning Tuned Magician from the grave, "When Brutdrago is destroyed, I can revive a gemini monster from my grave with it effect active. So guess what? I tune my level four Tuned Magician to my level 4 Gemini Scorpion!"

Dread looked over his shoulder in shock, "Another synchro? On the same turn?"

"Strength of titans, stand before the gods in defiance of mortality!Synchro shokan! Battle eternally, _Colossal Fighter_!"

An immense giant crashed down from the heavens, looming over the Gadearg, I smiled, "Colossal Fighter gains 100 attack for every warrior in my grave, so his attack goes from 2800 to 3100. All of that is coming down on your Gadearg!" A giant fist came down on the dragon knight and I retook the lead from the damaged Dread. Even if he still had slightly more life points, "Turn end!"

Koyou: 3200 vs Dread: 3300

Dread drew, "I activate Dragon Canyon, discard this Dragunity Angusticlavii to add another Dragunity Dux to my hand."

"This trick again?"

"Yes, I summon Dux, then equip Phalanx, then special summon Phalanx and tune!" his hand reached for the sky one more time, "Descend! Strike down the opposition with overwhleming power! Synchro summon! Fly, Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg!" A inged knight on a white dragon appeared and Dread removed a card in his graveyard from play, "I activate Gae Bulg's effect! By removing Augusticlavii from play I grant its attack points to Gae Bolg from the rest of the turn!" I could only watch as Gae Bolg's attack climbed from 2000 to 4100, "Now attack his Collosal Fighter!"

"Gah!"

Koyou: 2200 vs Dread: 3300

Dread passed me again, but I fired my boosters so I came level with him, "Too bad, when Colossal Fighter is destroyed in battle, I can just revive a warrior from the grave, including him! Be reborn Colossal Fighter!"

"I'll end with a face down card."

"My draw!" I grinned, then eyes the Call of the Haunted that had remained, inert, on my field after the synchro summon of Colossal Fighter, "I activate Giant Trunade! All spell and trap cards return to their owners hands."

Dread cursed his luck. I happily returned Call of the Haunted to my hand.

"Now, my monster attacks Gae Bolg." Without the attack boost, Gae Bolg was no match, and I soon gained a decent chuck of ground, tying our life points.

Koyou: 2200 vs Dread: 2200.

"I set a card. Turn end!"

Dread smiled as he drew, "I discard the Bottomless Trap Hole I tried to set, to send Dragunity Pilum from my deck to my graveyard. Next I activate: Monster Reborn, reviving Dragunity Arms Laevatein from my graveyard in attack mode! Now, his effect activates, equipping Pilum from the grave. With this, I can attack you directly, but the battle damage is halved if I do."

1300 damage? It was hefty, but I could just kill the thing on my turn. What was he planning?

"I attack you directly!"

The large orange dragon-warrior dashed right by my monster ans struck me directly, more than cutting my life in half. "Ahhh! That stung."

Koyou: 900 vs Dread: 2200

On that note, he set a face down and ended his turn. I was losing ground from the damage, and he was almost passing me. The finish was closing in and if I didn't do something I was going to lose by completion. It was obvious he had a trap to negate attacks. The question was, which one? If it was Waboku, which could be triggered outside the battle phase, I was screwed. I was also screwed if I didn't draw a gemini this turn. It came down to two things, so I got one of them out of the way, placing a hand on my deck and praying.

"My draw!" I drew, Dark Valkyria... that familiar and useful card that I rarely drew. It was like fate again, like my father lending a hand maybe, lending one of his aces. To bad I was going to use it as ammo, "Trap card open: Call of the Haunted! Remember this? With this I revive Black Brudrago from the grave!"

The brutal looking dragon erupted from the card, once again pulling my chariot, "Now let's try this again! The duel comes down to what your face down is! If it's anything but Waboku, I win! I discard Dark Valkyria," the dark angel was inhaled, "to destroy your face down card!" the ball of fire surged forward, connecting with the face down and destroying it. It wasn't Waboku, he couldn't simply trigger it early to avoid losing it. It was Mirror Force. I grinned, "This is over. I attack your monster with Colossal Fighter," the enemy dragon shattered under a mighty fist, "then attack you directly with Brutdrago! Go! Avenge yourself with Brimstone Bash!"

"You can't do this! I am the law! THE LAW!" Dread was stopped in his tracks by the charge of my dragon and I crossed the finish as his life points hit zero. As I rode past Crow I point at him with a smile, then pointed to myself, signaling that it was the two of us in the Satellite Finals.

Koyou: 900 vs Dread: 0

When I came to a stop, my friends rushed over, Rally was elated, "You did it, Koyou! Just one more round 'til you can go back to the city and find your family!"

Crow was laughed, "What was with that pointing thing, man? Were you trying to be cool?"

"Maybe, did it work?" I asked, somewhat sheepishly.

Rally shouted, "Yeah!"

Crow shook his head and chuckled, "Doesn't suit you at all."

I glared at him grinning anyway, "Oh, you want to go right now, is that it?"

"Ha-ha-ha! Yeah, actually, but I don't think they'd let it count."

"Yeah, and it would suck if the outcome was different when the real thing came along wouldn't it?"

"A lot." Crow nodded, the froze up as he looked over at the securities goons across the way. I was about to glance over and see what was up, but he spoke before I did, "I don't think those securities like you very much right now. Talking to a guy with so many markers isn't helping much either. You might want to lay low, don't give them any chances o arrest you for nothing."

I nodded.

"Don't even look that way again, they might try and remember your face."

Rally didn't seem to agree, "You're just being paranoid, Crow. They're bad, but they aren't bad."

"You wish." I turned to see Masha had walked over to talk, "I've been out of this neighbor since before it was the Satellite, but I can't imagine the situation being _better_ than it was then."

Nervin was naturally confused and suspicious, "And who are you?"

"Masha Peters, I own the parts store, for now. I'm still decided whether or not to stay on."

I nodded, "She's the one I got this runner from."

Crow gave her a funny look, "Why would you take a trade in for such a nice bike?"

She smiled, "Well that's not exactly all he gave me, but let's just say it was fair exchange."

Crow then changed the target of his funny look to me.

I raised my hands defensively, "It's not like that! Don't get any weird ideas!"

Masha broke out laughing when she realized what Crow was thinking, "Please, I'm a happily married woman and my husband is more than enough man for me." She looked to me with a smile and motioned to Crow, "He's right though, about the police that is. You should really lay low."

I sighed, "Hard to believe people have to live in fear of authority like this. Who hires these people?"

Crow nodded, "That's why I want to make the Satellite better. Not just for the kids, but for everybody. If people didn't have to become criminals to live, maybe Securities wouldn't look down on us so much and give us a fair shake."

"I hear ya. Too bad simply winning the Fortune Cup in the city isn't going to do that."

"You think I don't know that? But it a start. Making those folks in the city see us differently is a step in the right direction, and maybe there's prize money, I don't know."

Nervin shrugged, "Well you get to face the King, and dethroning him would probably lead to a nice paycheck."

"There we go. Becoming the King of Turbo Dueling is the best thing I can think of right now to change things."

I thought of Yusei. He was after the King, and was probably working on facing him as we spoke, "Well if Yusei manages to face Jack that very thing is going to happen."

"Yeah I know, but we have to maximize our chances."

I gritted my teeth, a mix of angry and regretful, "Listen. It's like I said. I respect your reasons and I don't want to get in your way, but I need a path to the city and this is only road I see happening for a while. It's not like I can ride down that heavily guarded pipeline chasing Yusei's tail. I need to get over there legally, I have amnesia. Running from the law over there isn't going to make finding my family or my past any easier."

Crow sighed, frowning, "Yeah I know. I don't want to take that from you, but this is a big chance I can't pass up."

"I know. You don't need to tell me that. We'll just see who gets what they need when the final round comes."

"Of course."

I looked firmly into his eyes, "I promise you though. I'm coming at you with everything I have. No mercy. When I beat you-"

"You mean _if_."

"_When _I beat you, I'll do all I can to fix this place once I've found what I've lost."

Crow opened his mouth, but was at a loss for words for a few moments, "Well, if you mean that, it kinda takes some wind out of my sails ya know."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I believe you." Crow stated simply.

I smiled, "Of course, I cold never be the shining beacon of hope for the satellite that a resident cold be, so there's some merit in you winning too."

Crow cracked a smile of his own, "So I better bring my A game huh?"

"You weren't already?"

That one got a laugh out of him.

Masha rolled her eyes, "Well if you guys are done flexing your macho and bonding, how about I treat the winners to a meal."

Rally seemed happy, "That sounds great!"

Nervin grabbed the boy in a headlock, half-joking around, "Since when are you a winner huh?  
Masha laughed, "You can all come. The more the merrier."

_Mei's Perspective_

The crowds cheered, the announcer howled his usual over-dramatic commentary. I was half disappointed there was no confetti as my opponent's life points went down to zero. The Epsilon and Charger I had on the field vanished and I rolled to a stop, putting my deck back together and toning everything out. My foe had landed some good hits. I'd been down to my last 1000 life when I scored the win. Perhaps the last round, with whatever dumpster diver had managed to win a ticket to the city, would be even better. Maybe my next victory would be a satisfying one.

"With a masterful stroke, Mei Kou takes the Neo Domino Invitational! A road of dominance has but one more snag before reaching the glory of the Fortune Cup! Can the Champion from Satellite pose any more of a threat to this Princess of Dueling? Or are we looking at the future queen?"

Yeah. As you'd expect my chance at looking intimidating and threatening from your perspective at this moment in events went out the window when that comment unleashed my inner fangirl. Images of me in a wedding gown next to Jack started fluttering through my head. Even if the MC had meant something totally different, I had to admit having Jack Atlas all to myself was appealing. Nice tight rear with a good face and money to boot. That aside, I shook the image from my head and tried to regain my focus. Instead, I would end up simply going home and enjoying my 'Jack Atlas reads: The Old Man and the Sea' audiobook again. I even bought another Jack Atlas plush toy on the way.

I'm so ashamed of myself...

Next Chapter: Destiny

Set in Stone Preview: Crow vs Koyou, a farewell to the satellite for one of them.

Possible Events: Divine reappearing, multiple reunions, and a shocking revelation.

(A/n: Updates will probably slow down a bit after this chapter, just a heads up. The coming chapters are a bit trickier to write.)


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Destiny (Alternate Title: "The Road from the Past is Blood Red")

My runner, Black Chariot, idled beneath me as I waited for the starting signal. Just to my left was my friend Crow, who I had to defeat to get to the finals. Black Chariot was looking forward to the challenge. Even if I was simply believing in a fantasy, it was almost like my runner really was a savage beast barely tamed. It's idling would often sound strange, and (it being engine trouble or not) the sound right then was purring. Not like a cat being petted. Right then it was more like the purr-like sound you hear on TV when a tiger is about to attack. I could almost picture it drooling at the prospect of a duel.

Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought so, as Crow laughed a bit nervously, "I still say that thing wants to bite me."

I smiled wryly, revving the engine a little, "I wonder what you taste like?"

"Hahaha, that not funny, man. Just make sure that thing doesn't eat me okay?" He joked.

The signal man raised the flag, so we nailed our view forwards as he counted down, "On your mark..."

Crow smiled, "Good luck, buddy."

"You too."

"...get set..." the flag dropped, "GOOOO!"

The two of us shot off the starting line in complete unison, with the two of us neck and neck as we literally approached the first turn. Which was bad for me, as Crow had been on the side the turn was on, and his start had been slightly further back to make up for that advantage. If we were even already it meant his acceleration, if not his top speed as well, were better than mine. That theory was quickly proven when he took the first turn almost half a bike length ahead. I would quickly note my own advantage however when I made up the distance in the turn itself, leaving us even again.

I also noted when we both reached our top speeds on the straight away, we were even. So at least that possibility came up in my favor. If I could beat his greater experience with my better handling, perhaps I could pass him.

Koyou: 4000, Crow 4000

Crow drew, "My turn! I set this monster, then play one card face down. Give me everything you've got, Koyou!"

I started my turn with a draw, "I fully intend to surpass your expectations, but for now I'll answer you move with a set monster of my own and two face downs. Come on!"

"Oh I'm coming alright! I flip summon Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield! Now, since I control a face up Blackwing monster I can special summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear! I'll tune my level 2 Mistrel the Silver Shield with my level 4 Bora the Spear!" the two monster floated into the air as the synchro summon began, ""Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing – Armed Wing!" a dark-winged man brandishing a bladed assault rifle appeared in place of its synchro material, "Armed Wing attacks your set monster and his effect activates! Whenever he attack an opposing monster, Armed Wing gains 500 attack!"

As Armed Wing charges it went from 2300 to 2800 attack and my set monster was revealed. It was the tiny Gemini Soldier with only 300 defense. I had a plan though, "Quick-play spell card: Unleash Your Power! Gemini Soldier is granted his effect, which keeps him from being destroyed in battle one time per turn!"

Crow smiled, "Nice, too bad Armed Wing also pierces defense, you take 2500 damage from my attack either way."

"Huh? Ack!" I hadn't seen that one coming!

Koyou: 1500 vs Crow: 4000

"Amazing!" I admitted as Crow left me in the dust, "I'm already nearly beaten."

Crow smiled wide, "I aim to impress."

"Too bad I can capitalize! I activate Gemini Soldier's second effect! To that I chain my face down! Damage Condenser! By discarding a card from my hand I special summon a monster with attack equal to or less than the damage I just took! I bring out Gemini Scorpion! His effect triggers bringing Evocator Chevalier from my hand to the field! Gemini Soldier's effect brings a level 4 or lower gemini from my deck to the field. I choose Dark Valkyria!"

Crow went wide-eyed, "Did you just summon three times on _my_ turn?"

"Yeah."

He laughed, "This duel is already awesome. I end my turn with a face down!"

"And you'll regret it! On your end phase Gemini Soldier is flipped to set position by the side effect of Unleash you Power! Now it's my turn" I drew, "I spend my normal summon to activate the effect of Dark Valkyria."

"This again!" Crow cursed his luck.

"Yes, her effect destroys Armed Wing!" the dark angel formed a javelin of shadow and hurled it, destroying the bigger monster without breaking a sweat, "Scorpion! Evocator! Valkyria! Direct attack!"

"I intercept with Icarus Attack, tributing Armed Wing to destroy two of your cards: Dark Valkyria and Evocator Chevalier!" The Armed Wing flew forward and kamikazed my two monsters.

"Gah!" I flinched as the two biggest monsters on my field shattered, but at least his field was wide open, "I attack directly with my surviving Gemini Scorpion!"

Crow stomached the virtual pain of the attack, still maintaining his wide lead.

Koyou: 1500 vs Crow: 2400

"One card face down ends my turn!"

"My draw then!" he added a card to his hand as we rounded a bend, then summoned a familiar small bird man, "I summon: Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind! He only has 1300 attack but once per turn I can halve the attack of one of your face up monsters. Gemini Scorpion's attack plummets to 800, and I attack him with Gale!"

"Ack!"

Koyou: 700 vs Crow: 2400.

"Turn end!"

I grimaced, fading back even more. I was losing... badly. I was throwing everything I had at him and I was still losing. If not for that infernal Icarus attack I'd be pretty even, but I shook that loser kind of thought from my head swiftly and thought hard. I eyed my hand, and the field. If I could just draw that right card. Anything with more attack than Gale would do, and most of my deck had more attack. I had a Supervise to use with Gemini Soldier, and call a bigger monster to attack again, I just need to draw the right monster to clear the way for him. He was wide open if I could just draw the right monster!

I placed a hand on my deck and prayed, _Come on! Just this one draw! This one draw is all that stands between me and losing everything!Come on deck! I'll put everything I have into this turn, so please do me the same favor! Come on! Come on!_ My body felt strangely tingly, as it had in a previous duel when I really needed the right draw. It was only a slight sensation, but it was so familiar. As if something I'd forgotten along with my past. I could feel the next card in my soul, "My draw!" I looked at it and smiled, it was even better than just good enough, "I release my set Gemini Soldier to summon Knight of the Red Lotus!" the set card was replaced with a tall red-haired man with dark armor, fiendish eyes, and a huge sword made of many scythe-like blades, that sword slashed the ground, releasing magma from which Evocator Chevalier erupted, "His effect brings a level four or lower normal monster from the grave, and geminis count as normal monsters in the grave. This is over! I activated Supervise from my hand, giving Chevalier his effect. With that effect I send Supervise to the grave to destroy your set card."

Crow weaved a little, as his set Sakurestu Armor shattered, "What the? Crap!"

I was struck by the irony. If I hadn't drawn Knight of the Red Lotus and comboed, that trap would have ended my advance and left me wide open, "Supervise activates in the grave, reviving Dark Valkyria. Evocator takes out Gale, followed by a direct attack from Knight of the Red Lotus! Crimson Red Gash!"

The giant wicked sword came down on my friend, sending his life points the rest of the way down to zero, "GAAHHHH!"

Koyou: 700 vs Crow: 0

Crow's runner stalled as they usually did with defeat and a slowed to a stop beside him, "Good duel, it really came down to that draw. Without that, I was pretty much done."

"I don't like 'what if's. I got careless, you won. Simple as that." He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and shaking it, "Good luck in the city, man. I hope you find your family, and win while your at it why don't ya?"

"Ha-ha-ha! Of course I will! Who do you think can compare to Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan?"

"Nobody that's who." he laughed, "You better get to the finish and report the win. I'll meet you back at Masha's for the celebration."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"For what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Everything I guess? You've helped me a lot."

Still smiling, Crow shook his head, "That's just how we roll in Satellite. It's no big deal."

I smiled, "I guess not, but still."

He nodded and I rode away towards the finish and the celebrating cries of my friends. I fully intended to live it up with them for as long as I could before the time came for me to leave. After all, there was no telling when I would see them again. I had to enjoy the one afternoon I had left with them, even if it was only filled with snacks, drinks and idle chat. It was a farewell party that I will (hopefully) never forget.

"Here's to the champ!" Crow said with a grin, lifting his glass, "Hopefully he won't lose and get sent right back."

Rally giggled, "Yeah that would be really embarrassing for you wouldn't it Crow?"

"Hey." Crow glared.

The rest of us laughed at the two of them and the group toasted to my bright future. It was nice. It was completely mundane and that's why it was great. Believe me, when you're an amnesiac whose only route to recovering his past is to win a card game tournament using the possibly possessed duel runner of a headless ghost; mundane is a nice change of pace. The next day I'd be loading the aforementioned possessed runner onto a boat and heading into the unknown. Enjoying the known a bit before that isn't inexcusable right?

The next day at noon, I stepped off the ferry – which was actually just the regular transport for recycled materials – and into the docks of a place I'd been told was the 'Damon Area' a middle ground between the city and Satellite. I had been surprised when Only Crow and Masha had made it in time to see me off, but I was even more surprised when Yusei was there waiting for me, along with another person I didn't recognize.

He smiled, "When I heard about the tournament and that the winner was arriving today I Knew it'd be you."

Yusei's friend, a tall lanky man with gray hair and a green vest grinned and looked me over, "So this is that friend of yours you talked about?"

I walked over and offered a handshake, "Koyou. Nice to meet you."

He took the offered hand and shook it, "Call me Blister. I helped Yusei get his runner back after it was confiscated. He's also staying at my place while we deal with the Securities problem."

I noticed the marker on Yusei's face where one had not been before, "Did I miss something?"

"A lot actually." Yusei frowned.

We walked together as Blister excused himself to take care of some business. My friend told me of his rematch with Jack and the Crimson Dragon that appeared, about some prophecy about a group of chosen ones called Signers who served the Dragon, and of why our friends weren't there to see me off. I kicked myself mentally for thinking they were just late. I was still beating myself up over it when we got to the area where they were unloading my runner.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. If I'd known they were kidnapped by Securities I'd have stayed and rescued them."

Of course he didn't blame me, "It's fine. I'm just glad they didn't get everyone I knew."

"Well, I'm in the tournament for a ticket to the Fortune Cup, so maybe they do have me. This whole thing suddenly seems very convenient." I pondered the matter, but with so little to go on I was drawing a blank, "Whatever happens, I'll have your back. You can count on me being there in the tournament with you."

Yusei smiled, "Thanks. I don't want you in harm's way, but I appreciate the support." It was then that Black Chariot was fully unloaded and he saw it for the first time, "This yours?" His face light up like Christmas.

"Yeah, long story. Nothing as exciting as ancient prophecies and Signers and such." I patted the beast, "She's called Black Chariot. Runs like a wild animal."

Yusei turned to me, "The final match tomorrow is using Speed World. Are you ready for that?"

I shook my head, "I've never dueled under those rules before. I don't even have any speed spells that are all that useful. My card options were really limited back there ya know."

"There's a shop here in the Damon Area that sells packs of Speed Spells. Got enough DP?"

I looked at my stock, it was sizable from the sale of my last runner, but only 9 packs worth. After all, my last runner hadn't been worth much, "I could probably stand to earn some more."

Yusei nodded, "I hear there's a duel field around here somewhere. We can both probably earn some funds there."

The place in question wasn't far, and was packed with folks watching the spectacles going on. Pretty much everyone there had a marker. "Well it's cleaner than the Satellite I guess."

A voice I didn't know answered my comment and I turned to see a big man with the stupidest looking hair I'd ever seen approaching. Looking at Yusei that was saying something, "Yeah. People here can't go to the city because of their marks, and they can't go back to the Satellite. They just make due, passing the time however they can." The large man looked me over, "You know, Yusei? This guy seems to have no shortage of them."

Yusei gestured at me, "This is Koyou. Koyou, this is Bolt Tanner. The one behind him is Yanagi. I met them in the Facility before I got out."

"Nice ta meet ya." Tanner smiled, "Actually we owe Yusei hear our freedom."

I nodded and smiled. Yusei certainly didn't have any trouble making friends. In fact, another came up moments later, a small blue-haired boy that seemed really happy to see Yusei. He was with a smaller kid in glasses. "Yusei! Tenpei, this is the guy who fixed my disk."

Yusei was shocked, "Leo, this is no place for kids. Where's Luna?"

"Watching the house!" he declared, "And it's fine Yusei. We came to see the Witch!"

"Witch?"

Tanner spoke up, "Local legend. Some broad that plagues duels and supposedly can make her cards real, even beyond the virtual solid system."

Yusei filed that information for later and motoned to Leo, "Guys this is Leo, a kid that gave me shelter when I needed it."

The smaller kid was clearly afraid, pointing out Yusei's marker to Leo in a quiet voice. Leo laughed it off, "But he's a nice guy, honest! He's even an incredibly powerful duelist. You should try him out to prepare for the witch!"

"Don't tell me you guys are here to challenge somebody like that?" I said, concerned, "You could get really badly hurt you know."

Leo pounded his chest, "Aw, its nothing! I"m gonna be in the Fortune Cup you know!"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, Yusei whispered to me, "He's using his sister's invitation."

"Ah."

It was then that there was a loud crash and the large crowd that was watching the duels started fleeing in all directions. From a growing dust cloud. Vines starting ripping up the ground and plowing into buildings and cries of "THE WITCH!" were nearly drowned out by the roar of a dragon in the very center of the chaos. Suddenly, my head felt strange, but I was quickly distracted when Yusei buckled over, grabbing his arm.

Leo freaked out, "Yusei what's wrong?"

Yusei showed his arm and the strange glowing mark on it. The old man Yanagi finally spoke, awe all over his face, "It's really true! The Dragon Birthmark!"

Leo went wide-eyed, "Dragon... Birthmark?"

Yusei looked toward the rampaging dragon with a determined glint in his eye and charged it. Whatever it was, that thing was probably causing that mark to flare up. I was too busy thinking that to wonder about that strange feeling of familiarity pulsing in my brain. I chased after him, followed soon after by the others.

In the very center was a masked woman in red robes. Her hair a dark rose-like red. Even though I couldn't see her face, there was something so familiar about that color. I felt strange all over. My enter body was tingling and my head was pulsing with agony. My arm burned red hot like it was on fire.

When the dust cleared, the Witch loomed there. Leo and Tenpei fell backwards over themselves in fear of her display of power, but something demanded I look at her. Something was so familiar about her. Her gaze suddenly drifted to me and she froze.

Her voice was filled with terror... and tears, "I-it can't be! It's a lie! It's not really you!"

I stepped forward, still in pain, "You, do you know me? Who am I? Tell me who I am!"

She stepped back, "It can't be! You're _dead_! I-I _killed_ you!" she forced her eyes away from my face and saw something that seemed to scare her ever more. I followed her gaze to Yusei's dragon mark. Then her eyes wandered back to me, actually to my arm. "Both of you! You've got that wretched mark as well?"

Whipping a card to her disk she summoned a gale of light and terrible wind. I was blown to my back, clutching my aching arm and trying to think through the pain in my head. Before I blacked out, I was sure I saw a weird, glowing mark there on my arm, different but similar to Yusei's in theme. Before I could even wonder why it was appearing, I was unconscious.

Next Chapter: Road to the Truth! A Destined Showdown!

Set-in-stone events: Koyou vs Mei! Koyou's past revealed! Major spoilers for the GX fic that predates this and cameos by some of the characters from it! Slightly less rushed pacing! Huzzah!

Seriously, it was hard to transition to the city, I couldn't think of much for Koyou and the Satellite crew to talk about really.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Speed Spells will generally be using their most recent video game effects rather than anime effects. For instance "Summon Speeder" will only require 2 Speed Counters rather than 4 like it did during its first appearances in the anime.

Episode 11: Road to the Truth, A Destined Showdown

Voices floated into my dreams, again with the improper image of tubes, chambers, and a plain white runner. Some sound I couldn't identify, slightly wet (like dipping a brush in paint), would occasionally happen, but the voices overrode them. Familiar voices, one new to me in my amnesic state.

It was a girl's voice, deep for a girl but whimsical and teasing, "That looks nothing like Neos Alius! If you can't paint any better than that just _buy_ your costume for the Spirit Festival!"

"I can't help the paint on the eyes keeps running." I snapped back.

"Why are you even putting red near the eyes?"

"Look near the eyes on the card! There's a bit of red there."

"That's just an anomaly in the art. Stop being so detailed if it causes problems."

A familiar female voice I was certain I'd heard recently chimed in, shy and uncertain, "Well... I think it looks ind of nice like that."

The past me sighed, "Then here. You can have it. I give up."

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of computer blips and the sight of Yusei tuning the electronics of his duel runner. He probably wanted to tune the engine as other things as well, but of course I was sleeping on the couch almost right next to him. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice I was awake, not that I was making a parade out of it. Doing a quick look around the room, we seemed to be in a garage the had been converted to double as living quarters. My runner, Black Chariot, was parked awkwardly near the door, as the place clearly couldn't fit both our runners in, at least during maintenance.

Sitting up I rubbed my head, still feeling a bit dazed. Who was that woman? She seemed to know me, and there was something so familiar about her. That distinct hair color, the smell of roses, the sadness in her voice, all were so nostalgic. Then there was the mark. Looking down, the strange mark was gone. If I had a mark like Yusei's, did that make me a Signer as well? It all seemed too convenient. Plus that girl, that I apparently knew, had recognized the mark and acted like she had one too. It was all too convenient.

I decided to announce my new found consciousness to my friend, "Hey, how long was I out?"

Yusei turn to look over his shoulder at me. He didn't smile, at least not visibly. He instead had what I like to call an 'invisible smile' where he wasn't smiling full on, but all his facial features had shifted slightly like at the very start of one. Most people likely wouldn't even notice it. Regardless, his happiness at my waking was soon replaced with concern, "All night. Are you okay? Does this happen often?"

I shook my head, "Come to think off it, the last time you saw me I had passed out." I chuckled at the minor irony, "But no, it only seems to happen when I get overloaded trying to remember something."

"That woman did act like she knew you." he mused.

"She also claimed she killed me." I said factually, "If her face hadn't been covered, maybe I could have discerned whether it was deliberate or not from her expression."

Yusei gave me a strange look. I knew why.

"Yeah, I know. The whole 'resurrection' thing is more important at the moment. If she killed me, how am I not dead?"

"Perhaps this 'Crimson Dragon' business has something to do with it. Your mark could have something to do with it? Your mark may have protected you."

"So I didn't imagine that."

Yusei stood, walking over to a bookcase and retrieving a paper. When he unfolded it and handed it to me, I saw it was a poorly drawn picture of a dragon, "Old man Yanagi made this. Its not that well drawn, but it's the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Signer marks apparently resemble parts of it." He pointed to the claws, "Yours vaguely resembled the claw. I think I might have the head but its hard to copare when they keep vanishing."

"Yours too?" That aside, "Too bad I didn't get a good look at mine. But this begs the question, if being near other Signers triggers it, why haven't ours reacted to each other before?"

"It's not the Signers, its the dragons they react to."

"That's right." Recalling the event and Yusei's story about when his mark first appeared, they were all when dragons had been around, "Come to think of it, neither of us summoned a dragon around each other."

I pulled Black Brutdrago out of my extra deck, and Yusei pulled something out of his, I was surprised, "Stardust Dragon? You got it back?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I must have forgot to mention it. Jack returned it a bit before a came to meet you. He said the only way to settle this would be fighting me at full strength."

"Huh." I studied the dragon, looking at it's abilities, "Our dragons are total opposites, but a little similar."

He read my card and nodded in agreement.

"Mine destroys and resurrects a comrade when destroyed by outside effects. Yours protects by destroying itself and is reborn when it does so. They're like two sides of the same coin." Strategically speaking, Stardust was the bane of my dragon, but Brutdrago could kill Stardust through battle and even when slain by Stardust's effect could revive something else to avenge it. Depending on use, they were each others' worst enemy. "Not sure how I feel about our dragons being opposing forces."

Yusei shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

I nodded, "I guess not."

My friend stashed his card and went back to work on his runner. Meanwhile, I looked at the second copy I had of my dragon. It struck me as odd. A "Signer Dragon" seemed like It should be a one of a kind card. Yet I had two of it. Come to think of it, if my dad also used gemini, he could logically have two or more himself. It was odd, but I simply dismissed it for the time being.

Yusei motioned over to my runner, "I tuned your engine and hardware, but I'll leave the software to you. I'm almost done here, so you can use my laptop in a little while."

"Yeah, thanks." putting away my cards, I went over to check on Black Chariot, "In all the chaos I nearly forgot the final match of the Invitational was today."

"Good luck with that by the way. I'll be there cheering for you with Tanner and Yanagi. Leo and Luna will probably show up too."

"What about that Blister guy?"

"He's making arrangements to go to Satellite to see if Rally and the others really were taken."

"Oh. Good." I scratched my head, "Why did they even have to bother? I thought you'd jump at the chance to get another shot at Jack."

"True, but like I said, there's something fishy going on. I was just going to eliminate the middle man."

"Ah." I smiled, then joked, "Well, when I'm done winning the Fortune Cup and dethroning Jack you can have what's left of him. I doubt he'll be a tournament prize after that."

I glanced at Yusei as he 'invisible smiled' and gave me a look that said, "You won't get by me easily"

Later that day, Yusei gave my runner a final check as we waited for the cue to exit the garage for the starting line. I was already feeling the pang of discrimination as the staff hadn't even bothered to get the Satellite Champ's name. They had already written this off as a loss. I was confident that wasn't the case however. My runner was at least above average and my deck was certainly powerful even for a deck from the city. I patted my runner and my cards, running over the Speed World strategies I'd needed to relearn and incorporate into my deck.

Yusei unplugged his computer and started putting it away, "Your runner is ready. How about you?"

I nodded, "As ready as I can be. Thanks for lending me the speed spells by the way."

"No problem. They're just my spares. Keep 'em."

As the time neared, Yusei bid me luck a final time and departed for the stands.

The announcer was excited, apparently loving every moment of his work, "Everybody listen! This is the final match on the golden road to glory! These two duelists are on a track that leads to destiny in the Fortune Cup. First, the Ice Queen with the fiery skills, the dominant maiden who crushes all before her! The City Cup champion: Mei!"

A runner rolled by my garage, sounding smooth and fast. I couldn't see her or her runner because the door was still closed, but I was a little surprised the champ was a girl. Not because I'm sexist (I'm not), but because none of my previous opponents had been.

The announcer continued, "There is but one roadblock in her path, one obstacle to overcome before the grand stage! A duelist that has risen from Satellite chasing a single shining beacon of hope! Introducing," he paused, probably looking for my name, which he wasn't given. My door slid open and I revved my ride, the beast roaring out of the cage and onto the track, "The Satellite Cup Champion!"

I tuned out the booing crows and took my place on the starting line. I was on the inside, so I was starting slightly behind to compensate. It gave me a good chance to look at my competition. She was a little shorter than me, but still tall for a girl. She was clad in a black and white skin tight riding suit that complemented her curvaceous figure, but didn't at all match her dark blue runner. The runner itself was a fairly simple sporty model that was certainly not stock parts, but valued function over form. It was no nonsense, so it would certainly be an issue in going for the first turn.

"Good luck out there." I called over.

She ignored me, retrieving a card from her runner and playing it, "Speed World, set."

There was something familiar about that voice, but I shrugged it off and took out Speed World, "Speed World, set."

The track became tinted purple as the field spell kicked in and the MC explained it to the crowd. We both revved our bikes in perfect time to the signal, readying our starts and drawing our starting five cards. When the starting signal went green, we shot off the starting line with identical timing. And our speeds were pretty much the same. I poured on more speed, desperate to get neck and neck. Not for the first turn, but for the psychological impact. When I got there, she didn't even bother noting my prescence. She really was an Ice Queen.

With the turn approaching, I cut my speed, giving her the first turn. The announcer noticed, 'Oh! The sattelite champ yields the first turn! What strategy will we see him employ come the time?"

"Duel!"

"It's my turn, I draw." Mei drew

Koyou: 4000, Mei: 4000

Speed Counters: 1 – 1

"I summon Vairon Charger!" A winged pillar surronded by metallic rings appeared on the field with only 1000 attack. As expected she followed with, "Two face downs, turn end."

I drew (Speed Counters: 2-2), going quickly to work with the combination I had given the first turn for, "I have two speed counters, so I can activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This card lets me special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, but it can't attack this turn. I special summon Gemini Soldier in defense mode!"

Suddenly, the girl whipped her bike around and started driving backwards. She wanted to face me as she spat venomous words at me, "You dare use that kind of deck! I'll crush you!"

Huh? "My deck is none of your business!" I activated Gemii Soldier, "I second summon Gemini Soldier to grant his effect, then end my turn with two face downs of my own. Try and crush me!"

She drew, turning her runner back around in unison. Her grace on that thing was impressive (Speed Counters: 3-3), "Very well. I'll show you how unworthy you really are! Trap card: Quick Draw! This trap circumvents Speed World, activating an equip spell in my hand. I equip Charger with Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing his attack by 700 points!" instead, Charger's attack rose from 1000 to 2000.

"Wait a minute, that-"

"Humph, Charger increases the attack of every light monster I control by 300 for every equip card he has."

"Oh."

She seemed satisfied, "I'll add Vairon Soldier to the field and activate this: Blast with Chain! This trap equip to Soldier for a-"

"500 attack point boost, I'm familiar with it."

"Pfft." the legless mechanical angel had 1700 attack, turned to 2000 by Charger, and 2500 by the Blast with Chain. It already looked a bit intimidating, but it's attack made it even worse. "I have the two monster I need to destroy Gemini Solider, but you'll bring two Gemini's to the field if I do. So I make the most of it!"

Wait... how was she so familiar with gemini monsters? I was under the impression they were rarely used.

"I attack your Gemini Soldier with my Vairon Soldier. Soldier's effect activates. When he declares an attack I can switch the battle positions of as many of your monsters as he has equips. I only need the one. Gemini Soldier is switched to attack mode!"

Crap! If she did that she's reduce me to 500 life points right off the bat!

"Taste my power!"

I extended a hand, "I activate Kunai with Chain. Like your Blast with Chain is can equip for a 500 point boost!" Gemini Soldier's attack rose to 1000.

Mei shifted Soldier to defense, "And you can shift my attacking monster into defense. You've got some nerve! Either way You monster is still in attack mode. I can't destroy it, but I can still punish you. Charger attacks!"

"Gah!" I lost some speed, and a speed counter from the impact. (Speed Counters: 2)

Koyou: 2500 vs 4000

My monster effect triggered, "When my Gemini Soldier battles I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck, I choose Dark Valkyria!"

She sneered at the card, "One face down and I end my turn!"

I drew (Speed Counters: 3-4). Looking at the field, I was struck by deja vu. Certainly I hadn't dueled this kind of deck before. Had I? Why was this so familiar? I studied the field for clues. It hit me then. _Wait... I know how to beat this._ "I second summon Dark Valkyria to gain her effect."

My foe looked back at me, looking down on me. She didn't think I knew how to make the right play. If I went for easy monster destruction the situation was still helpless. That wasn't what I was doing though.

"I add a spell counter worth 300 attack, increasing Valkyria's attack from 1800 to 2100. Nest I attack Charger with Gemini Soldier!"

"What?" she went wide-eyed, somehow she seemed to know what I was doing and she was stunned.

Koyou: 1000 vs Mei: 4000

I lost life and speed counter, but I had to take the hit to make this work. "Gemini Soldier's effect not only prevents his death, but special summons Tuned Magician from my deck. Now Dark Valkyria overpowers Charger!"

The pillar and its boosting effect shattered. Mei took 100 damage, "Ack! You can't be serious. You can't be using this on me!"

"On my second Main Phase I activate my face down. Seems we have similar decks because I have a Quick Draw too. I equip Supervise to Tuned Magician, turning her into a tuner!"

"No!" she eyed the two cards in her hand.

"I tune my level four Tuned Magician to my level two Gemini Soldier and my level four Dark Valkyria!" The monsters flew behind me. For the monster I was bringing out was so big it would only fit there.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Assembling forces forge a weapon to preserve all hope. An overwhelming siege awakens! Synchro shokan! Ally of Justice – _Decisive Armor_!"

The crowd gasped as a sphere-like, blue, white, and gold machine, big enough the take up the width of the entire track, loomed behind me. It floated on a single glowing hover pad and boasted not only a huge main cannon, but two smaller but still massive secondary cannons. "Supervise revives Dark Valkyria in attack mode." I held up the lone card in my hand, "You control a light monster, so I discard my entire hand," I discarded, "Now you reveal your entire hand and send all light monsters in it to the grave."

Mei grimaced, revealed a Vairon Vanguard and a Soul of Purity and Light, "You bastard! My entire hand is light monsters!"

"Now you take damage equal to the sent monsters' combined attack! Go! Anti-light Battery!" the golden chestplate of the machine shot out a beam that removed the cards and created an explosion, hitting Mei for 3500 damage.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" She cried out in surprise and from the force of the virtual blast to the face.

Koyou: 1000 vs Mei: 500

I had already battled so I couldn't go in for the kill, "Turn end!"

My opponent suddenly started laughing, "HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

he audience, and I, was unsettled, "What's so funny?"

"You've got some nerve!" an ominous aura suddenly surrounded her. I couldn't see anything, but it was almost like she was enveloped in unseen shadows. There was a chill in the air, "YOU DARE USE THAT ON ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" My head suddenly hurt as she drew. It felt like... it felt like her deck was crying out in despair, "MY DRAW!" She revealed the card, "Immediate spell: Drawing Shadows!" (A/N: An element from the GX fic that actually hasn't appeared yet. Lol spoilers.)

"Immediate spell?"

"This is a special kind of spell, faster than a speed spell. So fast it activates immediately when you draw it! Drawing Shadow reveals the top card of my deck. If it's a level for or lower monster it's special summoned to the field!" she flipped the top card, "Vairon Cube, a tuner monster is special summoned!" the cube-like monster appeared, wreathed in darkness.

"This can't be good."

"I tune my level three Vairon Cube to my level four Vairon Soldier! Synchro Summon! Vairon SIGMA!" A mechanical angel shaped like a Greek letter and wreathed in shadow appeared.

"Only 1800 attack?" There was something more to this, there had to be.

"The second effect of Drawing Shadows activates! Since Vairon Cube was brought to the field via the spell and used in a special summon, I can lower Decisive Armor's attack by Cube's defense! 800!"

Decisive Armor went from 3300 to 2500 attack.

"Now I'll crush your insolence! I won't let you spit on my memories anymore!"

Huh? She knew... what the hell were the odds of...

"Sigma attacks Decisive Armor and his effect activates, equipping Axe of Despair! FEEL THE PAIN OF MY SORROW!"

With suddenly 2800 attack, Sigma easily obliterated my monster. But it made no sense. If she'd just attack Dark Valkyria, she would have won just then. She was simply blinded by anger.

Koyou: 700 vs Mei: 500

"TURN END!" She yelled at me.

I felt a bit sorry for her, but I had know how she knew my cards and if she knew me or not. If she was goig to go crazy on me and throw away the duel, I'd slap some sense into her, "My draw." I didn't bother looking at it, "I second summon Dark Valkyria, using her effect to destroy Vairon Sigma."

She semed shocked, "Wait... you... DAMMIT!"

"Direct attack." Dark Valkyria ran in and ended it. There were no trap to stop her.

Koyou: 700 vs Mei: 0

We rolled to a stop and Mei sat there for several moments, hunched over her bike. It was pretty clear see was crying. Angry at herself, she hit her bike a few times. I got oof my bike, deployed the kickstand, and walked over, taking off my helmet. Without facing me, she took of her own helmet, freeing her long black hair and wiping her tears.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. What got you so riled up? Do you-"

She turned angrily, about to swat my hand away, but we both froze as we saw each others' faces, her tears stopped, "Koko?"

I staggered back at the sight of her face and the name, I grabbed the side of my head in pain. The nickname... that damn nickname poking fun at how my name sounded with our native Japanese order. With family name first, my name was... Kou Koyou. My family name: Kou, fnally returned to my mind. Koyou Kou, nicknamed Koko by his twin sister.

"Mei?"

She got off her bike at my distress, discarding her bike like it was nothing and grabbing me desperately, "Aniki! Are you okay? Is it really you? Please! Don't die again! Don't die!"

Memories were still beyond my reach but feelings came floosing back. As annoying as she was, she was my sister. I'd found at least one part of my family! I grabbed her suddenly and held her tightly, "I'm not going anywhere. Never again!"

She started crying again, "It's really you... you play the same way. How-?"

"Right now I don't care. I'll explain what I can later. Just hug me for now."

"Everyone's gong to be so happy!"

_Everyone?_ I smiled, even though I was crying too. I'd found my whole family! Everybody in the audience was probably confused beyond compare a the sight of us, but I didn't care.

"I missed you so much, Aniki!"

"Me too, Mei, me too."

Next Chapter: Fate and Fortune

Set in stone events: The promised cameos, past revelations, and spoilers that I couldn't fit in.

Perhaps: The opening ceremony of the Fortune Cup.

A/N: We're almost there folks! The Fortune Cup looms and Koyou has his ticket! Sorry about not being about to work in that stuff I promised. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter, which will be delayed a little as a work on the aforementioned prequel fic, the first chapter of which shall be release alongside the next chapter. So anticipate: "YuGiOh! 1D: Crying Crimson", not to be confused with the other '1D' story that doesn't involve crimson crying.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Major spoilers for my GX fic are contained within. You have been warned.)

Episode 12: Fate and Fortune

Carrying two drinks from the nearby vending machine, I sat one down in front of Mei and sat in front of her. We were having a private moment in the arena's duelist lounge, given the event that was going on that day here weren't any other people in there. I had a lot of things I needed to know, and there was a lot she probably wanted to ask, but I couldn't answer. She eyed my drink and smiled, as if my choice was some kind of confirmation.

"You even drink orange soda."

I glanced at it, having gotten it from the machine without thinking, "There's something I should probably get out of the way quickly."

Mei tensed up, expecting something probably worse than it was.

"I don't know anything about what happened to me. I woke in Satellite almost three weeks ago with no idea how I got there."

"So you don't know where you've been for the past three years?"

"Three years?" I was understandably stunned.

"What, you haven't checked that date yet? It's been nearly three years since you died. How are you even alive? We buried you. I can show you the grave."

"I wish I knew. I just found out yesterday that I was supposed to be dead."

She looked at my drink again, and the deck box I'd sat on the table, "It's really you though."

"I just wish it was as simple as that."

"Huh?"

I looked at her, her face still merely familiar to me. Their were the feelings of relation, but I knew little about her other than the way I felt about her, "All I wok up with that day was my clothes, my deck, a duel disk, and a case of amnesia."

She didn't say anything, but she had a slightly heartbroken look on her face.

"All I remember about you is that I know you, your my sister, and I love you even though you're annoying."

Mei rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're you. You could have left off the annoying part."

"Sorry."

She smiled, "I guess we're lucky that's all that's wrong. Miraculous rebirths are usually just a really hard to use card."

I had to get to the point, "How did I die? In the Damon Area I ran into a woman surprised to see me alive. She claimed she killed me."

"You should have paid her back."

"She manifested a spell card as a real effect and vanished before I could ask any questions. So I'm asking you."

Mei looked away, shame taking over her face, "It's my fault. I tried to help her. We all got close to her because I wanted her to be happy. I even tried to help her control those powers of hers. It didn't work. She went out of control. You..." she got a bit teary at the memory, probably reliving it in her mine, "You got crushed by debris pushing me out of the way. There's was no saving you."

I didn't quite no what to say, but I pushed forward, "So the Black Rose Witch was our friend?"

"I thought so at the time."

I looked at her strangely, "It was an accident wasn't it? Why is she rampaging around the Damon Area?"

"That day she ran away and I haven't met her since."

"You didn't even try to find her?"

Suddenly, Mei stood up, furious, "She killed you! You think I should have chased after her and said it was alright?"

"Mei, she is probably hurting right now, maybe not as much as you but can you imagine being in her position?"

Mei plopped down in her seat again, "God, you sound just like our dad. Same as always."

"Mei, I'm the one she killed. I've probably lost all my memory of everything that mattered thanks to that accident. I don't know anything about her anymore, but if I don't hold it against her it seems silly if you do."

"You don't understand." Mei stood up again, walking across the room and staring at her reflection in the vending machine glass, "You've lost everything in your head and didn't have to deal with the aftermath. To you it's just 'Oh you killed me? Well you didn't mean it so it's fine.' I've lived every day of my life since then watching my entire family day a little inside every single day."

"Mei, I..." I stood up and walked over, to be honest I hadn't even thought of the pain my family must have be going through.

She shook her head, "No, don't say that. You don't need to apologize or anything. You're right. I shouldn't blame her. In the end it's my fault and I've always known that."

"You just wanted to help her. You couldn't have known."

"Not that." She frowned, looking downwards, "You don't understand. You don't remember everything. You don't know what I've done. You don't know all I have to apologize for."

"What if I don't care?"

She looked at me via my reflection in the glass and smiled, "I'd say you were an idiot who forgot how much he was starting to resent me."

"Resent you?"

She turned and hugged me, "Can you say you don't care what I did after I said that?"

I frowned, "I'd like to, be I can't honestly say that without knowing what it is."

"Thought not."

I hugged her back, "Since you're sorry though, I'm pretty sure I'd forgive you."

"Probably. You're you after all."

We both chuckled and she pulled back away from me. Looking in my eyes, she smiled briefly before frowning again, looking away, "You should find her. I'm pretty sure if you met her you'd remember why you were mad at me." She looked back at my face and answered my question before I could even ask, "Aki Izayoi. Her real name is Aki Izayoi."

The name seemed really important for some reason, but I pushed it aside for the moment, "That can wait. First explain to me what's wrong and why you're so sad. What happened to our family after I died?"

"I can't say we're totally fine, but we're healthy. To be completely honest, losing you... No that's not right." She leaned back on the vending machine, looking at me apologetically, "I tore the family apart."

"What?"

"When you died I started hating everything and everyone, especially myself. The guilt was tearing me apart. I tried to shift the blame onto mom and dad." looking down in shame, she continued, "I yelled at them for not hating Aki for what she did, for not trying to punish her. Dad still wanted to help her, even after she'd killed you. After the meltdown we rarely speak at all. They try to make things work between us, but it's like our soul got sucked out and I did it. I could have... _should_ have helped everyone stay together, but I didn't."

"Look, I don't hate you for that. I'm sure we can still fix things."

She looked at her hands, "Like I said, I've got so much to apologize for. I've been so-"

I smiled and grabbed her shoulder, "Come on. I don't remember a lot of things but I know this isn't like you and I know I'd rather see you happy than sorry. Don't worry about it and let's just move on. Forget all about me dying and let's just be a family again."

She smiled, tears flowing a bit, "That... That's sounds..." she grabbed me, balling her eyes out, "Thank god! Thank god, you're back!"

I held her until she stopped crying, and a bit longer after that. In fact we would have probably been there for a lot longer if Yusei had walked in, stopping at the door alongside Leo and Luna. Tanner was behind him and I'm sure Yanagi was hidden somewhere in the crowd.

Tanner smiled, "Oh, we could come back if you need a moment. I don't get what's going on, but..."

Mei pulled back from me suddenly and wiped her eyes, trying to put on a better appearance before letting anyone see her. I smiled and looked over to them, "Yeah you guys are probably seven different shades of confused over that scene earlier. This is my sister, Mei! Can you believe it? I mean, what are the odds I'd find my family right away?"

Mei turned, immediately being struck by shock at the weird bunch, but she tried to ignore it, "You helped Koyou out? I'm thankful."

Leo smiled huge, "Koyou that's great! You found your sister! I wish mine was that pretty." he was promptly elbowed by his twin, "Ow! What?"

Both Mei and I laughed, but it was Tanner that spoke, "Actually, me and Yanagi here" he pointed to the old man pushing to the front, "barely know him. It's Yusei here that really knows him."

Mei stepped over to shake Yusei's hand and I explained, "Yusei took care of me in Satellite, it was his group of friends that found me and gave me a place to stay. He's helped me a lot more since too."

Yusei smiled his 'invisible smile' and shook the offered hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm sure you're even happier Koyou found you than I am."

I noticed a strange look on Mei's face as she looked at Yusei, studying him up and down with her eyes. She seemed fascinated, and she was blushing a little. Her face suddenly exploded into a huge grin, "Yes, thanks for taking care of my idiot brother for me."

"Hey," I protested, "What happened to the little sis that was sobbing in my arms just know because she w- OW! What the hell did you elbow me for?"

Everyone laughed, even if Yusei was trying not to. Luna smiled and grabbed onto her own brother, "Yep, they really are siblings!"

I knelt down and introduced myself to the girl, "I'm glad you're happy for me, even if we haven't actually met yet. You're Leo's twin right?"

"Yep. I'm Luna."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Koyou."

"Koko." Mei interjected, as if correcting me.

I glared at my sister, "I haven't done it since I got back, but I'm pretty sure I've told you a hundred times to stop calling me that!"

Luna chuckled.

I stood up, enjoying the moment for everything it was worth. I offered my hand to Yusei, "Now I can properly introduce myself. I'm Koyou Kou."

He smiled and shook me hand in all its symbolism, "Yusei Fudo."

We were all caught up in the moment, before Tanner remembered something, "Oh, I nearly forgot. There's some guy just outside that wanted to talk to you Koyou. Little older than me maybe, thinning, faded hair. He looked like you a bit." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "To be totally honest, something about him was unsettling. No offense."

Mei froze up, "That's probably, Dad."

I smiled, excited, "We should go see him."

She shook her head, "No, go have your moment. He probably wants to talk to just you. I'll have a sit-down with him later a promise."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll hold you to that though."

The others stepped aside and she shoved me towards the door. When I stepped out there was nobody there, but my eyes instinctively looked further down the hallway. There he was, laning in the corner, already watching me with a satisfied smile on his face. He was taller than me and bigger, but smaller than Tanner. His hair was fade blond and thinning, his face was not wrinkled, but showed the signs of someone in their forties. Tanner had not misspoken, there was an air about him. Like whatever you were looking at wasn't quite normal, that something laid beneath the surface. Feelings came rushing back. As a kid I had pretty much worshiped the man. Nearly undefeatable, technique nearly without parallel, he was a duelist on a completely different tier than anyone else I'd seen since awakening in Satellite. I could tell that much just from looking at him. The deck on his belt even seemed to have a weight to it, an intimidation factor I can hardly describe. It felt like every draw could destroy every molecule of my being. That man was my...

"Dad?" I could barely believe it.

He grinned like and idiot and stood up straight, walking over to me, "Hey. I've come back from apparent death a few times, but this is a new one. You were legitimately stone cold dead. You were all but in pieces."

I shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

"Your mother's going to hug you pretty had and cry a lot, so be ready for that."

"Haha, I kinda thought that might happen."

Placing a hand on my shoulder he looked hard at me, "You looked tired. We can save the questions for later. After the mother hugs, crying, and dinner. You can invite your friends if you don't mind them watching you get smothered." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah... I'd like you to meet all my friends, but not all of them are here."

He read the look on my face, "I'm sure you can handle that. You're a strong one. You've gotten even stronger since your untimely expiration as well. I can see it in your eyes."

I could understand why I admired him so. Like most people see their dads, he was like a beacon of strength. Even at my age, after all I'd gone through and all that was ahead of me, I still felt safe with my dad. Dad was invulnerable. Dad could protect me from everything. Re-meeting him was like being a kid again.

"Hey now. Tears? Come here, kid." Dad grabbed me and hugged me. It wasn't manly, but who cares? I was home. After losing everything I was finding it again.

We went home, sans Tanner and Yanagi. None of them had wanted to intrude, but I insisted Yusei come and had indulged Leo's curiosity, even though Luna reprimanded him for it. Mom was there waiting, pacing a hole in the floor. Apparently she'd not been able to make it to the event, and dad had told her to wait at home after telling her what happened. I can only imagine how much he got fussed at, but all was forgiven when she saw me. There was, of course, some very hard hugging and a lot of crying. It made Yusei uncomfortable. He probably felt like he didn't belong, or maybe he missed his own folks.

I could tell my mother was a beauty, even though she was crying. Long black hair and smooth skin and girl next door good looks. She had a very maternal vibe about her, but maybe that's just the outlook of her son. In hindsight, it's hard to believe the gorgeous woman was almost ten years older than my father.

After the hugging, crying, explain my amnesia, and more (less severe) crying was done, she went into mother mode quickly, her face lighting up at the sight of the twins and seeing quests made her try and shape up. I'd find out within moments that she'd found time in the hour or so since I found Mei to not only find out, freak out, and pace frantically, but prepare an oversized welcome home dinner that could probably feed and entire small island nation. The kitchen table, and dining room for that matter, was massive too.

When Yusei and I finally took the time to look around, we were both surprised at how big the house and nice that house was. Yusei, who had probably only seen the inside of a real house once or twice, was particularly impressed, "I thought this outside, but this house is really big. I had no idea you were this well off."

Mom smiled, "It's not really that large. Just the living room, two bathrooms, a master bedroom, a room for both the kids and a guest room. Sure it's big by Japanese standards, but we're far from wealthy."

Dad nodded, "This isn't even our house, the school owns it. We only live here thanks to Midori."

"I've been the chancellor of the Duel Academy next door since you and Mei were very little. Which reminds me." Suddenly she pulled a fire truck and a teddy bear from behind her, leaving me wondering when she had gone to get it, "Do you two mind if I?"

Mei sighed, "I already said you could gave my old toys to kids. I sure Koyou doesn't need that old teddy anymore either."

I was taken aback. Wait, the teddy was mine? I thought-"

Ma smiled, "Yes, it's name is Mr. Puffles."

I glared at her, embarrassed, "Mom! You didn't have to share that with everyone did you?"

Her smile turned mischievous, "Of course I did. If I didn't introduce him how would Luna know his name."

Luna's fce lit up as the adorable bear was offered and she took it in hand, looking to me questioningly, "Are you sure you don't want, Mr. Puffles anymore?"

My hand went to my face in frustration, "You can have him! I don't even know if I care or not, but I probably don't want him."

Mom ignored me, giving the truck to Leo, "And do you want this firetruck, Leo."

He looked at it, carefully examining it's workings. It actually had a lot of moving parts for a toy and he seemed to like it, "Yeah! Thanks, it's awesome!"

Mom smiled wide and looked back at me, "Your dad is actually head instructor too you know." she gazed over at dad fondly, "I'm really proud of him. Mei too. Did she tell you she went ahead and accepted her promotion to Hero Silver?"

Yusei asked for me, "Hero Silver?"

Mei acted like it was nothing, and she gave a textbook explanation, "The highest ranking in the school. When mom took over, she changed the school ranks to match those of Central Duel Academy, even though there aren't any dorms here. Slifer Red is for those with low grades, Ra Yellow is the middle rank, and Obelisk Blue is for the more academically or financially gifted. Hero Silver is the highest rank, founded by my father. The elite duelist s of each dorm It's added on to your other rank." She pointed to her blue, silver-trimmed jacket and silver skirt, "Koyou was in it too, three years ago."

I looked at the dark gray, or rather silver, pants I'd woken up in back in Satellite, "That explains the silver pants." I scratched my head, "Where's my jacket though?"

Mei rolled her eyes, "I think that's probably the least important question to be answered out of this whole mess."

I had to agree with that.

Yusei looked at me, smiling, "I guess that explains your skills. An elite of Duel Academy huh?"

"Anyway, you must be starving." Mei motioned at the table, "Let's eat. Yusei, you can sit next to me!" She smiled wide at him, which of course confused him.

And me for that matter, "What about your big brother?"

"You probably get to sit next to Yusei all the time! You can sit on his other side if you really want to."

"That's not what I meant."

I spotted our parents smiling, Mom was actually quietly chuckling. It wasn't hard to tell what they were thinking. We were a family again, almost like nothing had ever happened.

Leo seemed depressed, "I wanted to sit next to Yusei."

"You can have my seat." I said, sighing.

_A Few Days Later..._

"EVERYBODY LISTEN! We are live at the grand stage! The most elite duelists from alllll over the land have gathered in this one stadium, selected to compete in one single event for a chance at ultimate glory in the game! It's the Fortune Cup and I am honored to be your commentator for the proceedings. Now! Let's meet our competitors!"

I was standing next to Yusei in the Darkness beneath the 'grand stage', though I couldn't really see that well. Next to him was something so disturbing I couldn't see it: Leo in drag. Apparently, switching places with your twin sister in a tournament meant wearing pink and walking like one of the many cheap whores I'd seen in Satellite. At least he'd gotten rid of the god awful makeup. There were at least seven others competing, but I couldn't yet make them out.

When the announcement came, a crack of light appeared above us as the platform was raised and displayed us to the crowd. There were two groupings of six each. I shared my group with Yusei, 'Luna', a huge black man that wold dwarf even the immense Tanner, an arrogant man in a suit, and a strangely calm and smug guy in a barret and strange robes. The group across from us featured the rest of the cosplay brigade, including a marine, a knight in shining armor, a cop, a WWI era pilot, a guy in a concealing robe with red fuzzed shoulders, and a girl in Victorian-era garb with red hair... rose red actually. Her face... she was beautiful... really, really beautiful. Her face was stoney and emotionless, though her suppressed pain an anger were nearly tangible. I knew that girl from somewhere... when she saw me, she gritted her teeth in anger. I grabbed the side of my head in pain. My head felt like it was trying to make room for something that shouldn't be there, and at the same time trying to implode.

Yusei put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay, Koyou?" he swept his eyes over the other group to see who might have sparked a memory. His eyes falling on the cop, "Wait a second..., you again?"

The cop grinned wide, "Hello again, scumbag! Looks like I get another shot at ya!"

My pain subsided, "Who is that?"

"Some securities officer who's been hounding me since that day Rally brought us that chip."

"What the heck is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

Leo leaned over, "Is something wrong guys?"

Before we could answer, the announcer pointed our attention to the various screens letting the audience see our names and faces better. I quickly filed away the information:

- Big Black Guy = Bommer

- Arrogant Guy in Suit = Kodo Kinomiya

- Calm Robed Barret Guy = Professor Frank

- Marine = Lt. Adrian Trimmer

- Knight = Gill deLauncebeaux

- Cop = Tetsu Ushio

- WWI Pilot = Gregory Baron

And in an extreme twist of fate:

- Victorian Beauty = Aki Izayoi.

Next Chapter: Fortune Cup, Start!

Set in stone events: Pairings for round one are announced, Leo vs Bommer (which will probably be skimmed over), and Koyou faces... Tetsu Ushio. Can gemini conquer the threat of Goyo Guardian? Of course, don't be silly. Lol

(A/N: I was going to have this run clean through the Fortune Cup and Dark Signer Arc, but I'm thinking about ending it on the Fortune Cup and having the Dark Signer arc be its own seperate fic. Either way, the truth about Koyou's amnesia and resurrection will be revealed at the end of the Fortune Cup, what chapter that will be is yet to be determined.)

Notice!: The first chapter of the prequel to this, "Crying Crimson", is also up. So check my profile for that and make sure to R&R! (Preferably with more detail than just a "good work" lol). You guys can also vote via reviews as to whether you want to see Adrian Trimmer (the marine) or Gregory Baron (the WWI pilot) to advance in the Fortune Cup of this fic. ENJOY!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heads up, to make this part flow better, I did a little bit of a re-cap thing like you get in the show sometimes. I basically copied the end of the last chapter and mixed in some new stuff to freshen it. Nothing long or major, but I realized my cut off point last chapter, while dramatic, made starting this chapter a little rough without doing the recap.

Episode 13: Fortune Cup, Start!

"EVERYBODY LISTEN! We are live at the grand stage! The most elite duelists from alllll over the land have gathered in this one stadium, selected to compete in one single event for a chance at ultimate glory in the game! It's the Fortune Cup and I am honored to be your commentator for the proceedings. Now! Let's meet our competitors!"

When the announcement came, a crack of light appeared above us as the platform was raised and displayed us to the crowd. There were two groupings of six each. I shared my group with Yusei, Leo (impersonating his sister Luna), a huge black man that would dwarf even the immense Tanner, an arrogant man in a suit, and a strangely calm and smug guy in a barret and strange robes. The group across from us featured and even stranger batch, including a marine, a knight in shining armor, a cop, a WWI era pilot, a guy in a concealing robe with red fuzzed shoulders, and a girl in Victorian-era garb with red hair... rose red actually.

I knew that face I was certain of it. I grabbed the side of my head in pain as she recognized me and gritted her teeth in anger. My head felt like it was trying to make room for something that shouldn't be there, and at the same time trying to implode. Feelings came rushing back in cascades, and I knew there was no way I didn't know her. Nobody could make my chest tighten and my very soul ache like that if they weren't someone important to me. I could almost sense the pain concealed deep within her. Every fiber of my soul wanted to cry out to her and help her. My heart ached just looking at her.

Yusei put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay, Koyou?" he swept his eyes over the other group to see who might have sparked a memory. His eyes falling on the cop, "Wait a second..., you again?"

The cop grinned wide, "Hello again, scumbag! Looks like I get another shot at ya!"

My pain subsided and I shoved all the emotions aside, "Who is that?"

"Some securities officer who's been hounding me since that day Rally brought us that chip."

"What the heck is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

Leo leaned over, "Is something wrong guys?"

Before we could answer, the announcer pointed our attention to the various screens letting the audience see our names and faces better. I quickly filed away the information, despite how hard it wa to think of everyone but that girl. Apparently the large foreign man was named Bommer, the guy in the suit was Kodo Kinomiya, the strangely calm guy was Professor Frank, the marine was Lt. Adrian Trimmer, the knight Gill deLauncebeaux, the cop Tetsu Ushio, the robed man was known as Shira, and lastly (as if I hadn't figured it out from how I felt) the beautiful girl in Victorian garb was Aki Izayoi, the Black Rose Witch.

There was definitely something going on there was no way three possible Signers were all in the tournament, along with a forth at the end. Thinking about it then, things clicked into place. I'd talked a bit with the twins, and Luna didn't really duel that often. Why had she been invited to the tournament at all? Could she be a Signer? It seemed most likely that if four of five were in it, then the fifth would be too, and it explained why Luna had been brought in as well as why the prize was Jack Atlas. Who almost on cue with my thoughts came riding out on his runner, his dragon doing aerial tricks and kneeling before him as he came to a stop on the platform above us. His runner was a wheel, and little else, but the man was proud and tall. He, and his ace, looked powerful.

I leaned over and whispered to Yusei, "Do you know what buttons he pushed to make his dragon do that?"

Yusei shook his head.

Moments later, Bommer stepped up to reprimand the audience for their reaction to Yusei's photo having a criminal mark. I'd toned it out completely at first, and Yusei didn't care any more than I did, but the big guy wanted his boy-scout badge. "I ask you, as a duelist up here, what it is you all see?" he pointed to Yusei, "What I see is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all of us. In Duel Monsters, if we have cards then we are all the same, marker or not. No one standing here today should be ashamed of anything!" He looked sternly to the crowd, his pointing finger sweeping across their numbers, "It is all of you, looking at this man through your trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious!"

Leo beamed as Bommer went back to his place, "So cool!"

A tall, gray-haired man stood and applauded, the sheep in the crowd joining soon after, "Thank you for your inspiring words and for reminding us of what this sport is all about. That is why I, Rex Goodwin, started this tournament to begin with: so that deserving duelists from anywhere, be it city or Satellite, could come and show their skill. Those standing before you were selected for that very reason. To duel! To grab their chance at glory!"

The crowd cheered and Goodwin returned to his seat. The announcer smiled wide and went into his MC mode, "Now with that I have the pleasure of announcing the first round matchups! Here we go, ladies and gentlemen! Hang on to your hats!"

Several match-up boxes appeared and the images of us cycled in each one. With alleged randomness the following matches were formed:

Koyou Kou vs Tetsu Ushio

Adrian Trimmer vs Gregory Baron

Luna vs Bommer

Gill deLauncebeaux vs Aki Izayoi

Yusei Fudo vs Shira

Professor Frank vs Kodo Kinomiya

Leo noted he was going against the 'cool guy' as Ushio gritted his teeth at not getting Yusei in his first duel. I, however was noting something interesting, which I brought to Yusei's attention, "Yusei, with these many pairs, someone's getting seeded. There's not enough people for the third round."

Yusei nodded, "Also, it seems you're up first."

I'd noticed that too. The crowd was roaring as the proceedings started. The platforms went back down and all the people not dueling walked off to kill time until their matches. Most probably went to the duelist lounge. I, of course, stayed and waited, going to a mark on the ground as instructed. The noise of the stage shifting was soon followed by our platforms rising, putting us at opposite sides of a duel field. It seemed we were opening with a standing duel, which (at this point) was a nice change of pace. Fortunately, I'd changed my deck back to a non-turbo configuration.

The duel system selected Ushio for the first turn. Not bothering with formalities, we activated our disks, "Duel!"

Koyou: 8000 vs Ushio: 8000

"I'm up!" Ushi drew, "I set one monster, then a face down card. Your turn, punk."

My starting hand wasn't that great, but I could work with it. Running over my intentions in my mind, I weighed the options on which battle position to summon in. It only took me a moment to decide on risking an attack counter, even if the monster I was calling was a valuable one it was better to risk failure than guarantee it, "I activate Polymerization. By sending the Future Samurai and Dawnbreak Gardna in my hand to the grave I fusion summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus in attack mode!"

A large dragon appeared that was a patchwork of many different dragons. The Frankstein-like creature boasted 2200 attack and defense. Somewhere in my mind I was certain that I'd learned it was far better to summon him in defense at first, to protect against the often played Mirror Force, but for now I didn't have the number of monsters I needed to spare it.

"I attack your set monster with Raptinus! Go, Patchwork Lighting!" the beast opened its maw and spat out a wild bolt of electricity that sundered the target, an armored canine.

Ushio grinned, "You destroyed my Assault Dog! If he's destroyed in battle I special summon another one to take his place." the officer brought a copy of the creature in defense mode. The numbers were kind of small, only 1200 attack and 800 defense. That effect to keep a monster on the field was handy though.

"I set this card face down and call it quits for now."

My foe pulled his next card, "Now, I tribute my Assault Dog to set a monster. Turn end."

I stared at the field. What in the world was he planning? He made no attempt at hiding the fact he was scheming something, and tributing to set something was rarely ever a good sign. As I drew, I decided to go with my gut. My gut said it was in defense because it could not fight my dragon, not high defense. If it had a flip effect, I had a reviving card set anyway. My draw was Evocator Chevalier, not the best draw I could have had... it relied on equips for its effect and I had none.

"Hurry up, kid. I ain't got all day."

I went into action, trusting my instincts. I was going to kill the set monster and land a good-sized direct attack, "I summon Evocator Chevalier. He'll attack your set monster."

I watched the man's reactions to my move carfefully, he didn't seem to like it, but he wasn't as broken up as he should be. In fact, he grinned as the attack landed, "You destroyed Handcuffs Dragon!" the serpentine creature sprang forward, resembling... well, a pair of handcuffs with a snake instead of a chain. It coiled around Chevalier, plummeting its attack, "When you take him out he equips to his attacker and drops its attack by 1800 points!"

"Tsk. I attack directly with Raptinus!"

"Gack!" He apparently had no choice but to take it. Whatever that card was, I made a note that it didn't stop attacks.

Koyou: 8000 vs Ushio: 5800

The announcer hollered, "Oooh! A massive direct strike connects, but young Koyou's defenses have been breached! Will a counterattack follow?"

Ushio grinned fiendishly, and I realized a big move was coming. I did have a little something prepared. A little something that was probably one of my best cards. "I set another face down and end. Your move."

The man drew, but summoned something already in his hand. "I summon Stygian Security!"

A little imp wearing a patrol light on his head appeared with, "Only 100 attack? Wait..."

My warrior's attack was at 100 thanks to his dragon, "Stygian Security attacks Evocator Chevalier!" both monsters were destroyed, "When Stygian Security is destroyed I special summon a level 1 fiend-type monster from my deck, for example: Stygian Security! Another copy of the same monster appeared along with Handcuffs Dragon. "When the monster Handcuffs Dragon arrested is taken down, he returns to my field. Now, a trap card: Urgent Tuning! These trap lets me synchro summon one time during the battle phase."

"Oh crud."

"Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro summon! A surprise encounter, Goyou Guardian!" A large kabuki actor with a long, cord-like weapon appeared... with 2800 attack points, "Go! Goyo Lariat!"

Raptinus shattered, "Ugh."

Koyou: 7500 vs Ushio: 5800

I was taken by surprise when the monster reassembled in defense mode and was yanked to my opponent's field. My foe laughed, "When Goyo destroys one of your monsters, I take it into custody in defense mode. I end with this card face down. Come on, punk!"

Things seemed grim. My field was blank ad he'd stolen a 2200 attack and defense monster from me, a good one at that. After all it's effect granted every gemini monster on the fie-

_Waaait a minute._ I glanced to the stands where I'd seen my dad sitting earlier and he was grinning like a fool, explaining why to my other, non-competitor friends. I couldn't hear him, but I didn't need to. Seeing him reacting that way just confirmed what I had figured out. I turned back to Ushio, grinning as I drew.

"I activate the trap card Birthright! This card special summons a normal monster from the grave. Time for school. Gemini monsters are a special type of monster that count as a normal monster when first summoned or in the grave. So I revive Future Samurai in attack mode." A futuristic swordsman appeared, eying the opposition with razor-sharp focus.

Ushio scoffed, "It's so weak! 1600 isn't going to do anything to my monsters!"

I smiled wider, "I'm not attacking them. Lesson two: Gemini monsters gain an effect when summoned a second time. However, I'm normal summoning the Tuned Magician I drew instead."

"What's yer point?"

"Lesson three: Superalloy Beast Raptinus, the monster you stole, grants all gemini monsters their effects regardless of which side they are on."

"Huh?"

"I activate the effect of Future Samurai! Once per turn I can remove a monster in my grave from play to destroy a face up monster you control. I destroy Raptinus!" my samurai slashed like lightning, the slash sundering Raptinus in two like he was smoke. I removed Dawnbreak Gardna from the game.

Ushio went wide-eyed from shock, "Wait, it was the weaker one, and it helped you! Why-"

"Lesson four: I've got a Double Summon in my hand!" I played it, activating Future Samurai again, "Since Raptinus is gone he loses his effect, thus I can second summon him to use his effect a second time!" The samurai struck once more, splitting in twain the much stronger Goyo Guardian. To pay for it I removed the earlier slain Raptinus from play. It was somewhat fitting that it helped bring it's aggressor down.

"My Guardian!"

I heard a cry of "That's my boy!" from the crowd and I nearly laughed. "Now let's see if you set an attack blocker! Tuned Magician and Future Samurai attack directly!"

He hadn't, "Rahhhhh!"

Koyou: 7500, Ushio: 2400

The announcer was beside himself, "Astounding! One oversight was all that was needed to breach the defenses of his foe! Technique truly worthy of a Duel Academy elite and the Neo Domino Invitational Champion!"

Apparently someone had updated his file on me or aside, Ushio was smiling as he wiped his chin. It was like he was respecting a well-done punch to the face, "That was pretty good. You've got a pretty harsh virtual feel too. Too bad though."

"Huh?"

He laughed.

I didn't have another face down to lay down, so I'd have to rely on what I had. "I end my turn then, Some me what you got."

Ushio drew, but didn't bother looking at the card, he already had his move, "I cast he spell card Monster Reborn, special summoning Goyo Guardian back to my field in attack mode. I sieze your Future Samurai!"

The lariat came in fact and killed, then took my monster, "Gah!"

Koyou: 6300 vs Ushio: 2400

"I'm not so easily countered." I declared, extending my hand, I discard a card to activate Damage Condenser, special summoning a monster with attack equal to or less than the damage I just took in attack mode. I summon Gemini Soldier."

"Ha! Pipsqueak!" he promptly removed a Stygian Security from play, "I normal summon then activate Future Samurai, destroying Tuned Magician." My own effect was turned against me, "One face down ends my turn."

I drew, "I shift Gemini Soldier to defense, then summon Infinity Dark in attack mode. He'll take out Future Samurai. I end by equipping Supervise to Gemini Soldier."

"Pah!" Ushio drew, "I think I'll take your Infinity Dark!"

The lariat came down again, "Ugh!"

Koyou: 5000 vs Ushio: 2400

Ushio laughed, "What? You run out of gas kid? I end my turn."

I smiled. Not being used to gemini, he'd wasted a chance to normal summon when he wasn't using his one per turn for anything, "I drew and smiled. I was going to take a beating if he read that card's effect, but I'd had no other option. Leaving Future Samurai was worse than giving Infinity Dark, "I set a face down, turn end."

Ushio took the time to read the effect of his new card... then shifted it to attack mode and activated it. It was better than him summoning something else I guess. "Time to fce your own monstes again. I attack Gemini Soldier with Infinity Dark. As you know, Infinity Dark's effect switches Gemini Soldier to attack mode beforehand!"

"Gah!" I stomached the pain, "Once per turn, Gemini Soldier can't be destroyed in battle. Plus when he battles, I special summon a level four or lower gemini in defense. I summon Blazewing Butterfly in defense." Useful to me, useless to him. _Go ahead and give me another smack you thug! Give me all I need to win!_

Ushio chuckled, "Then I attack again with Goyo Guardian! It's mine now!"

I smiled as my Soldier shattered and I took massive damage.

Koyou: 1700 vs Trudge: 2400

"I activate Gemini Soldier, bringing the most useful single card in my entire deck to the field: Dark Valkyria!" I was learning over time why my dad loved that card so much, "The effect of Supervise entering the grave also activates, calling forth the monster I discarded to activate Damage Condenser: Rise up! PHOENIX GEARFRIED!" The white and red lord of geminis erupted from a pillar of fire with attack points equal to Goyo's. I laughed, overcome by the rush of the battle, I felt strangely intoxicated at the prospect of returing all the indignity Goyo had inflicted, "It's over. Make your last move!"

Trudge studied his field and his hand, then simply ended his turn. He didn't seem to scared of the 2800 attack going after Infinity's 1500.

I placed hand to deck, _Come on! I want to punish him! I want to strike him down for having the nerve to steal my monsters from me! Give me the hammer with which to deliver my vengeance!_ My bosy tingled, not because I needed the draw to win, bu because I wanted to ensure I obliterated him. Was granted not brutality, but certainty. It matched the destructive impulses I was in the mood to indulge, "I activate: Heavy Storm! Destroying all spell and trap cards on the field!"

Ushio went wide-eyed. It seemed that other card he'd sent WAS an attack blocker. No Entry to be exact.

"Now I second summon Dark Valkyria, her effect adds a spell counter to her, and I can remove that counter to destroy a monster. For example Goyo Guardian!" It fell prey to my angel's dark javelin.

"No!"

"I attack Infinity Dark with Dark Valkyria!" my target was crushed, "Then I finish you with Phoenix Gearfried! FALLING CUTTER!"

The security officer stumbling back from the virtual impact and nearly feel off the field as his life counter hit zero. Instead, he simply fell to one knee, clutching his ribs, "Geez! That's some feel you've got! I... think you broke a rib."

I didn't feel that bad to be honest. The guy was a jerk to my closet friend so he could have every single one broken for all I cared. I just raised my hand in victory and glared at the man. I was moving on, and that was enough for me.

The announcer confirmed, "We have a winner! Technique overcomes the power of Goyo Guardian and it is Koyou Kou that proceeds to the second round! I'm sue we can look forward to even greater duels as the day and the tournament rolls on!"

_Mei's Perspective_

Walking from the stands and through the lobby to one of the lounge areas, I was lucky enough to be the first in line at the concession stand. Actually a line wasn't even forming, probably because it was only one of two stands on the same side and also because the second match of the day was coming up almost right after my brother's. Anybody who was getting refreshments had probably already gotten them. Well aside from that tired looking person resting her head on one of the tables.

I smiled at the clerk ("Steve") and placed an order, "Two medium Atlas Ascensions please."

Steve nodded, blushing at little for some reason, and was swift in retrieved two large drinks.

"Um, I ordered medium."

He smiled, "Oh its no problem, we're running a special. No extra charge."

Reading his expression, the pieces fell into place. He thought I was attractive and was hitting on me. I was about to give him an earful, but then I remembered I was trying to go back to my nicer self, "Thanks, Steve. Here you go." I'd been to the stadium enough and ordered the drink enough to know the rice without asking.

"Say, aren't you Mei Kou, the girl that made it to the finals of the invitational?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I got pissed off at the guy and ended up losing. Were you watching?" I hoped not. That whole incident had been really embarassing.

He shurgged apologetically, "No, I had work that day. It must have been quite a match. I don't often hear blasts that big."

I chuckled, "Yeah, that hit me in the face. Sting like hell."

"Well, you don't seem any worse for wear." he flirted.

"Thanks." I turned to go on my way.

Steve, however, worked up some nerve, "Hey, I get off at seven. Do you maybe want to go grab a bite to eat?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "I've got a family thing today."

He kicked himself mentally, looking disappointed, "Oh, right. There's a Kou in the Cup. You probably want to celebrate with him. Some other time then."

I smiled again and went on my way, setting one of of the two drinks in front of the tired woman, "Here, have some." took on a mocking commercial voice, "Atlas Ascension, for the energy to reach to top!"

She looked at me, somewhat startled and I was immediately startled at her appearance. She was gorgeous. Long black hair, intense eyes, slender but shapely features, and immaculate skin. Whoever she was, she must have been a model. She forced a well practiced smile and went into a clearly professional 'pretty mode', "Oh, that's nice of you, but you really didn't have to."

"Take it," I said, sitting down hard in front of her. I felt immediately self-conscious about my manly way of sitting down, but cast that aside, "You look really tired. Busy day?"

"Yes...," she hesitated, studying my face for a moment. That look on her face as she did so was very familiar. I actually saw it every day when my father looked at anyone. She was reading minute details aobut my face to figure me out, a gift few people actually had. She seemed to see she could trust me and opened up, "My manager's sick, she had to miss today and it has been quite hard working without her."

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. You're a celebrity?" I tried to place her, "Sorry, I know I recognize you, but I don't know from what."

She smiled politely, "That's refreshing actually. Sometimes being immediately recognized is tiring."

"I can imagine. I stand out a bit at my school. It's not the same, but probably similar." I decided to introduce myself, offering a handshake, "I'm Mei Kou, nice to meet you."

She blushed, embarrassed, "Oh dear, I forgot to give my name. I'm so used to people knowing it I forgot. I'm sorry. My name is Misty Lola."

I snapped my fingers, recognizing the name and putting it with the face, "That right. You're the one in that weird perfume ad on the billboards around town." (A/N: Seriously, if you've played Tag Force 4 you know what I'm referencing.)

She put on that professional smile, "Yes, it was a bit artsy. The director, Mr. Khang, used to be an effects coordinator for John Woo movies when he was younger."

"You mean those great action flicks infamous for random doves?"

"Yes." She laughed slightly.

"Explains things."

"Indeed." our attention was pulled to the announcement that the next match was starting. Luna vs Bommer, Misty looked to me as I didn't move, "Don't you want to watch?"

I shrugged, "I don't know either of them, so I'd rather stay and make friends. I have so few these days."

"Oh?" she seemed concerned.

"Long story and I don't need sympathy. I'm turning things around one step at a time and that's what matters."

"That's wonderful." she seemed comfortable talking with me, but was still distant. Maybe it was exhaustion.

"I'm actually here with my family, my brother is in the Cup." I noticed the shift in her expression immediately when I mentioned my brother, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd..."

She shook her head, waving off my concern with a hollow smile, "It's all right. It didn't bother me. Really."

I looked at her firmly, "You're lying. I can tell."

She hesitated, studying my face again, then frowned, "You're right. Hearing about happy families makes me miss my brother a great deal. I lost him earlier this year."

I placed my hand on hers, "I'm really sorry to hear that. I really am. I know how you feel."

Misty seemed to doubt me, so I opened up.

"My family is still recovering from losing my brother. I'm lucky he turned up alive, but for three years we all believed he was dead. The pain tore me apart. So much I pretty much tore my family apart myself."

She looked at me with understanding.

"But again I guess I'm lucky. I can't really give you much consolation or advice. The only thing that got me out of the depression was him being alive."

Misty looked to her hands. She probably would have teared up, but I knew from experience she was already past crying, "That's not possible in my case, unfortunately."

It has been in mine as well, but I myself still needed that one explained to me, so I very well couldn't explain it to her, "I do know how you feel though."

She seemed sad for some other reason too, and she couldn't look me in the face directly again. I foud out why when hse decided to be honest, "This may sound strange, but I've always been able to read people fortunes by studying their faces..."

"Actually, that's not to shocking. We're pretty similar in many regards it seems."

"Yes, you read my face pretty well, and cut through to the heart of things rather well. It reminded me of my brother. I could never hide anything from him. We were like two sides of the same coin. I see the future in faces, he could see the past."

"Really?"

She nodded, looking me in the eyes, "I'm only telling you this because I can see you are such a nice person. It's the same reason it's painful to tell you."

"That... doesn't sound good."

"I see your face, and all I see in your immediate future is pain, betrayal, and loss. Beyond that is conflict and struggle, despair."

I could see by looking at her face and into her eyes that she wasn't lying to me or trying to be spiteful. She was telling me the complete truth. She saw even more disaster in my future. I didn't want to believe it. Losing everything again was an understandably terrifying prospect. If her power was indeed real, I had to do everything I could to stop it from being true.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I wish it were a better reading. I really do..."

Overcome with emotion, I stood up sharply and hurried away. Even though I had no idea where I was going. I walked randomly down hallways and passed many people., without paying much attention. If I had noticed the red-haired man in a suit and his perpetual devil smile walking from the observation platform, I might have been able to stop him from hurting my family again. In hindsight, the many deaths Divine would suffer would never be enough punishment for every thing he was guilty of.

Next Chapter: A Cloud of Darkness

Set in stone events: Round one concludes and a plot twist (GASP!)


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: A Cloud of Darkness

"Good match Koyou. Glad to see you're advancing." Yusei congratulated me with his usual hidden emotions as he approached me.

I was leaning on the wall watching people pass by, hoping one of them would be Aki. At the same time I watched the screen in front of me as the turbo duel between Trimmer and Baron came to a head, "Thanks. I'm sure you'll do a lot better though. My draws weren't very smooth in that one."

"You see the last match?" he asked, joining me in 'keeping the wall from falling over'.

"Yeah. Bommer's got some good techniques and a solid trap to close the gaps in his defense." I noted, "If I'm lucky, I'll get him next round."

Yusei looked to me, nodding, "If that Fortress is his ace, then you have a distinct advantage. It needs many parts and I notice you have a lot of monster destruction effects."

I tapped my foot on the wall, "I get the feeling he's got a back-up. I think I'll get some deck tweaks planned for the duel just in case I get lucky."

Yusei looked to the screen, eying the winner of the most recent match, "And if you get Trimmer instead?"

I shrugged, "He's powerful too. Doesn't have as many vulnerabilities against my type. Our decks are similar in that there's no set ace card. If he had an ace my deck could just snipe it and over-run him."

Yusei chuckled a little, "I looked up Trimmer's information. He's a retired marine from the United States. Three time Armed Forces Duel Champion in addition to being the most decorated sniper in the history of the marines."

"Ha!" the irony was not lost on me, "Sniper vs sniper huh? Would be more interesting than going up against a bomber."

Yusei stared at me without saying anything, as if trying to figure me out. I think he wanted to say something, but the sound of voices from up the hall demanded our attention. It was the twins, Leo and Luna, with their pal Tenpei. Leo seemed depressed, obviously about his loss to Bommer. I'm sure anyone could understand the hit to an ego that losing in round one could be.

"Man, that Fortress monster was harsh! I just couldn't get back into the game after he brought that out." Leo moaned.

Tenpei tried to console him, "Cheer up, Leo, losing isn't the end of the world."

Through sheer coincidence, Yusei and I spoke in unison, "It's not a loss if you-"

Realizing we were just about to give the same exact advice, I laughed. Yusei smiled one of his invisible smiled and continued, "You don't really lose if you learn something from it. Just take what you learned and apply it to your next duel."

Leo sighed, "Yeah, I learned a lot about losing. I can't wait to apply _that _to my next duel."

I was about to say something when the very person I'd been hoping to talk to walked by. She glared a hole straight through Yusei and me as she passed. There was a strange aura about her. It was a heavy feeling, as if the air around her was being dragged down by the anger and despair that burdened her soul. I found my words choked to a stop in my throat at her glare, but freed them soon after.

I gave chase, excusing myself from my current company and quickly catching up to her, "Aki!"

She kept walking.

"Aki wait! Talk to me!"

She stopped and turned, her glare so intense I almost needed to check and see if I'd been cut. "I don't have anything to say to you, or your family."

My heart ached at her rejection, but I didn't accept it, "Look, I'm not sure what happened after the accident, but it was just that: an accident. I don't hold it against you, and most of my family doesn't either."

"I'm not coming back to that hell." she said coldly, "I found a place that will accept me. A place where I don't get treated like a handicapped person."

"That would be fine, if you were happy."

"I am!"

"You don't look happy. Happy people don't glare like that and terrorize random innocents wearing a mask and practicing excellent villainous fashion sense."

She flinched at the fact I had recognized her as the witch.

"I'm not telling anyone about it don't worry. I just want to help you."

Suddenly a familiar man in a suit with red hair and a major cowlick sauntered over and placed a hand on Aki's shoulder. Something about the man immediately made me want to cut that arm off, before he even spoke. He was slimy, not outside but in personality, and my bloodline-given extra senses could detect only twisted, unabashed evil within him. The snake that lured Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit had nothing on this guy and that snake had supposedly been a vessel for the devil. Merely being around the guy and feeling what laid beneath the surface was painful. Not to mention my head had started throbbing.

Aki was immediately cowed by his arrival, "Divine!"

I went wide-eyed, "Divine?" I knew that name from somewhere.

He smiled at Aki, "Don't worry about this one. You have a duel to get to. Move along and I'll deal with him."

She didn't hesitate at all, like she was a servant, turning to leave, "Yes, Divine."

"Aki! Wait!" I called out, but she didn't stop.

The man called Divine smiled a smile more condescending than should be humanly possible, and spoke to me "Ah, good to see you again. You're coming along quite nicely I see. Enjoying your life with the Kou family?"

"That's no business of yours."

"Ah, perhaps or perhaps not. I'm always interested in powerful duelists with extraordinary abilities. I wonder how long until they start judging you for breaking ribs in duels and you figure out that you don't belong with them."

"You're barking up the wrong tree. My family wouldn't care, even if I was some kind of psychic duelist."

He scoffed, "I wonder how the really would react if they knew what you were."

An overwhelming presence suddenly came p from the hall to my right and shoved Divine away from me. The man only stumbled back a step, but I got the distinct feeling that the force that had touched him could have crushed him just as easily. I soon realized that my father was standing beside me.

"I told you to stay away from my family, Divine."

Divine smiled, raising his hands nonchalantly in an exaggerated shrug, "Well I can never let go of an interesting project."

"My children are not your projects."

"I have to disagree with you there." he snickered, "And how can I not be fascinated by the offspring of someone like yourself? I mean, they call psychic duelists freaks and monsters; but in my eyes, you're the most monstrous thing imaginable."

"If you're so interested in that part, I'd be more than happy to show you how right you are." something about my father changed, something unfathomable welled up within him, the slightly unsettling aura he usually gave off becoming as thick as tar.

"And there it is! A small taste of the power you-"

My dad cut him off, "Just walk away, Divine, while I'm still willing to let you. This is the last time you hear me? If you make one single step towards my children again not even _God_ will able to find what's left of you."

The wicked man shrugged, "Fine, I promise. I won't go near _your children_ again."

Suddenly, there were screams from the crowd and the roar of monsters as explosions rocked the stadium. My arm starting aching again, like when my mark had appeared in the Damon area. If I hadn't been so distracted by that, I might have noticed Divine looking at my arm with recognition and a smile. Not that knowing he knew about the marks would have have much difference at that point.

Divine also seemed to enjoy the commotion that was going on, "And there we have it. The future of psychic dueling. I have to thank you for your efforts in caring for that rose, Mr. Kou. Just that small amount of time you had her made her a far more effective weapon than I could ever engineer."

"Aki!" I yelled, and rushed towards the duel field, leaving my father there with Divine.

When I got there, Gill deLauncebeaux was in a heap on the ground, pieces of his armor either damaged or completely missing. His side of the field looked like it had suffered an attack from a foreign nation. The crowd throwing drinks and food at her en masse, most of it not hitting, but the cries of "WITCH! WITCH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU CURSED WOMAN!" knifed into both of us, even if she didn't show it. I stood there gawking at the carnage, an expression that Aki was not surprised to see when she turned and noticed me. She walked by without a word, and avoided my hand when I reached out to stop her.

She was out of my reach... I realized that. I also recognized the feeling, even though it was not this painful the last time I felt it, the pain made me remember all my past emotions. The pain in my heart for her was indescribable, and surpassed anything I had felt in my life. Even the throbbing pain in my head was numbed by my heartache. I could only hurt for her. That's all I could do right then. Every fiber of my being wanted to do more, but I didn't know how. God help me I didn't know how.

I should have known right then, in that very moment, that she would never be mine. No matter how much I wanted her. I'm stubborn though, proven when I turned and called to her, "I'll make you come to your senses, somehow."

"I don't need you to. I have Divine."

"You don't belong with him."

She just turned and walked away without replying.

The shy, innocent girl I'd met around three years before was still there, I knew it. Under the twisted mess of sadness and anger was the warm and caring girl I'd known back then. I swore to save her from Divine, to return her to where she belonged: with me. I stood in that place, looking at all the damage her pain had made her cause and I couldn't help but tear up. Sometimes, the gift of insight into people's hearts was hard to endure. To know just how deeply tormented someone you loved was...

"Hey, Koyou." Mei's understanding voice came unexpectedly to my ears and she walked over and embraced me as I turned to her, "You remember her now?"

I returned the hug only briefly before pulling out of it. "Yeah."

I wiped my tears away one eye at I time. At least the was my intention, Mei ended up wiping the other eye for me, "God, you're so sensitive. You're soft."

I laughed at bit at her teasing, "Yeah. I need to be a bit stronger huh? I'm the big brother."

Mei pouted, "We're twins, dummy. We can both get away with pulling the benefits of the younger occasionally. It's one of the nice perks among the many annoyances."

"Ha."

"I've never been that good of a sister, but I pay my dues okay?"

I looked at her, confused, "You seem just fine at it."

She smiled and tapped me on the shoulder with her knuckles, "'Cause somebody went and died then came back, I've got another chance." She put a hand on each hip, "So big sis is here to comfort you! Cry all you like! My shoulder shall not shirk the moisture!"

I raised an eyebrow, "You are a strange one."

"I'm quoting _you_ actually." she teased.

"Sounds like something I'd say." I admitted. Instead of crying I smiled and glanced back at the ruined duel field, "I'm fine, just got a bit caught up in my emotions. I'm relearning a lot of old feelings you know."

Mei nodded.

"I've got a lot of work to do if I want to bring her back."

Mei sighed. When I looked to her she had a pained expression on her face, "Why can't you just leave her be? She already killed you once."

"I love her."

"Do you even remember her that well?"

"To be honest... no. I still have no memory of things we've done together or things we said to each other. I don't even remember how we met."

"Then how-"

"It's in my bones. Every cell in my body feels it. I remember how she made me feel, how she smelled, how her skin felt, and how I felt when she smiled or when she cried. I even remember that squeaky sound she made when startled."

"She's changed."

"She's still Aki. If I save her..." I swallowed hard, "You know... I also remember never telling her my feelings. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"Koyou... you big moron."

I turned to Mei and looked her in the eyes, "Sorry, but if I have to die a few times to get it done, I will. I promise I'll come back every single time."

"Ha! There you go trying to be cool again... you going to make us wait three years every time?"

"Well, not if I can avoid it." I grinned, "I'll get good enough at rebirth to shorten the time eventually."

Mei rolled her eyes and sighed, "God, you're so dumb."

"Heh."

"Don't be smug, I'm serious." she looked at me disapprovingly, "If you think she'll be in any state of mind to love anyone any time soon then you're dreaming."

"I'm not..."

"You saw her. Even even you get her on the right track if you blurt out your feelings she's just going to feel obligated to go out with you. Worse still, she might cling to you like a crutch and never get any better."

The truth of her words stabbed in all the most painful places, "Then I won't tell her my feelings until she's all better."

"That could take years, if it ever happens."

"I'll make sure it happens. No matter how long it takes."

Mei grinned slightly, despite trying to stay stern with me, "Well... I guess you are a little cool then."

I shrugged, smiling a little myself.

"Maybe I'll find someone to feel that way about me someday. I'm a bit jealous."

"Well, you seemed to like Yusei well enough, and he's-"

Suddenly she laughed, "What? Don't get weird ideas!"

"But, you were flirting with him so much the other day."

Mei waved the idea off, "That's just because he's got a nice ass."

I went wide-eyed in shock.

"What? Don't look at me like that! Have you _seen_ his ass?"

"Why would I be looking at Yusei's ass?"  
"It's so nice though. Nice and tight, but supple." she grinned as if she were a connoisseur of fine art talking to a person with no culture.

My eyes went wider, "I don't want to her my sister describing the finer points of my best friend's rear!"

She ignored me, "I just want to give it a good, hard squeeze."

I plugged my ears and started walking away, "I'm not listening. Lalala, I'm not listening!"

She followed me, continuing to elaborate, "It's an entirely different kind of ass than Jack Atlas has. His is more muscular and shapely, like a prince. Yusei has that nice blend of softness and firmness."

"Please! For the love of god, stop talking about this!" I'd forgotten that my sister was a bit of a pervert.

"I thought you weren't listening?" she teased.

"Gah! How did we even get on this topic!"

Later, as I was helping Yusei tuned his runner, my sister's ranting made it hard for me to stop glancing at his butt. It's not like I wanted to look at it, or liked looking at it, but the cursed woman had made me curious. Dang her. It would be days before I could look him in the eye again without thinking about how nice his ass supposedly was. Stupid sister.

"You missed the extra zero in the capacitor readout." Yusei noted matter-of-factually.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I was distracted." I ran the program again, correcting the minor energy flow issue. I then ran another full systems check to make sure I hadn't missed anything else, "I double-checked everything. You're good. I don't have time to re-optimize the synch changer after you did that practice run, but that shouldn't be any problem. Any deviation from the parameters would affect the output only slightly. Just don't be too rough when you shift down a gear, with your current hardware it might knock performance down a few notches."

"I know."

I stood from the computer and unhooked it, setting the machine aside where it could be quickly retrieved later, then turned to Yusei as he mounted his runner, "Last duel for the day, man. Good luck. I did some reason on this Shira guy's deck if you're interested."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just face it straight on."

I nodded, "Honorable of you."

Yusei started his runner and revved the engine with his patented invisible smile, "See you in the next round, Koyou."

With that, and the announcement of the duelists participating, Yusei was off. My research proved pointless even moreso than when it was refused when the opponent was suddenly changed. Instead of the "Reaper Reborn" Shira, it was some man named Hunter Pace that had apparently broken in and taken Shira out of the equation. He pushed Yusei to the brink in a vicious battle of speed, but in the end he was no match for my friend. Just watching Yusei duel again was enough to remind me how much of a genius he was. I mean, beating a speed counter strategy by losing speed? I really wanted to try my luck against such a ludicrously good opponent. However, I hoped most for a chance at Aki.

Round two was officially ended soon after Yusei's win. We would have to see whether I was lucky or not the next day.

Proceeding to Round 2:

Koyou Kou

Bommer

Kodo Kinomiya

Lt. Adrian Trimmer

Aki Izayoi

Yusei Fudo

Next Chapter: Precision and Indecision


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Precision and Indecision

I sat in the duelist lounge, glancing at the replays of the matches from the previous day as I worked on my deck. All my cards were splayed on the table in front of me, as well as some I'd acquired after the conclusion of the first round. I knew that if I was going to proceed I would have to refine my deck a bit, for some reason it was a bit unfocused and hadn't performed up to expectations in my last duel. Had I really made so many errors in my deck's design? It seemed strange I wouldn't notice some of the weak points that were there, and that I would include some cards but not others. Why hadn't I noticed before? Perhaps I was learned as I got more experience, but it seemed odd that I would so quickly move past my old design from before the accident.

"Making some tweaks based on the duels?" I glanced over to see Bommer had entered the room.

I scoffed, "More like what I felt last round. There were gaps, I'm closing them. Don't flatter yourself."

"Arrogance was not my intention." he apologized.

I had to chuckle at the big boy scout, looking at the large man up and down I could tell he wore his heart on his sleeve, "I'm curious, is the only reason you're in this for the glory?"

He shook his head, "No. Actually, I want to win this for my home town."

"Ah. One of those types huh? Seems like your getting paired up against Yusei will produce a more interesting match than I thought."

"He's a fine duelist. I can already tell not only from his last duel, but from his manner as well."

"I was actually more worried about your quality, forgive me. You come off as a bit naive." moving some cards in and out of my deck I finished my work and put it away as I continued to speak, "I haven't much experience due to my circumstances, but I've quickly noticed that the essence of a man reflects on his dueling."

"But does the nature of one's dueling reflect on the soul of the duelist?" Bommer seemed genuinely interested in my opinion.

"Perhaps."

Bommer grinned slightly, "What does your deck say about you I wonder?"

I stood, "I'm not sure of that myself to be honest."

I walked by Yusei on my way out to the duel field and we stopped to talk. He seemed a bit worried about me, "Are you feeling better? You seemed really upset this morning."

He was referring to my reaction to the replay of Aki's duel with deLauncebeaux. Seeing the crowd and her foe chastising her for no reason had been jarring. Even if her reputation as the Black Rose Witch made their hatred somewhat warranted, it didn't change the fact they were yelling at a victim. "I'm fine now. Here"

Yusei took the offered cards in his hand and studied them, "Are you sure you want to give me these?"

"I still owe you a lot, especially for all the speed spells. Consider that a down payment and a gift. If you can use those right, Bommer will be hard pressed."

Bommer tensed, going a little wide-eyed in surprise. He was probably wondering what I'd handed my friend and if his techniques had truly been seen through.

Yusei however, slid the cards into his deck, moved some cards that were already there to his side deck, and smiled his patented invisible smile, "Thanks, I won't let you down."

I returned his smile and then walked towards the duel field for my match. The passage leading to the area beneath the field was dotted by workers doing some final checks on the repairs, but I stayed focused on my target and took my place on the platform that would lift me to the duel. I wasn't lucky and going against Bommer, or even getting a chance to force Aki to listen to me. I wasn't even going against that arrogant profiler Kinomiya. No, I was getting the hardest imaginable opponent for me. Someone that used a similar deck style that used effects rather than focusing on getting bigger monsters out. Someone that could essentially do everything I could do... faster.

"Everybody listen! We're starting things off with style! Two technical experts whose skills are as sharp as their cutting glares. A war between two elites!" the announcer, of course, was enjoying the prospect more than me, "First, let me introduce the first of our two competitors. A former member of Duel Academy elite Hero Silver rank, we've got the Neo Domino Invitational Champion himself, Kooooyooou KOOOU!"

My platform rose and I appeared on the field in a cloud of dramatic smoke.

The announcer continued, "And his opposition, retired from many tours of service in the United States armed forces, one of the most decorated snipers in the history of our world, Lt. Adrian TRIMMAH!"

In a cloud of smoke the tall and muscular soldier ascended to the field dressed in fatigues, combat boots, and a black muscle tee. He was nearly as old as my father, and likely had unimaginable battle experience. He got straight to business loading his deck into his disk and shuffling. We both activated our disks.

"Duel!"

Koyou: 8000 vs Trimmer: 8000

The duel system chose me for the first turn, so when we both drew our starting hand of five cards, I followed by drawing another. "I'll lead off with a set monster and two set cards. Come on!"

Trimmer calmly drew, his steeling gaze analyzing the field and the possibilities, "Let's test the waters shall we? I summon Koa'ki Meiru Urknight." a heavily armored centaur appeared on the field with a hefty 2000 attack. It was huge for a level four. "Next, I will activate the continuous spell Core Transport Unit. With this card's effect I discard Dandylion to add one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my deck to my hand" an effect activated in the grave, "When Dandylion is sent to the grave, I special summon two Fluff Tokens to my field in defense mode." two fluffy seeds appeared, "Next I activate the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Urknight. By revealing the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand, I special summon Koa'ki Meiru Crusader from my deck in attack mode." A ludicrously buff knight appeared with a solid 1900 attack."

The crowd gasped at the impressive summoning of four monsters in a single turn. I was too busy gritting my teeth in annoyance to be impressed, not that I couldn't handle it.

"Crusader attacks our set monster!"

My set monster flipped, revealing Dawnbreak Gardna, a warrior monster with 1500 attack and only 500 defense, at least until, "I activate a quick-play spell: Unleash Your Power! With this, all Gemini monsters I control gain their effects. Gardna's pretty simple. He guards! His original defense increases to 2300." Dawnbreak Gardna was suddenly wreathed in light.

"Huh?" Trimmer flinched as he took the backlash from his repelled attack.

Koyou: 8000 vs Trimmer: 7600

He glared at the monster, whose defense was too high for him to get through, "I end my turn with this card face down. Both Urknight and Crusader will self-destruct unless I send an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to the graveyard or reveal a Beast-Warrior type monster in my hand." they shattered, "I allow them to be destroyed."

"During the end phase, the side effect of Unleash Your Power kicks in, setting Dawnbreak Gardna. Now I draw!" I did so, smiling, "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge."

"A level four tuner." he noted.

I looked at him, and his face-down. His poker face was flawless, but his statement, completely calm, made me suspicious. Plus he let both his monsters be destroyed. He had two tokens, so he was either just using them for defense, or was going to tribute them. Again I would follow my gut. "I flip summon Dawnbreak Gardna, then attack Fluff Token one with Rose and Fluff token two with Gardna."

The two monsters were destroyed, his face down wasn't an attack negater. His grimace and slight nint of shock revealed he had expected synchro, which meant he had a synchro counter as his face down, though I didn't know what it could be. Instead of going for a synchro summon to follow-up as I planned, I kept my field as it was, "Turn end."

Trimmer grumbled as he drew, "You're a sharp one. Seems you read right through my move. This could get interesting. Though the audience might get impatient." He looked at his draw, "Or not. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" a well muscled man in a white mask with two blades and 2000 attack appeared, "Bergzark can attack one more time if he destroys a monster in battle."

I instantly ran through possible scenarios in my head based on which monster he attacked and he instantly cut out half of the possibilities when he declared, "Bergzak attacks Dawnbreak Gardna!"

I weighed my options, then went the safest route. It wasn't the time to be taking risks, "I activate Kunai with Chain, switching Bergzak to defense and equipping to Rose, Warrior of Revenge. Thus her attack goes up to 2100."

"Dammit." Trimmer discarded, "I discard another card to activate Core Transport Unit. Turn end. I send the Iron Core I juts retrieved from my deck to the grave to maintain Bergzak."

I drew, then eyed that face down of his. I knew it countered synchro, and probably wasn't torential tribute. If it negated summons outright, I would be out of luck, but could force him to use it. If it destroyed them, I could capitalize when he didn't expect it. "Let's see how long you can save that trap to counter my synchro shall we. I wonder if you'll use it to stop me from summoning: Evocator Chevalier!" my faithful crimson warrior joined the field. I caught Trimmer's body language. It was only slight, but he's eyes had twitched. Naturally, we had to have eye contact for be to notice this, and I was able to let Trimmer know what I had discovered by grinning.

That trap countered all kinds of summon. Knowing that, I could play around it. In fact, he had made a grave mistake not using it on Evocator. All I needed to do to destroy it now was draw Supervise. For the time being, I would make him pay in pain. After all, Bergzak only had 200 defense. "I'll destroy Bergzak with Gardna, then attack you directly with Chevalier and Rose."

Bergzak shattered, then Evocator and Rose rushed in for their strikes straight to his life points. He wavered a bit and stumbled, but didn't cry out, despite the massive damage.

"Next, Rose's effect activates. When she deals battle damage to a player, she deals 300 points of effect damage." a storm of roses erupted from the edge of of the woman warrior's blade, cutting into Trimmer's life even further.

Koyou: 8000 vs Trimmer: 3700

_Mei's Perspective_

"Wow." the large man named Tanner flinched at the sight of the brutal attacks, "No offense, Professor Kou, but your son is a real monster."

Dad only grinned. Nearby, the twins sitting with us looked to Tanner with incomplete understanding.

He explained, not really to anyone in particular really, "Seeing through that trap card like that, then using it against him. Koyou's got the upper hand to an extreme here. Especially now that he's got another monster. Trimmer's got a summon counter of some kind I think, but with that pumped up tuner on the field, Trimmer dare not play it against anything but a synchro monster. Eventually he'll have to use it. Koyou can just keep summoning and summoning otherwise. Then Koyou can synchro all he wants."

I nodded, "All because Koyou put Kunai on Rose. If he'd made the rookie mistake of boosting his weakest monster, he wouldn't have so much power over the duel right now."

Tanner stared intently at Trimmer drawing, "I'd go after the tuner. Gotta break that kind of hold on you up."

Dad's piercing gaze was focused on Koyou instead of the player whose turn it was, "If it's not off the field next turn, then this duel will be over. Other than getting rid of Rose, there's no hope."

"He could draw Mirror Force." Tanner argued.

Dad shook his head, "It won't work. My gut tells me it won't. Rose is the only way."

Trimmer was in action, "I set a monster, then set a card."

"Mirror Force. This is over." Dad said with certainty.

Leo gasped in admiration, "Wow! How can you tell?"

I kept my attention on the field as Koyou drew, "That's too hard to explain."

Koyou, smiling wide, went in for the killing sequence Dad had foreseen. I could sense it. It was amazing. Against Baron, Trimmer had torn the guy to pieces, but Koyou was dominating Trimmer. The early going had been really tight, but one opening was instant death. It truly was a sniper battle. "I activate Hidden Armory, at the cost of my normal summon and one card from the top of my deck, I add Supervise to my hand. Next, I equip Supervise to Chevalier, activating him as an effect monster then send Supervise to the grave for his effect, destroying your earlier set card!"

"No!" a card called Automatic Laser was cleaved in two and destroyed, "Next, I tune my level four Rose, Warrior of Revenge with my level four Evocator Chevalier!" the two monsters broke into the regular stars and rings as they sprang into the air. "Fist of stone, crushes bone. Breath of fire, purges ire! Synchro shokan! Charge on through, Black Brutdrago!" The closest thing to an ace monster my brother had, a truck-sized gray dragon made for devastation, crashed down on the field.

A whimper beside drew my attention, Luna was clutching her arm and wincing. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Leo panicked a little, "Luna!"

She forced a smile, "I'm alright. My arm just burns a little, that's all."

"I'd hardly consider random burning sensations a little thing." I retorted.

"It's nothing really."

I looked to my father, who seemed to be trying to put pieces of a puzzle together in his mind.

Koyou, meanwhile, was making his move, "I discard Future Samurai from my hand for Brutdrago's effect: Preemptive Punishment!" A hologram of the discarded card appeared and was inhaled by the dragon, before being spat out again as a ball of flame that destroyed the set Mirror Force."

Trimmer freaked out, "What the hell? Impossible!"

Koyou was smiling, and there was a strange aura around him. Nothing visible, but it was as if he was enveloped in something the frightened me, something angry and destructive. "I attack your set monster with Gardna!"

The target was crushed and and effect activated, "You destroyed Koa'ki Meiru Boulder. I add another Koa'ki Meiru Crusader to my hand."

"Congrats, I direct attack with Brimstone Bash!"

The dragon rushed in and surrounded itself in flames, slamming into Trimmer with enough force to send him flying backwards, even flipping over once, "Gahh!"

Koyou: 8000 vs Trimmer: 700

I half expected Trimmer to start bleeding from the mouth as he stood, "What a feel. Your virtual impact is monstrous!"

"Watch your tongue." the ominous feeling around Koyou grew stronger. "I set one card. Turn end."

Trimmer groaned in pain as he drew, " I activate-"

"Monster Reborn." my brother interrupted, his eyes trained like a laser sight on Trimmer.

"How did you...?" shaking it off, "Monster Reborn! Reviving Koa' ki Meiru Urknight from the grave! I activate Iron Core Transport, discrading Crusader to add Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to my hand. I reveal it, the use Urknight's effect, special summoning Koa'ki Meiru Prototype in attack mode!" A four legged robot appeared. "I tribute Urknight for Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" A huge fiendish man loomed over Trimmer. It had the same attack as Brutdrago: 3000.

Leo gasped, "So fast! He had nothing on the field a minute ago!"

Trimmer laughed, "You duelists are all the same, relying on aces to win, I can't be beaten simply by calling an ace! Even 100 life is as good as 8000! I'm not at any disadvantage! I can come back from nothing in the blink of an eye! This was a delightful fight, but I activate Iron Core Armor!" Valafar was adorned with a ridged breastplate, "Now when he attacks, the target loses attack equal to one hundred times Valafar's level! Battle! Prototype, destroy Dawnbreak Gardna!"

Koyou barely flinched.

"Valafar! Attack Brutdrago!" The demon lunged, Black Brutdrago losing 800 attack from the armor effect. My brother's dragon collapsed and melted into magma, from which a Blazewing Butterfly rose.

"When Brutdrago is destroyed it revives a gemini with it's effect active already."

Koyou: 6800 vs Trimmer: 700

Trimmer smirked, "Pitiful. Turn end. To avoid losing Valafar to the self-destruction of Koa'ki Meiru, I sacrifice Prototype through its own effect."

I chuckled, "My brother is a monster. Summoning Blazewing like that."

Leo looked over, "What about it?"

"Blazewing is weak looking, but revives monster from the grave by tributing itself, similar to the effect Brutdrago just used. Rather than summon his true target on Trimmer's turn, Koyou summoned the weaker looking Blazewing to trick him into a feeling of security. Trimmer fell right into Koyou's pace at the start and is still being playing like a puppet."

Koyou drew, "I activate Blazewing's effect, tributing it to revive Future Samurai in attack mode, with it's effect active."

Trimmer froze, having forgotten about the discarded Future Samurai, just as Koyou wanted him to. "Wait, NO!"

"Future Samurai's effect! I remove the Rose, Warrior of Revenge in my grave from the game and destroy Valafar!"

Despite being pretty much twice the strength of Future Samurai, Valafar was sliced in half like butter and shattered, "GAH!"

"Direct attack!" Future Samurai sprang into the air and came down with a lethal-looking falling slash, as if straight out of an anime. Trimmer was fine, but beaten.

Koyou: 6800 vs Trimmer: 0

Dad stood up, for some reason having only a contemplating expression, and walked out as the announcer cut those, "OOOOOOH! The sniper takes a headshot! The early game standoff concludes with a blinding strike and a flash of sublime technique! Koyou is headed to the semi finals!"

Luna let go of her arm, "Oh, the burning stopped!"

On that bit of info, I followed Dad out, catching up to him as he fretted in the lobby, "Dad, what's up? You walked right out after the match. You didn't look happy about it."

He smiled, "So you're worried about me?"

I looked away, feeling awkward all of a suddenly, "O-of course. You're my dad. Even if I haven't been acting much like your daughter these past few years."

And with that, all my previous ill-treatment towards him was forgiven, "I'm sorry to worry you. I was just thinking about things."

"Be more specific." I implored, "I get the feeling I should know about this."

He smiled again at my concern, then tried not to frown, "I'm sure you saw it too. That strange aura around him. Then there was Luna's reaction to Koyou summoning Black Brutdrago."

"Something's strange about Koyou?"

He shook his head, "Both of you."

I didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"You didn't think it was strange that it your duel with Koyou you drew a card that wasn't in your deck?"

I'd honestly forgotten all about that strange card, "But Koyou didn't pull that. All his cards were familiar."

"Still. He's in a similar state. I was worried this would happen when you mother told me we were going to have children."

"What are you talking about?"

"You kids have inherited more than my knack for reading people. I'm sorry."

"You mean we're becoming...?"

"Pretty much psychic duelists."

I was devastated. My mind flooded by the devastation Aki's power was capable of, and off the level of power my father had always claimed he had. I remembered Misty's vision of disaster. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, "Why? Why did this have to happen now!"

Dad hugged me, and even though he could be easily blamed for this, I accepted his comfort and assuring words. I felt a little better just from not making that mistake again. Meanwhile, the speakers announced that a surprise match was about to begin.

Next Chapter: Bonds and Betrayal

Set in stone events: Professor Frank antics, Yusei duels Bommer with new cards, and MURDER? (cue dramatic music) Somebody dies next chapter! OMG!

A/N: Wow. I just realizes I just wrote this whole chapter in one sitting. I usually need a break or two. I'm impressed with myself. :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Oops. Going over the source material again I realize that the consolation match between Professor Frank and Luna took place at the end of the First Round, not in the second. So I'm skipping it. For the record, it will fall under the many matches last chapter that where hinted that Koyou didn't see during the time it was happening. Where was he? Hmm... I wonder. Anyway, revisions are thus needed but will come later.

Episode 16: Bonds and Betrayal

"You're all green Yusei, and I managed to optimize this time."

"Thanks, Koyou."

I gave him a thumbs up, "Anything to help make sure we get to throw down in the finals."

"Like I said, I won't let you down." Yusei smiled and started his runner, "Can't let you have all the fun you know."

Yusei got on his runner and as a sign of friendship we bopped our fists together. It wasn't long after that that I was watching from the lounge via that screen I'd been spending so much time with. The announcer introduced Yusei first, and he took his place on the starting line. Soon after, I was astounded by the massive three wheeled runner that somewhat resembled a harley. Adding to the intimidation was the cow skull on the front wheel. It wasn't like his runner mattered past the first turn anyway. This was a circuit duel, not a race.

"Duel!"

Yusei: 4000 vs Bommer: 4000

"Crush him Yusei." I quietly cheered, "If I know your luck you probably already have my card in your hand. Crush him with it!" I'd analyzed his strategy and it had one glaring weak point.

Bommer seized the first turn, which probably meant Yusei had given it to him given the size of the runners, "I summon Spell Reactor RE, then end my turn with three face downs."

He had it already. The situation was perfect if Yusei had the right hand. With the right hand, Bommer was going to be pretty much helpless. Yusei drew, and smiled. I could tell. He'd drawn the monster I'd given him, "I summon... Ancient Gear Knight!" The robot with arms consisted of a shield and a lance took to the field. Its effect made it very handy in turbo duels, and godly against Bommer.

Speaking of Bommer, "I activate Hidden Soldiers! When you summon, I summon a level 4 or lower dark monster from my hand. I summon Trap Reactor Y FI in attack mode."

Yusei proceeded, "I have two speed counters, so I activate Speed Spell – Duo Summon. This spell grants me one more normal summon."

Bommer's Spell Reactor triggered, "You used a spell, so you take 800 points of damage."

Yusei flinched but knew it was worth it, "I use that normal summon one Ancient Gear Knight, transforming him into an effect monster."

The crowd gasped at the unexpected gemini monster. Bommer made the connection, "That card... that's the one he gave you. Let's see if it really pierces my strategy!"

Yusei smiled, "I attack Trap Reactor Y FI with Ancient Gear Knight!" the robotic knight charged shield first into battle."

Bommer thought himself covered. "I activate-" the trap started to flip up, but slammed back down, electricity coursing through it, the standard visual effect for a negated activation, "What?"

Yusei explained as Trap Reactor fell to our monster, "When Ancient Gear Knight attacks as an effect monster, you can't activate traps until the end of the damage step!"

Bommer gritted his teeth, his eyes open in not only shock, but in the grim realization that two of his key traps, which were probably set, were completely useless. The whole in his strategy was low attack monsters being needed components and depending on traps during the battle phase to avoid losing them AND to get out his ace. With Ancient Gear Knight keeping the traps sealed, he couldn't protect the parts and his entire strategy folded like a cheap card table. With so much of his hand expended, apparently to achieve the now impossible, the chance of him having the cards to recover was slim.

"Bastard!"

Yusei placed no face downs, "Turn end."

Yusei: 3200 vs Bommer: 3000

Bommer drew, and made his counter move, "You may have blocked my startegy, but this isn't over yet. I still have this: I tribute Spell Reactor RE to summon Summon Reactor SK!" the third components just happened to have 2000 attack, 200 more than Ancient Gear Knight, "Summon Reactor SK will destroy your monster!" The knight shattered, "I end with a face down."

Yusei: 3000 vs Bommer: 3000

Yusei went to work, drawing another card that made him smile, "You can't win, Bommer, I have too many friends who have my back in this duel. Our bonds aren't so easily overcome! I summon Fortress Warrior." a massive many-legged beast wielding a chunk of a building's helipad as a shield appeared.

"Summon Reactor inflicts 800 damage."

Yusei: 2200 vs Bommer: 3000

Yusei ignored that part, "Next, since I summoned successfully, I can special summon Turbo Booster in defense!"

I remembered that card. It was the one Rally gave Yusei as a good luck charm right before he left for the city. Apparently it was useful as Fortress Warrior hopped onto the living launchpad, "This card can be tributed to destroy a monster that has battled one of mine."

"Fortress Warrior has no attack! You'll take 2000 damage!"

"Fortress Warrior cannot be destroy by the first battle of a turn, also he negates the battle damage. Now go!"

Suddenly, a tornado of wind broke apart the deadly duo, "Once per turn, when his damage effect has been activated, he can negate a battle. Where are those bonds you were talking about?"

Yusei almost growled. "One face down card. Turn end."

Bommer drew, "I activate Chariot Pile!" suddenly, part of his back wheels flew off revealing wicked spikes, "Once per turn I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent. You can negate this damage by tributing a monster!"

Yusei grimaced, "I'm sorry Rally... I tribute Turbo Booster to negate the damage."

Bommer smiled, "Now I summon Black Salvo." a smiling bomb appeared on the field soon joined by another monster, "Trap Reactor Y FI is revived through Salvo's effect. It's my win! I tune my level three Black Salvo with my level 4 Trap Reactor! Synchro summon! Dark Strike Fighter!" A humanoid jet plane joined the field, "Both my monsters attack Fortress Warrior. You take no damage, but it's destroyed with all your hope! Next I activate Dark Strike Fighter's effect. Any number of times I can tribute a monster and inflict damage to you equal to 200 times it's level!"

I wringed my hands together... only one card could save Yusei in this situation. I knew he had it, I suggested he put it in. It was clear Bommer ran a lot of burn strategy, so it made sense to have a counter for it. It was simply that matter of if that counter was his face down.

Bommer began the assualt, "I tribute Summon Reactor to inflict 1000 damage to you!"

The crowd was in an uproar.

Yusei: 1200 vs Bommer: 3000

Bommer struck again, "I finish this by tributing Dark Strike Fighter to inflict 1400 points of damage!"

The plane monster dive bombed, time seeming to slow down as Yusei extended his arm and activated the perfect card for the situation, "Trap card: Barrel Behind the Door! This card negates effect damage and inflicts the same amount to you!"

A cannon sprouted from the card and sucked in the diing monster, firing it back at Bommer as an energy beam. He couldn't believe it, "What? No!"

Yusei: 1200 vs Bommer: 1600

Bommer had nothing on his field he could use and nothing to defend him, and apparently nothing in his hand to place on the field, "Turn... end."

Yusei drew, "I summon Junk Synchron! His effect brings a level 2 monster from my grave in defense mode. I revive Fortress Warrior. Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Fortress Warrior! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" The blue and white (actually it was more of an eggshell color, but I digress) warrior machine appeared with 2300 attack and nothing stopping him from launching a direct attack, "You're wide open! Junk Warrior, finish this with Scrap Fist!"

The jet pack on the warrior's back fired, propelling the monster fist-first into Bommer's life points, "Gyaaghhh!"

Yusei: 1200 vs Bommer: 0

The huge runner rolled to a stop and Yusei hit the breaks to check on him. However, when Yusei approached to check on him, Bommer merely shoving him aside, grabbing the duel mic from his runner, "I've lost. I admit that, but I will not fail in my mission!" Suddenly, pictures appeared on the various displays around the stadium, and on the screen I was watching from. It was the charred reamins of a field, which seemed to once have some houses on it, "I intended to show this after I had won the tournament and dethroned that puppet king, but ow that will never happen! This is my hometown after Goodwin's experiments in reviving the Crimson Dragon! Everyone I know was taken from me by that man's lust for that kind of power! Yusei, Jack! Don't play his game! You can't win if you play his way!"

The display cleared and Bommer hopped on his runner, revving it to full sppeed and building up even more speed by lapping the course again and again and putting his booster systems through hell. Seeing his intent, Yusei did the same in the opposite direction. When Bommer launched himself straight for Goodwin's sky box, Yusei was there to ram him off course. Unfortunately, what seemed like a piece of Bommer's runner (I couldn't tell it was the spike from Chariot Pile at the time) flew into the window. Apparently it missed or something, because Goodwin appeared on-screen moments later and quieted the crowd simply by saying he had their best interests in mind. He didn't even bother addressing the claims, and the sheep cheered for him.

"Tsk." I rolled my eyes, "This is the world dad helped save? Hardly seems worth it."

"I find myself thinking that a lot too, but it was worth it for you kids to be born and for the Yuseis, Leos, Lunas, etc. that are bound to be among the ignorant masses." I turned to see dad behind me. I hadn't heard him come in, but he was certainly there, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"How did you even get back here? This area's restricted?"

He shook his head, "That's not important. I need to talk to you about-"

The MC suddenly blared an announcement over the speaker system, taking our attention, "Everyone, I am sorry to announce some grim news, but its appears that Sir Gill deLauncebow is no longer with us. I have a report here that says he was killed in an apparent traffic accident en route to the hospital yesterday. May the rest of our duels in this tournament be dedicated to his proud memory."

Dad walked over and activated a nearby terminal, accessing the news search function, quickly pulling up a report on the incident. There was a picture, the area was severely damage, as if some psychic duelist had torn the area apart. "All the people in the ambulance were killed, and some civilians are still unaccounted for, perhaps having fled their cars during the chaos. It says a blue runner was seen at the scene, but wasn't found with the other wrecked vehicles. They are going to seize the owner today for questioning." He tensed up suddenly.

"What?"

"They posted the runner's ID... it's your sister's!"

"What was Mei's runner doing on the scene of that wreck?"

Dad seemed to be trying to fit some pieces to a greater puzzle in place in his mind.

"Dad!"

He turned, "I'm going to stay with Mei and make sure the police don't get too rough with her."

"I'll come with you."

He turned, "No. You stay. I'll tell Mei you wanted to come, but there's no telling how long this will take. You should watch Aki-chan's match and get ready for the next round. It's this evening after all."

"Screw the tournament! This is family we're talking about!"

"Aki needs you more than Mei does. What do you think those peons out there are going to yell at her now that one of her 'victims' has mysteriously died?"

He was right. They would probably blame her. "Fine. I admit you're right. I'll stay."

"Good." On that note, dad simply walked out.

There was a brief intermission. I watched as Mei got up, probably to go to the bathroom or something and my dad following her. Neither returned by the time the wind-up for the next duel had started, so I assumed (correctly) that it was then that securities had taken the chance to take her in without a fuss. At least I hope they had the courtesy to do in without making a scene of it. When the announcer started his usual bells and whistles tomfoolery, I was watching from the sidelines of the duel so I could run to Aki or shout to her if she needed me.

"At last the final duel of the quarter-finals is underway. First, we have the duel profiler Kodo Kinomiya!" the duelist in question rose from beneath the field, "He goes up against the duelist whose impact from the first round is still fresh in our minds, the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi!"

Did he really need to tack on that bit? As he expressionlessly rose from the area beneath the field, the crowd started shouting at her, but I noticed a lack of projectiles. The organizers had apparently had the foresight to close the snack bar before the match to avoid issues. Still, they threw comments like "WITCH! MURDERER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THOSE PEOPLE!" and "GO BACK TO YOUR WITCH'S DEN, MURDERER!"

The announcer tried to move on, "This will be a standing duel. Now! Let's get the center attraction underway!"

The duel field selected Aki for the first turn, "Duel!"

Aki: 8000 vs Kinomiya: 8000

"My turn. Draw." Aki drew coldly, "I summon Violet Witch" a flowery witch dressed in all purple arrived on the field. It was familiar, the sight of it made my head throb at the failure to remember, "And now I'll activate the field spell, Black Garden!" the field was soon entangled with an arena of dark rose vines.

Kodo still had his arrogant grin, "Ans so it begins. All you do is seclude yourself in this world of yours."

Aki ignored him, "I place one card face down, and the I end my turn."

The announcer was impressed, "Already, Izayoi has brought out her field spell. How will Kinomiya, on the opposition, respond?"

He drew, "I know why you use that card. You desperately want to make friends with others, but here is the attitude every eventually takes." he set on face down card, "I set a face down and end my turn."

The announcer gasped, "Amazing, he only placed a single face down card."

"This face down symbolizes all the people who have turned their backs on you up until now. No one would ever want to be friends with a witch. They are all afraid of those eyes that burn a whole through others!"

Aki was unaffected, at least on the surface, "My turn, I draw. Battle. Violet Witch attack the player directly."

Extending its wand, the monster shot bolts of energy at Koda, inflicting real damage. The announcer thought no one noticed, "AH! As expected, Izayoi's attack literally inflicted damage on Kinomiya!"

Kodo, meanwhile, was aiming at mind games, "Once again, you hurt others through dueling. Psychic duelist, Aki Izayoi."

I'd known of this, but apparently, Aki was surprised to hear Koda was aware of what she was.

Kodo capitalized on that surprise, refreshing my memory, "Three years ago, on May 16th, you injured a classmate using that card during dueling practice. It was the first time you used you powers at the school. After that, you were feared and hated by almost everyone, and started on your path of seclusion!"

He was wrong. I remembered that happening. It wasn't even her fault. She'd been egged into a duel by an arrogant obelisk named Satoshi, a notorious girl harasser. She's just wanted to teach him a lesson by beating him, and hurt him by accident. After that, she was an outcast, but she still had friends.

Kodo pushed the issue, "You had friends that still wanted to help you even then, but you turned your back on them as well, like this face down! Your powers are sinful ones that shouldn't be! Your abominable powers and actions must be punished. I activate this trap: Crime and Punishment! When I am attacked directly, this card destroys the monster that dealt the damage!"

Aki extended one hand, "When Violet Witch is sent from the field to the grave I may add a plant with 1500 or less defense to my hand and the card I've selected in Phoenician Cluster Amaryllis."

Koda smirked, "You've chosen another card rich in significance to your life. Crime and Punishment special summons a level four monster from my hand during the end of the battle phase. I summon Hate Agent in defense!" The amoeba-like creature appeared on the field.

"Black Garden's effect halves its attack."

"Too bad! It doesn't have any attack or defense!"

"I still gain one Rose Token in attack mode." a large rose bloomed on Aki's field.

"Hate Agent's effect activates. One time per battle phase I gain life equal to the damage I took from one battle." Kodo's life returned to full.

Aki continued her turn, "I summon Phoenician Seed. Black Garden halves it's attack and summons a token to your field. I activate the continuous trap: Rose Flame. When a plant monster is special summoned to your field, you take 500 points of damage."

A swarm of roses assailed Kodo, and Aki looked at him with hatred as he took a knee. With a grunt, he continued his mind games, "Are we reenacting that incident from when you were five now?" Both Aki and I went wide-eyed. He continued, "The same day you first won a duel. I wonder what the thrill of your powers awakening and inflicting pain was like for you?"

Aki buckled a little, musing to herself, "My powers do more than damage what's around me... they damage people's hearts too. Despite that, they keep increasing." She stared at the hand she used to play cards with a pained expression.

I shouted from the sidelines, "Don't listen to his mind games, Aki!Those weren't on purpose! They aren't right to blame you! You didn't mean it!"

Shocked, she turned to me, then her surprised became pained glare. Casting me out of her line of sight, she ended her turn.

"Either way, you're a monster that brings destruction to the world! Monsters belong in their dens! This world is for humans!"

I yelled at him, furious, "Shut you mouth! Being ignorant doesn't give you the right to spout hurtful things like that. Aki isn't a monster!"

Kodo grinned, "Ah, so the witch has bewitched someone? I wonder how many men she had lured to their demise. Koyou Kou! You are buried in a cemetary plot in the east district! Slain by the very woman you defend! What fell power enables you to stand here today?"

"The hopes and dreams of a thousand fairy princesses!" I shouted sarcastically, "Shut your venomous mouth, you ill-informed piece of garbage!"

"I can't so that, it's my turn after all." he drew, "I activate the spell card Mind Monster. I declare a card, in this case Black Rose Dragon." Aki was caught off guard as Black Rose Dragon popped out of her extra deck, "If my opponent has that card they take damage equal to half its attack power."

A doppelganger of Aki's monster appeared, spitting fire and consuming 1200 of her life points. The crowd cheered with sharp and spiteful words. Koda seemed disappointed, "Too bad, if I had powers, that would have really hurt. Just look forward to next turn. I switch my Rose token to defense and end my turn."

Aki drew, but seemed lost in thought.

Kodo attacked with his mind games again, "What's wrong, doesn't the Arcadia Movement have the hopes set on that power of yours?"

Aki was surprised to hear that, but glared at him, "I've come here for those who believe in me, I have a power they need! I tribute Phoenician Seed to special summon Phoenician Cluster Amaryllis from my hand." The large flower appeared, bound by Black Garden and losing half its attack, going down to 1100. A token was summoned to Kodo's field, "Rose Flame inflicts 500 damage from the summon of the token. Battle! Amaryllis attacks the new token! A barrage of seeds took out the token and some of Kodo's life. Aki wasn't done, "When Amaryllis battles it is destroyed. Then its effect activates, inflicting 800 points of damage to you."

Kodo collapsed, not looking good, even though his his Hate Agent repaired the battle daage it wasn't repairing his health. "My life is being whittle away. At this rate, I'll die like that stupid knight."

"I set a card and end my turn. During my end phase, Amaryllis is special summoned from the grave in defense mode." Another token appeared, and Rose Flame inflicted more damage.

Kodo blared stayed on his feet, drawing a card, "Damn monster. It's my turn now. By tributing the three tokens on my field, I special summon Mad Profiler from my hand!" the monster's attack was halved to 1300 and a token was added to Aki's field. "Mad Profiler's effect! By removing a pell card from my hand, I remove from play Black Garden!" the Garden vanished,  
I'm not done! By removing from play a monster in my hand I remove Amaryllis from play dealing it's effect! Battle! Attack rose token!" the token shattered. Aki was indifferent, the crowd grew emboldened and was even more hateful toward Aki, "How's that you monster? Stop defiling dueling and go make where you came from!"

The crowd backed him up. The bastard continued, "I activate the equip magic: Destruction Insurance, if Mad Profiler is destroyed, you'll take damage equal to half its attack. Next: Light Law Protection! If Mad Profiler's attack is changed, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

He was clearly trying to punish the use of Black Rose Dragon, but ending his turn put Aki into motion, "I draw. I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" My head started aching again, and my arm started aching. She was about to bring out her dragon, "I"m tuning my level three Twilight Rose Knight to my two reaming level 2 tokens. Chilling flames engulf the whole world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom. Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The monster appeared and I clenched my arm in pain as it cried out. Kodo laughed, "The witch's trump! Bring it on! I'll turn the tables on you! You're just a monster whose been abandoned by her own parents!"

Aki snapped, her anger casting aside her hair band and she was suddenly surrouned by an aura of power, I nearly feel over from the pain of my mark, but she was nearly crying she was so angry, "You will not get away with trampling on the feelings of others! Engrave this pain on your very soul! I remove a plant from my grave and drop Mad Profiler's attack to 0."

"I was waiting for that! I destroy Black Rose Dragon through the effect of Light Law Protection!"

The dragon was slain, but Aki's mark glowed wildly, "I activate a trap card, Curse of Rose, when a monster on your field has it's attack modified, you take damage equal to how far it is away from its original attack!"

Kodo cowered, "But that's... 2600!"

A storm of rose petals erupted from the card, tearing Kodo asunder. There were so many ptals that I lost sight of him completely. When the effect cleared he was face down in a crater. He still had life points, but his hand slide slowly over to his duel dis and tapped it twice, indicating he surrendered. I'm pretty sure he passed out after that.

The announcer annouced, "e have an outcome! Kodo surrenders to the onslaught of the witch! Aki Izayoi proceeds to the final match! Somebody get the EMTs in here!" as the medics rushed in Aki turned away from me and started walking towards the other exit, where I could see Divine waiting. However suddenly, the screens lit up, "As the field is cleared and the damage is surveyed, let's determine the pairings for the final match! I just got an communication from the sponsor himself! Due to Yusei Fudo's heroic actions in thwarting Bommer's terrorist attack, he has been awarded the seed to the final round! Thus, the semi-final match to decide who will face him in the finals goes to..."

Mine and Aki's faces appeared on the screens.

"Koyou Kou and Aki Izayoi!"

I looked to Aki, who glared at me over her shoulder before walking away.

Next Chapter: Confrontation and Accusation

Set in stone events: Mei is interrogated, Koyou vs Aki, another murder, and the countdown to the end of the first arc begins.

The truth about Koyou's resurrection will be revealed by Chapter 20.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Confrontation and Accusation

"This is ridiculous! I was at the arena most the the evening yesterday watching the Fortune Cup. I haven't even_ looked_ at my runner in the past four days since I last dueled with it." I stood and emptied my pockets, "I even left the keys at home!"

I was spending my evening the last place I thought I'd be spending it, in an interrogation room at the Securities station. Surveillance placed my runner at the scene of an accident likely caused by the powers of a psychic duelist. Of course, it just so happened I was supposedly developed similar powers, but the police didn't know that. They were simply basing their arrest on my runner. My dad reached over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down before my anger implicated me.

The officer in charge of questioning had steely and professional demeanor, "I understand your frustration, Miss, but you too must understand our need to question you in this matter. Your runner was at the scene, and the primary target was apparently someone who was quite sharp with a high school friend of yours."

"I haven't spoken to her in three years. We parted on bad terms. She nearly killed my brother by Christ's sake! Why would I punish some guy that was mean to her?"

"Do you have any idea who may have had access to your garage?"

"No. I have the key to that on me. Nobody other than me knows where the spare is." I lied.

Actually it could be either truth or lie, seeing how Koyou knew where the spare key was kept before his accident. The amnesia most likely removed that knowledge from his mind. Either way I wasn't exactly going to rat out my brother, even if he had motive and more apparent destructive power than me. Plus, he technically wasn't accounted for during the time of the attack. I had my suspicions, but tossed them aside. Koyou was never a violent person, thought the accident could have changed him.

Suddenly, my father buckled over, seized by pain. I grabbed him in the kind of abject terror instilled by losing someone important before, "Dad! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he winced, "Old condition. Flares up once in a while, nothing to be concerned about."

I'd never seen any of these flare-ups before... if he wasn't lying then what the hell was he talking about? Of course, the cop was concerned, "Mr. Kou, do you need a doctor?"

He sat up, still visibly in pain, though he mostly concealed it, "No, it's passing already. Sorry for the distraction. You can continue interrogating my daughter without her attorney present without any concern for my condition or the possibility of a law suit." It was hard to tell if he was joking or threatening him.

"Sir, it's not my intention to accus-"

Suddenly there was a knock and another officer stepped in. He moved over to the interrogator and whispered, though I was close enough to actually hear what was being said, "Sir, we just got a call in from Peters, the ambulance with Kinomiya inside was destroyed in front of him just moments ago."

"Who or what did it?"

"He doesn't know, just like last time there was strange fire and suddenly the area started being torn apart by blades of flame. Like a card effect or something. Five dead, twelve missing from the surrounding area."

"Was the runner sighted?"

"Yes, sir. It's the same one."

I smacked the table to draw heir attention, "Are we done here? It's clear someone made off with my duel runner. I'm sitting right in front of you, I can't attack ambulances from here can I?"

The interrogating officer clasped his hands together, "I'll let you go for the time being so you can perhaps make it to see your brother in the tournament. I'm not heartless. However I must ask you not to leave town, we may have further questions for you."

My father stood, lifting me from my chair, "Understood. Let's go, Mei."

He kept a firm grip on me as we were let out and walked me with gentle force straight out of the station and to the car. The behavior was strange, "What's going on, Dad? You only pull me like that when I've done something wrong. I didn't do it. It's obvious."

"I know. You were with me the whole time both incidents happened."

"Then what's up?"

He moved around to his side, climbed in, and started the engine, "I just got a really bad feeling, that's all."

_Koyou's Perspective_

"I said... Koyou KOU!" the announcer repeated as I hurried into the area beneath the stadium, apparently having missed my cue to ascend.

A staff member yelled at me, "Where were you? Get on your mark!"

"Sorry, I was zoning out." I stood on the little glow-in-the-dark mark that told me where to stand and was immediately lifted in a cloud of smoke to the field. Aki was already in place.

The announcer, relieved, continued, "It's the Black Rose Witch vs the Gemini Hero! Duel start!"

We activated our duel disks, "Duel!"

Koyou: 8000 vs Aki: 8000

In quite possibly the worst possible twist of fate, the system gave Aki the first turn. With the first turn, she could deploy a Black Garden and cut my ability to play in half. I'd been spending the hour long intermission wracking my brain thinking of how to win against that field spell. The field spell that was quite possibly the hugest bane to my deck I had seen since waking in Satellite. Even more so than Stardust Dragon.

"It's my turn! I draw." Aki stated, coldly drawing a card.

I smiled, "You know, I was looking forward to this. Now we can talk with out any interruptions. Well, other than the vicious monster attacks tearing my to pieces every once in a while."

"Don't make nice with me. I know why you're really here." Aki played a monster, a small bulb that shot off a single tiny firework as it appeared. For some reason, even though I didn't know the effect, the 500 attack point monster terrified me.

"Why do you think I want to duel you?"

"You have the same cursed mark. That foul mark! You've come back from the grave to end me!"

"Don't be stupid! I don't hold the accident against you!"

"I'll take your lies and shove them back in your face. You're family is nothing but liars."

"Aki?"  
She was already furious, having to confront a friend that she had killed was clearly too painful for her, "You make me feel welcome and at home. You act like your my friends! Then you do nothing but use me to make yourselves feel better!"

And there was that amnesia problem again. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Then, when I make a mistake... when I slip and hurt one of you... you cast me out! Those friendly eyes turn into the same persecuting eyes I see every day of my life!"

"Aki, that's-"  
"Enough! I summoned Lonefire Blossom! I'll take all the gifts I was given, all the lessons I learned, and shove them right back at you! I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect. Once per turn I can tribute a plant-type monster on the field." she tributed the Lonefire itself, "to summon any plant monster from my deck. I summon Gigaplant!"

A huge monstrous swamp creature with a red, crocodile-like head erupted from the seeds sown by Lonefire Blossom. I knew that card... and I immediately knew this was going to be the most difficult duel I had been in yet, "You... you're playing a gemini?"

"Equip spell card!" the monster suddenly burst into flame as Aki played a spell.

_Shit! SHIT!_ I cursed my luck, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Supervise! This can only be equipped to a gemini monster, and that monster is treated as an effect monster! I activate Gigaplant's special ability." Gigaplant drove it's tentacles into the ground next to it, pulling up Lonefire Blossom from the grave, "Once per turn I may special summon a plant of insect-type monster from my graveyard or my hand. I special summon Lonefire Blossom!" the monster was instantly sent back to the grave, "I tribute Lonefire again, to summon another face you should recognize. Your manipulative sister gave it to me remember? I summon Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose!"

My heart nearly stopped beating and my head throbbed as a large rose appeared and bloomed into a beautiful angel with rose-petal wings. It wore a mask that looked like the mask of the Black Rose Witch, and wearing clothes much like Aki's, except for the beautiful and incredibly ornate rose skirt. It bore a huge broadsword and the same attack as Gigaplant: 2400.

The announcer was dumbfounded, "Oh my god! Two monsters to the field at once with 2400 each! Neither of which have been seen in the tournament until now! Izayoi takes a strong early lead!"

I remembered... Images... faces... voices.

_"Hey, Koyou, why did you suddenly change your costume to Celtic Guardian?"_

_ "It's all the shop had left."_

_ "Weren't you making one?"_

_ "I spent so much time making the mask and failing I didn't have time."_

_ "Really? Are you sure you weren't really making that mask for Aki from the start? It looks exactly like the mask she was trying to make for her costume."_

_ "D-don't be stupid!"_

I called to her, "Aki! You don't understand! They don't hold it against you! Of course they were mad, but they've all forgiven you! My parents never hated you!"

Aki ignored me, "I play, Black Garden."

The death knell of my deck grew from the ground, locking the entire field in an organic coliseum of death. She had two monsters with 2400 already out. Even bringing out my strongest monster wouldn't produce anything strong enough to win against them. Even if I set the monsters to avoid the effect, my monsters didn't have the defense to repel any monster that wasn't weakened by Black Garden. Each turn, even if I somehow keep a defense up, she could use Gigaplant to spawn a token in attack mode on my field and get straight to my life points. Worse still, looking at my hand, I lacked any of the cards that could get it off the field. I was boned. Completely, perfectly, and absolutely boned.

"Turn end."

I drew... and was still boned, "Aki, please just listen to me. You can come back to us and live with us like a normal family. Dad can still help you work on control."

"I said it already. I don't need you anymore, I have Divine."

"The guy who let's you wander around venting your rage by terrorizing people, making sure everyone fears and despises you?"

"At least he doesn't treat me like a leper! I can duel anymore I like! He accepts me for what I am! With Divine I don't have to change!"

"Are you happy right now with who you are? Because you don't seem happy!"  
The crowd got rowdy, "Shut and beat that murdering witches' ass!"

Another, "Yeah, stop trying to get in her pants and win already!"

I turned and yelled at them, "Mind you own business!"

Suddenly I felt a bit dizzy, m body tingled. Turning back to the duel I played stupidly, "I summon Future Samurai!" he warrior was instantly bound by Black Garden, it's attack going down to 800 and summoning an 800 attack rose token to her field, "I always thought I should give you flowers, but this isn't quite what I had in mind, I chuckled, then placed two face downs, "Turn end."

I she attacked, I could turn this around with my set Power Frame. That would boost my attack to 2400, enough to hold my ground at least. That was my plan, and it fell apart completely when Aki drew.

"My turn. I draw. During my stand-by phase, Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose destroys the weakest monster on the field. If it's a tie, I pick between them. I destroy Future Samurai!" Queen of Rose flew over and cleaved my monster (and my strategy) in two, "Gigaplant! Direct attack!"

Tentacles shot forward, slamming into my gut and sending me flying backwards. Disturbingly, I felt my insides grow slightly even more squishy than usual, "Gaaaah!" I started coughing, the wind having been knocked out of me. Moments later, I realized I was already bleeding a bit from my mouth.

"Queen of Rose! Direct attack!" the cruel angel charged, slashing a huge tear across my chest.

"GaaaHAHA!" bleeding badly, tears flowed out of my eyes from the sheer pain of the blow.

Koyou: 3200 vs Akiza: 8000

The announcer roared, "My lord! The dominant force of last round has been rendered helpless by the witch's incredible power. In this kind of situation, can Kou do anything at all?"

I fell over, realizing how prefect her field was. While those monsters remained on her field, Queen of Rose would destroy anything I could summon, before I could have any chance of summoning something big enough to avoid Queen of Rose's effect. Those tokens that came to her field protected her two big monsters from being destroyed. Meanwhile, even if I got rid of Queen of Rose, Gigaplant would bring it right back. In summoning face up and trying to use Power Frame, I'd jut put down the final component in giving her that protective token. What a field!

Summoned in the crowd said, "If this keeps up, he might die right here!"

Another person, "Serves him right for trying to tame that monster."

I struggled to stand, "Such a field... it's beautiful. That technique is freakin' amazing! I walked right into it!"

Someone in the audience, "Do you think he has a concussion?"

Another, "Shut up stupid, he didn't get hit in the head!"

I got all the way to my field, smiling like a moron, "That's good stuff! I'm in such a bad situation right now! You might have me beat already!"

"You sound happy." Aki gave me a strange look.

"Of course I am. You're so strong and you're my friend. Why wouldn't I be?"

She went a little wide-eyed.

"If I lose, what a way to go out! I mean DAMN! I'm getting so completely crushed! If I win, look at what kind of situation I got out of!"

"You're crazy!" Aki teared up a little, "You could die! Don't you understand that? I could kill you! I already did once!"

I extended my arms to my side, "Kill me then. Apparently I'll just coming back."

"Don't make fun of me!"

I smiled, "I know you're hurting, Aki. I feel the same way as I did back then. If you're in pain, come to me. Give me all your pain. Kill me a thousand times and I'll say the same thing every time. As long as you don't mind waiting three years and giving me amnesia every time. I'll get back to you."

Aki hesitated, shaking a little, she started to cry a little, then the shouts of the crowd demanding her head seeped into it, "Lies! Nobody cares about me but Divine! You just want to change me, Divine will just accet me for who I am!"

"You can't expect me to believe you like being like this!"

"I told you!" she looked at me as if I'd betrayed her, "You can't accept a monster! You never will! I attack directly with Rose Token!"

The token shot out a single bullet-like seed. "Gah!"

Koyou: 2400 vs Akiza: 8000

"Then I end my turn!"

The crowd got even worse, their ignorance seeping into my tried patience, it felt like the building anger inside me was going to lit me on fire, "Shut up you assholes! You don't understand, so just shut your traps!"

The crowd fell silent.

I put my hand to my deck, "I'll beat you Aki, maybe through this duel I will be able to make you believe the truth! MY DRAW!" Bingo, "I activate Polymerization! I send Dawnbreak Gardna and Tuned Magician to the grave to fusion summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus in defense mode." it's 2200 attack was halved by Black Garden, but it's defense remained at 2200. Akiza gained a token, "Trap card: Birthright! I summon Future Samurai in attack!" It's attack was halved and Akiza gained a token. "Thanks to Raptinus, Future Samurai gains it's effect, I use it to destroy Queen of Rose!"

My samurai returned the earlier destruction and I paid the cost by removing the Dawnbreak Gardna in my grave from the game. I looked to my drawn card, and considered my options. If I destroyed Black Garden, my main problem would be gone. But if I took out Gigaplant, even though Supervise would revive it, it would take up Aki's normal summon to regain it's effect to return Queen of Rose. With Black Garden on the field their attacks would be halved, taking both to 1200. I would also get a draw.

"I activate Gemini Spark!" raising sword to the sky, Future Samurai transformed into lightning and struck down on Gigaplant, "By tributing a monster I destroy one card on your side of the field and then draw a card."

"Supervise activates in the graveyard, special summoning Gigaplant to the field!" Black Garden halved its attack and gave me a token.

I placed my hand to me deck, the anger and determination that was still building up seemed to flow into my hand, "I draw!" I drew with all my might, suddenly, to my amazement, the drawing motion burst in to flame, leaving a flaming gash at Aki's feet.

Someone in the crowd screamed, someone else shouted, "FREAK! HE'S A FREAK JUST LIKE HER!"

I activated the card, almost entirely on instinct, "Immediate spell: Burning Draw!"

Aki went wide-eyed, glancing up from the flames, "Immediate spell?"  
'An immediate spell is a kind of spell so fast that it activates the very same instant you draw it. I activate The effect of Bruning Draw, revealing the top card of my deck. If it's a level 4 or lower monster, it's special summoned to my field." I flipped the card, "Blazewing Butterfly is special summoned to my field." its attack was halved and Aki got yet another token. "thanks to Raptinus, Blazewing has his effect. I use that effect to tribute it, and revive Future Samurai with its own effect activated." Future Samurai returned, wreathed in fire. It suffer halved attack and another token appeared. Aki's field was clogged with tokens, preventing Queen of Rose's return. "The second effect of Burning Draw activates. Since Blazewing was use as material for a special summon, it's original attack is added to Future Samurai's attack points, raising them to 2100."

Aki stayed silent.

"Future Samurai's effect! I remove Tuned Magician from play to destroy Gigaplant." The monster was slashed in half. "I attack the Rose Token next to it with Future Samurai!"

The attack went through, cutting into Aki's life points. But when a shard of the slain flower flew up and literally cut into Aki, I was flabbergasted. Her hairband falling to the ground and blood flowing from a cut on her forehead.

Koyou: 2400 vs Aki: 6700

Aki touched the blood and looked at it in shock. Then looked to me with an expression probably very similar to that of Julius Caesar when he was stabbed by his friends. I was dumbstruck, uncertain of how I'd inflicted real damage, "I'm sorry, Aki... I... I didn't mean it! I-"

"Y-you're just like papa!" An aura of wrathful power surrounded her, her Signer marks glowing almost blindingly bright. My arm ached as well, the mark appeared, glowing ferociously. It was over. She was going for her dragon, "It's my turn. I draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight! Now I'm tuning my level three Twilight Rose Knight to two level two Rose Tokens. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! It's effect activates, destroying all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!" A massive tornado arose, blowing so hard that I had to retreat two steps. Sections of the duel track surrounding the field shattered. Pieces of the field tore loose and pelted me. Finally, every card on the field shattered.

Aki lifted a single card from her hand, "Monster Reborn. I revive Queen of Rose from the graveyard in attack mode." She glared at me with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Aki... I'd never hurt you on purpose! I lo-"

"Direct attack!"

The rose angel dashed forwards, cutting off my words with a sword strike that sent me flying backwards. I could see only blood for a moment, then when that was out of the way I saw I was falling towards the edge of the duel field. My shoulder can down hard on it, dislocating as I fell completely of the platform. I caught a brief glimpse of a horrified and guilty expression on Aki's face.

The announcer shouted as my world went black. "We have an outcome! Aki Izayoi proceeds to the finals to face Yusei Fudo! We need the medics in here! Hurry it up!"

Some time passed, I'm not sure how much, as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I heard Yusei's voice, fearful for me, "Koyou!"

I swallowed the blood in my throat, choking a little, and forced words out of my mouth, "Yusei... save her..."

I was pretty sure I was being rolled on a stretcher, and some voices around me saying something about calling in another ambulance and keeping me stable until it got there. I drifted out again, Yusei's words being some comfort, "I swear, Koyou, I will. No matter what it takes."

Next Chapter: Sorrow and Loss

Set in stone events: Yusei vs Aki, insanely huge plot development on par with the "point of no return" event in RPG games. (Random Reader: You mean the star of the fic getting put in critical condition is not as huge as this coming event?, Me: Nope, the next development is even bigger.)

A/N: This fic is ending soon alongside the Fortune Cup, but will continue in another fic that will be rated M. The title of which will be revealed in the last chapter of this.

Countdown to the end (not set in stone yet): 3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sorrow and Loss

"Mei... look!" Dad pointed towards the parking lot of the stadium, slowing down.

I had been looking over the reports on the attacked ambulances when he drew my attention, so I looked up and over to see what he was so stressed out about. Much to my horror, their was another ambulance. They were loading someone in; and even though I couldn't tell who it was, it became clear when I spotted Yusei nearby, looking worried. My worst fears were coming true in front of my eyes and my world suddenly became blurred by tears. Regardless, I bailed out of the car immediately, and ran over. Later, it would occur to me that if Dad had not slowed down, I would have probably seriously hurt myself.

My father knowing me shockingly well aside, I was at the foot of the stretcher seconds before it was fully loaded in, in time to see my brother's unconscious form on it and the paramedics fussing around him, putting in tubes and checking blood pressure. I started to climb in before one of the people yet to get in pulled me away.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

"That's my brother! I'm riding with him!"

He stopped me again, "Ma'am with the recent attacks I can't-"

I decked the man with a single punch, kicking him in the gut so he wouldn't stand, "That's my brother you bastard!"

Someone grabbed me from behind and I broke the hold, using an judo technique to send him back-first to the asphalt before realizing it was only Yusei trying to calm me down. He looked completely flabbergasted at the event and was slow to get up. I tried to climb in again, but a Securities officer pulled me back.

I was about to deck the cop too in my frenzy, but my Dad's voice halted me, "Mei, stop! Koyou wouldn't want you freaking out like this, or getting in trouble."

I backed away, crying, "I said I'd be there for him if he needed me! I said I'd be there!"

Dad grabbed me and hugged me tightly, the medics taking the chance to shut the back of the ambulance and get away. I noted the three securities bikes forming a protective perimeter. It put me only slightly at ease that whoever was attacking the ambulances might get spotted before he attacked at least. I wanted to go after them I the car, but the vehicle was already nearly out of sight in its haste to get Koyou medical attention.

Yusei got up and dusted himself off, forgiving my attack as if it never happened. I pulled away from Dad and went to him, "What happened? How bad is he hurt?"

Yusei tried to hide his own concerns for my sake, "Nothing lethal since they stopped the bleeding, but he's probably going to be in bed for a week or more. He might have a broken shoulder too." He glance at my father before looking to me again, "Koyou was trying to get through to Aki, but he seemed to have some kind of strange power of his own. He scarred the ground with fire and drew a card I've never seen. Koyou even inflicted real damage on Aki by accident. She freaked out and screamed something about her father."

Dad groaned, "Aki's father hit her out of anger once when she was five. I didn't think the trauma was so deep on that one. I'm not too clear on the details, but she was a daddy's girl before her powers surfaced. It probably jarred her pretty bad."

Yusei looked to him, "She was at Duel Academy under your care right? It seems you trained her. What can you tell me about her?"

Dad had an unreadable neutral expression on her face, putting his arm around me to give me strength as he talked, "Do you want to know about the person or her dueling? Both have changed a bit in three years."

"Both."

I looked to Yusei in disbelief, "You're going to try and help her too, aren't you?"

Yusei nodded, "Even if I hadn't promised Koyou, I feel like I need to help her. I think I can get through to her."

"Koyou thought he could too."

Dad shook his head, "If I know the two of them, there was no way Koyou could have gotten through to her. She sees him as a painful memory, and Koyou refuses to see that Aki isn't the idealized person he think of her as. It may sound strange, but Aki can't be saved by someone in love with her."

Yusei looked away, frowning, likely thinking of how bad my brother was hurting on the inside.

I was trying my best not to be angry with them for still wanting to help her. If my brother, who had been gravely wounded twice at her hands couldn't hate her... then it was silly for me to. Yusei was fulfilled my brother's wishes, so I shouldn't hold it against him for being a good friend.

Dad got back to Yusei's question, "That aside, she's formidable as a duelist. Aki knows very well how to manipulate her Black Garden field spell to the fullest, and use the counter strategy against the opponent. However, against you, she'll probably be aiming to use her dragon as much as possible to take you down quickly. Divine probably saw her wavering last round and put it in her head to end things fast."

Divine... the name brought a bad taste to my mouth. That insidious man had come to Duel Academy years before to investigate the rumors of psychic duelists at the school. He wanted to take Aki, and expressed an interest in my brother in I as well after learning Dad had powers. However, Dad used those very powers to send him packing. At this point I was wishing he'd gone all the way and killed him. Now he had twisted Aki into a monster and had hurt my family. Whatever his goal was wasn't clear, but judging by the feel of the man, it was nothing remotely good for the world.

Yusei nodded, pulling out his deck and placing a card in the extra deck, "I was hoping to save my Stardust Dragon for Jack, but I promise to do whatever it takes, and I think I'm going to need everything I've got. I can't let those Arcadia Movement people continue using her as they wish."

Dad nodded.

A short time later, the duel began with the announcer's usual baying, "Yeah! We've reached the finals! The winner of this match will gain the right to challenge the king. Who will have an audience with the great king and have a chance to overthrow him? The first challenger is the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi!" She rose to the field in a gout of smoke as the crowd spat the usual cruelty at her, "And next is the shooting star of Sattelite, Yusei Fudo!" Yusei rose to the field to the first cheers he'd gotten the whole tournament. "Everything up to now has lead to this point! Now, the final match starts!"

"Duel!" disks were activated and starting hands were drawn.

Yusei: 8000 vs Aki: 8000

Again, fortune favored Aki, "It's my turn, draw. I set one monster, then place a single face down card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Yusei pulled a card from his deck, "I summon Ancient Gear Knight. Now, attack her set monster!"

The monster given to him by my brother, charged lance first and destroyed the set monster, a Wall of Ivy. Aki activated an effect. "When Wall of Ivy is flipped face up. An ivy token is summoned to my opponents field in defense."

Yusei glanced at the token, "Turn end."

"My turn, draw." Aki drew, "I activate the trap card Cursed Ivy, which revives Wall of Ivy and sets it on the field in face down defense. Turn end."

The duel wasn't going as intensely as the last, both duelists taking the time to feel each other out. Of course, Aki didn't know Yusei's deck very well, while she knew my brother's from watching him duel countless times in the past. Yusei's style was a little cautious to begin with.

However, he was making his move, drawing a card at the start of his turn. "I summon Junk Synchron! Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 4 Ancient Gear Knight! Clustering roars, turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

The announcer gasped, "A new synchro we haven't seen! Yusei is seemingly pulling out all the stopps to avenge his fallen comrade!"

Yusei proceeded, "I activate his effect. Once per turn, I can remove one monster my opponent controls from play. Go! Dimension Shot!" the slender mechanical warrior leveled an arrow at Aki's set monster, firing an arrow that bent reality on impact, folding the space into itself and causing the set Wall of Ivy to vanish.

Aki's Cursed Ivy shattered, "Since Wall of Ivy was removed, Cursed Ivy is destroyed, summoning two ivy tokens to your field. "Next, I release Junk Archer to special summon Fortress Warrior. A hug armed golem appeared on the field with 1200, that quickly rose to 3500, "Fortress Warrior gains attack equal to the attack of the released warrior monster. Direct Attack!" A barrage of bullets assailed Aki, nearly cutting her life points in half. "I end my turn. During the end phase, the monster I removed returns to you."

Yusei: 8000 vs Aki: 4500

"It's my turn. I draw. Next I flip Wall of Ivy, adding another token to your field." the token appeared, sealing off Yusei's monster card zones completely, "Next, I tribute Wall of Ivy to summon Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose. Despite its level, it may be normal summon with the release of only one plat-type monster." The beautiful rose angel card I had given her blossomed onto the field, "I end my turn with a face down."

Yusei drew, "Fortress Warrior attacks Queen of Rose!"

"Trap card open! Wall of Thorns! When you attack an attack position plant monster I control, all your attack position monsters are destroyed!"

Fortress Warrior shattered, causing Yusei to flinch from the spray of shards, "Gah! I end with a face down card."

"My turn, I draw!" Aki drew and the effect of Queen of Rose sent the monster charing at an Ivy Token, cleaving it in two. "Queen of Rose, during my standby phase, destroys the weakest monster on the field!"

Yusei was suddenly wracked with pain, "GAH!"

"When an Ivy Token is destroyed, you take 300 points of damage!" Aki activated a card from her hand, "Equip spell: Cruel Thorn!" Queen of Rose's sword was suddenly serrated with thorns, "This card equips to a plant I control. Queen of Rose may now pierce the defense of monsters, and all effect damage dealt by a plant type monster is doubled! Queen of Rose attacks Ivy Token!"

The announcer roared, "This is worse than a direct attack!"

The ivy token shattered, the spray of shards giving Yusei cuts of over his body and riddling his senses with pain from the increased effect, "AAHHH!"

Yusei: 4700 vs Aki: 4500

He struggled to his face and seemed surprised, across the field, Aki was smiled. He stared at her, "I see, there's a part of you that enjoys this."

Aki went wide-eyed, seeming on the verge of tears, "You say I enjoy this?" she gritted her teeth, "I end my turn."

Yusei drew. "I set a card. Turn end."

Aki drew, "During my standby, another of your tokens is destroyed and you take 600 points are damage!" Aki grin as Yusei buckled slightly from the pain.

Yusei grunted, "So I was right."

Aki gasped, then quickly tried to shut him up, "Queen of Rose, attack his other token!"

Yusei activated his trap, "Trap card: Card Defense. I discard a card to negate your attack. After that, I may draw a card." The grid of cards shielded the token from the blow, "Aki Izayoi, you enjoy inflicting pain."

Aki got angry, "Shut up. You're speaking nonsense!" she ended her turn.

Yusei drew at the start of his turn, "I understand now why Koyou couldn't get through to you. He couldn't accept the truth. I activate the spell card: Tuning! I add another Junk Synchron to my hand, then send cards from the top of my deck to the grave equal to its level: three." the cards were sent, "I summon Junk Synchron and his effect activates, bringing the Fortress Warrior I discarded earlier. Next I activate the effect of the Quillbolt Hedgehog Tunind sent to the grave. When I control a tuner, it is special summoned." there it was. With Junk Synchron at 3, 2 level 2s, and the level 1 ivy token, he had enough for a level 8 synchro summon, his mark began to glow and Aki's own marked resonated with it, "I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron with my level 2 Fortress Warrior, my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, and the level 1 Ivy Token! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" a large white dragon with a slightly humanoid form roared to life with 2500 attack, "Go! Attack her Queen of Rose! Shooting Sonic!" the dragon reared back and blasted a stream of silver sparkles at the rose angel and shattered it, inflicting minor damage. However, the synchro and attack had cleared three big threats from the field.

Or so I thought, until Aki activated an effect, "Cruel Thorn is destroyed along with the monster you attacked. Its effect on destruction activates, destroying Stardust Dragon and inflicting damage to you equal to half its attack points."

"Stardust's effect activates, whenever an effect that would destroy a card is activated, I may tribute Stardust Dragon to negate it. Victim Sanctuary!" Stardust vanished in a spray of stars.

Aki grinned, "The damage is a seperate effect!"

Yusei was suddenly assailed by thorns, taking 1250 damage, "AHHH!"

Yusei: 2850 Aki: 4400.

The crowd started yelling at her again, and Aki looked down at her feet, "That's right. I really am a witch. I'm a wicked woman that inflicts pain on others and enjoys it." She smirked, "It's fun! Inflicting pain on all those who drove me into solitude because of my powers." She opened her eyes with a maniacal glint in them, "It's truly really fun!"

Yusei looked at her calmly, "I end with this face down card. During the end phase of the turn I used Stardust effect, its is special summoned back to the field."

Aki cletched her mark as the dragon returned, "Wretched mark! I hate this mark! If it weren't for this power I would-"

Yusei looked to her with steely determination, "You've never enjoyed you powers, not completely. The truth that Koyou could not see is not that simple. The truth is that the one you really hate is yourself!"

"Yes. This birthmark signifies people that have transcended normal humans. That is why I hate myself. My whole life I felt like I had to live with my destructive power. Nobody, not even Kou-sensei could help me. However, the more I accepted that power, the more it turned into a compulsion to use it. After I destroyed those who finally accepted me, tore their lives apart... after they rejected me too... I gave up on being myself!" She held up the Queen of Rose mask Koyou had made for her once, "I made a new self. When I'm in the mask I'm not me... I'm pain incarnate. I'm the Black Rose Witch. A foul women who relishes in the inevitable destruction she creates! It wasn't long before Divine told me that I didn't need the mask as an excuse and I was fine just how I am."

Yusei tried to speak, "That's-"

"Those words saved me. I just need to live. I don't need to think or worry. Just feel."

"You need to think on your own!"

Aki was crying as she shook her head, "I don't need to think, I have Divine. He'll guide me."

"You can't escape the pain by running from it, Aki!"

"I have to... there's nothing else I can do."

"Yes there is! The person that rejects that pleasure is still inside you! You have people who care about you and accept you if you'll only let them in! As long as you still hate that part of yourself you can start over!"

"Just shut up... I can't! It's too hard! All I can do is destroy!" She put on the mask with a look of despair on her face.

Finally, I forgave her. I could forgive her because I understood what was in her heart all too well. I had walked that same road, but to a lesser extent. Koyou had been right. If I could only put myself in her shoes, understand the pain of being the inflicter when you couldn't help it, then I would be able to see why they all refused to stop trying to help her. I started crying for her... my sister in sorrow. I even understood how much that mask was a burden. It was the last memory of a life she had totally destroyed. It was a token of the feelings she'd betrayed. That mask had become a tiwsted thing, rather than the gift of affection it had originally been.

The Black Rose Witch drew, "I summon Twilight Rose Knight and its effect activates, summoning a level four or lower plant monster from my hand. I summon Botanical Lion! I'm tuning my level three Twilight Rose Knight to my level four Botanical Lion! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" the aptly named creatures appeared in a swarm of petals, "Its effect activates, destroying all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!"

Yusei acted, "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect, tributing it to negate and destroy the effect!"

The rose dragon raged, but Stardust embraced it, sacrificing itself to take on the destruction and pulled Black Rose with it. However, Aki wasn't through, "I activate Monster Reborn. Rise again! Black Rose Dragon. Direct attack: Black Rose Flare!"

A gout of cold flame surged for Yusei, only to be blocked by a metal scarecrow, "I activate Scrap-iron Scarecrow! Once per turn, it negates the attack and re-sets on the field."

The flame suffered some backlash, breaking off a portion of Aki's mask, "Gah! I end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei drew, "I summon Max Warrior!" A mechanical warrior in tribal garb appeared, "Now, Stardust attacks Black Rode Dragon!" the dragon shattered. "Max Warrior attacks you directly!

"Gah!"

Yusei: 2850 vs Aki: 2500.

Yusei set a card, "I end my turn." Aki drew, but Yusei cut her off, "Tell me Aki, if you really have consigned yourself to enjoying this, why are you still crying?"

She touched her face at the revelation and realized her tears were still flowing.

"That feeling in your mark. That throbbing. It's the sign that the time to change has come. Doesn't it feel like it's pulling us all together as Signers? Telling you that you don't have to shoulder your pain alone anymore? That pain is asking for something, and to find out what we have to think for ourselves. Is this mark truly so wicked? Or is it the solution?"

Aki cried even harder, "I don't want to! My turn! I draw, then activate Wicked Rebirth!

I got up and made a break for the exit Aki would leave the field from. The whle trip I was watching the duels on various screens. The end was coming. I could sense it.

"This card revives Black Rose Dragon! I activate Black Rose Gale!"

Yusei activated Stardust Dragon, "Victim's Sanctuary, I tribute Stardust dragon to negate the effect." Aki went to use a spell, but Yusei activated a trap, "I activate Cosmic Blast! When a dragon-type synchro monster leaves the field I inflict damage to you equal to its attack. 2500!"

The trap fired a surge of energy towards Aki, and her life points plummeted to zero. Her mask fell away, revealing eyes that begged Yusei for help. Unfortunately, by the time I got there, Divine had wrapped his coat around her and was leading her away. The annoucer roared that Yusei Fudo would be going to the finals. I cared little and gave chase, only to be blocked by some of Divine's goons. There was no getting to her.

Yusei was a little shcked to see me, but consoled me, "There will be another chance. Her heart is open now. So she'll be ready to listen."

I turned and smiled, "Yeah, thanks. Koyou would be happy." I went over and hugged him. He accepted immediately.

Moments later he tensed up, "Ummm, could you stop grabbing my butt please?"

I laughed, "Sorry."

I left him there blushing for a moment and walked away. He followed soon after and we walked back to where we could reunited with Dad and the others. B chance we can across a trobuling scene. Some paramedics were arguing with one of the arena's medics."

"I told you, we're here to pick up that Kou person who was injured. We were caught in traffic. Is he still alive?"

The medic was totally perplexed, "But, that makes no sense! The ambulance already picked him up!"

I froze... then rand over and seized the paramedic, "You! Show me our credentials!"

He was too frightened to argue and pulled out his ID. Sure enough they were valid. Yusei looked at them over my shoulder and posed the million dollar question, "If you guys are the paramedics... where's Koyou?"

Next Chapter: King and Calamity

Set in stone events: a revelation about Koyou's mark, Yusei vs Jack, a vision of the future, and the build-up to the finale (of this part of the series).

A/N: OMG! Main character kidnapped? Probably by the main villain of the arc? OMG 'point-of-no-return event' as alluded to!

Countdown to the End of Stardust Accelerator (probably set in stone): 2


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: These final two chapters briefly bring in Aki as one of the narrators, sort of phasing into the next part of the story (the 'sequel' fic covering the Dark Signer arc), in which Aki is a more major character and will narrate as frequently as Mei has over the course of this one.

Episode 19: King and Calamity

"You're not allowed past this point. I'm going to have to ask you to-" I promptly kicked the suited guard in the man bits and knocked him out with a headbutt. Yusei dropped the other one with a a corkscrew uppercut and we charged through the door towards the stairs that lead to Goodwin's sky box.

Yusei had made it all too clear that Goodwin was a prime suspect in Koyou's kidnapping, being the one who organized the tournament with the intent of gathering the Signers and Koyou having a mark. The fact that he'd kidnapped Yusei's friends to force him into the tournament was all the more evidence against him. I was about to charge straight in when I recognized a voice that was speaking inside. I stopped Yusei and listened in at the door, Yusei soon followed suit.

Goodwin sounded like and arrogant bastard as he replied, "Prof. Kou, you yourself know full well that I'm not the one responsible for the disappearance of your son. I have no interest in that boy at all. I don't have any use for him."

"What about his mark? Seems like a Signer mark." My dad retorted. It sounded like he was testing Goodwin.

"That looks nothing like any of the pieces?"

That shocked Yusei.

"You're still suspicious, Goodwin. You don't seem at all surprised that someone has a fake Mark of the Dragon. Someone legally dead."

"I have far more important things to concern myself with. I'm sure someone in your station is aware that they've already started acting."

They?

"That's none of my concern."

"Really? I thought that sort of things was tied to your destiny?"

Dad chuckled, "I can see you have no children, Mr. Goodwin. When you have children, their destiny replaces yours. They are the only thing that matters right now."

"Then you should be looking for your son rather than wasting time talking to me."

Dad agreed, "If I find out my suspicions are right and you really are behind this, then I'll be coming to see you again."

The door came open and Dad didn't seem surprised to see me there. He had a look on his face I'd never seen him have. It wasn't anger. It was something else, beyond that. It was unsettling. He grabbed my arm and stopped me from going in, then turned to Yusei, "I believe you have some other concerns to address with him?"

Yusei read the atmosphere and stepped in to confront Goodwin, with Dad pulling me like he did back at the police station. It was the kind of pull, reinforced with the entire authority of a father, that no child could resist. I did confront him verbally though, even though speaking was hard in the wake of his mood, "Dad, what was that about? You already knew Koyou was missing?"

"I was there when a second ambulance pulled up and made my conclusions rather swiftly. I assume you came across the resulting confusion?"

"Yeah, but that other stuff you and Goodwin talked about-"

He stopped and turned to me, "That's got nothing to do with you."

"But Dad-"

He got firm with me verbally, it was the first time in years he used his authority on me, "Koyou is going to be fine. You are staying here and you are going to enjoy the last round. Sit far from the track though it could get messy. I'm going to get Koyou now."

"Dad-"

"No discussion. Don't you trust me? Aren't I your father? If you can't rely on me to protect you kids what good am I?"

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I'm still not putting you in danger when it's not required. Plus I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to Divine."

He eyes tried to be gentle, but there was something behind them boiling that scared the hell out of me. In my very soul I knew that whatever he was planning, I didn't want to be anywhere near it. "Fine, but both of you come back safe okay? With Aki if possible."

He smiled, "I promise."

"And give Divine an extra dose of unspeakable horror for me."

"Deal."

Dad brought me to Tanner and the others, told them to make sure I stayed with them, and ignored all questions about the matter. He simply went off, most certainly to pay a visit to the Arcadia Movement trailer outside or perhaps the headquarters itself.

_Aki's Perspective_

I was being prepped for submersion in the rejuvenation tank when I heard a ruckus outside the transport. "Sir, I'm going have to ask you to step-"

Suddenly my mark began to ache and the wall caved in, the dent somehow taking on the shape of a man in the grip of a giant hand. The cry of another guard being flung through the air reached my ears. Of course I was terrified. Something was suddenly attacking us and I was in no condition to fight it away with my powers.

Divine smiled, standing up, "Oh, it seems an old friend has come to visit."

When he moved to go outside, I grabbed his arm, fearful for him, "Divine! Don't go out there!"

He gently clasped the sides of my head and kissed me on the forehead, "Calm down. It's nothing to be afraid of. It's just Mr. Kou. Care to talk to him.

I recoiled.

He pulled me to my feet, "Come on, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

With that, he lead me towards the door and stepped out, stopping at the door so I would be safe in the stairs. Much to my shock, he'd been right. The only one there was Kai-sensei. Divine greeted him warmly, "Professor, welcome! What brings you here?"

"Where's Koyou?"

"I believe I saw someone by that name being carried of in an ambulance a while ago. You should pay better attention."

Sensei glared, "That wasn't the real ambulance. Koyou was kidnapped."

I gasped. Divine simply shrugged, "The first person you suspect is me? I already promised to not go near your family again. I'm a man of my word."

Kai-sensei looked at me. It was a frightening look, like a furious man eying someone in his way, "Why don't you go back inside Aki-chan? This is a private discussion."

I clutched Divine protectively, fearing my old teacher intended to hurt him. Divine placed a hand on mine to comfort me and grinned warmly at his aggressor, "Aki doesn't need to go anywhere. There's nothing for us to discuss. You should be looking for your son rather than harassing us. You rejected our kind years ago, why should I bother with yours?"

Sensei glanced at me again, pondering something. As if he were tempted to get violent even in front of me, "You're a real bastard, Divine. You knew I wouldn't do anything to you with Aki arround, so you brought her with you. I bet you even made it sound like you were being considerate of her."

"I'm hurt that you think so little of me. Aki is like my daughter."

"Oh I see what you really see Aki as and it's far from a daughter." He turned to leave, "I'll be talking to you later."

He left and Divine turned to me, "Sorry you had to see what kind of man he really is."

I glanced over, still unsettled, at the frightening dent in the side of the transport. On this side, I could see whatever had caused the impact had also charred the metal slightly. It was like something a high-level psychic duelist could do. Looking at Kai-sensei walking away, I knew I would have nightmares about whatever power he had... because the man hadn't even been carrying a duel disk at the time. I grabbed my arm as a went back to the chamber, remembering how it had throbbed and ached when that power was used. It was familiar, but I'd never felt it from the mark before. I'd felt the same thing on a trip to the zoo once, when I'd first seen a mother lion in person. It was the fear of being around something that could either be kind, or tear you to pieces. Uncertain danger could often be the most frightening.

Mei's Perspective

I found it hard to concentrate on what was going on on the field when all I wanted was to go help my brother. Tanner, Yanagi, and the twins did their best to be nice a cheer me up (none of them knowing Koyou was missing) but I just wasn't into it. I mostly ignored the announcer and what remained of the crowd. Yusei and Jack got in place to start their turbo duel and I watched on with only the mildest interest, even though it was such a huge deal. It couldn't compare to my concerns.

"Duel!"

Yusei: 4000 vs Jack: 4000

Yusei set a monster and two face downs. Jack saw through the move and summoned Twin-Sword Marauder, attacking twice and piercing through the defense of the set Shield Wing, even though the monster's effect kept it from falling from the battles. After that Jack ended with a face down.

Yusei: 2600 vs Jack: 4000

Yusei drew, summoned out Junk Synchron and synchro summoned Junk Warrior, using it to destroy Twin-Sword Marauder. Yusei then used the trap Synchro Blast to inflict 500 damage every time one of his synchros attacks.

Yusei: 2600 vs Jack: 2800

Jack trumped the move, summoning a Dark Tinker, reviving Marauder with a trap that boosted it's level by one, then brought out his Red Dragon Archfiend. The huge devilish dragon loomed large over the duel with 3000 attack. He then drew a card by Dark Tinker's effect and went after Junk Warrior right before setting three cards.

Yusei: 1900 vs Jack: 2800

My interest got a little more intense when Yusei activated his set Descending Lost Star, bringing back Junk Warrior in defense and the trap dropped its defense to 0 and its level by one. Then he brought out a previously unseen tuner: Hyper Synchron, tuning the two level 4 monsters together for his level 8 Stardust Dragon. Thanks to Hyper Synchron, Stardust gained 800 attack. Jack seized Hyper Synchron through a trap called Tuner Capture.

Despite that, the two Signer dragons were opposing each other, and soon sparks were flying more literally than usual. Bolts of red lighting surged throughout he arena and moments later a huge crimson dragon ignited into existence, large enough to give the whole duel arena a hug. In the next moment it spread its wings and there was a flash of light that refused to die down. I couldn't see or hear anything except the clamor of of the audience freaking out. What the hell was going on?

_Koyou's Perspective_

I awoke surrounded by a sphere of red energy, flying at high speed along a path of light. I was shocked to see Yusei turbo-dueling Jack beneath me, losing a bit but seemingly making a comeback. They seemed equally shocked about our current environment, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looking to my right and saw Luna and Aki in similar bubbles to my own, though they were transfixed on the duel and apparently hadn't noticed me.

Back below, a field of ancient Aztec, or maybe Mayan, people were engaged in a ritual, bowing before five people that were praying to the sky. Each of the five had a mark on their arms to correspond to a part of the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. I immediately noticed that my own mark (glowing brightly on my arm, didn't resemble any of them. It was a shocking twist, and I had no idea what it could mean. At least not completely. It was all too clear I was not a Signer. What my mark was and why I was privy to this scene if I wasn't one of the Signers was a mystery.

The duel continued after an unheard exchange between the two duelists. Yusei attacked Red Dragon Archfiend with his boosted Stardust, only to be countered by a trap called Tuner's Mind, which split the dragon into it's parts and forced Yusei to attack the defense position Dark Tinker. Yusei's face up Synchro Blast inflicted 500 damage to Jack.

Yusei: 1900 vs Jack: 2300

Jack combined his Twin-Sword Marauder and Hyper Synchron to re-summon Red Dragon Archfiend with 800 more attack and protection from detruction in battle. It struck Stardust Dragon, who must have been taking advantage of the same effect. He then pelted my friend with a face down card called Fiend Cannon, then set two cards.

Yusei: 900 vs Jack: 2300

Yusei began his counterattack by sactivated a speed spell called Silver contrails, boosting Stardust's power by 1000 and attacking Red Dragon Archfiend. Synchro Blast tacked on more damage. He then set three cards.

Yusei: 900 vs Jack: 1300

With Stardust power back down, Jack went after it, only to run into a trap from Yusei called Crossline Counter that boosted Stardust to 4300 attack. Jack went for a combination, activated Speed Spell – Overboost to accelerate to 11 speed counters and then activated Speed Spell – The End of Storm. Yusei countered the destruction effect using Stardust Dragon. Jack capitalized with something called Sneak Exploder. It never went off, so I'm not sure what it was supposed to do. Yusei's Stardust revived and he went for a card called Meteor Stream, but it was countered by Jack's Crimson Fire, which was in turn countered by Yusei's Shining Silver Force, which negaed it and destroyed al of Jacks spells and traps. Due to Overboost, Jack's Speed Counters went down to one and Yusei passed him. At the start of his next turn, Yusei ended the duel with Speed Spell – Final Attack, boosting Stardust to 5000 attack and Jack's life points hit 0 rather hard.

In the very next moment I came back to the real world and found myself sumerged in water, wearing a wetsuit. There were wires attached to me, probably monitoring my life signs. My whole body ached as it became reacquainted with my wounds. I glanced at my arm as the throbbing there stopped. My mark wasn't glowing anymore, but it was still there.

I could hear voices coming from the other room, "Yes, Divine, subject Omega has woken up. The next phase of the brainwashing procedure can proceed. We received some interference while he was out, but the energy is gone now. The mark is also working an maximum." _Brainwashing?_ "Yes, sir, it is ironic that the slowest developing specimen unlocked the power first."

_What the hell?_ I tried to get up, but I promptly noticed that I was restrained. I tried to break them anyway, but they were metal. I was freaking out as anyone would at the mention of brainwashing and being called a specimen. The machine started up and my arm immediately started burning fiercely. Bolts of energy arced out from my body and filled the room, shorting out pretty much everything, even the lights. My bonds released and I pondered the idiocy of an emergency release on restraints as I hoped out of the machine and froced open the sliding doors to the room.

There was a female scientist there, appropriately panicking into her phone, "S-sir, Omega just shorted out everything in the chamber and broke out. He seems angry."

I heard a shout of "AGAIN?" from the other side of the call.

Snatching the phone, I caught Divine saying, "Have security subdue him and take him to the rooftop for the experiment. I think it's time."

He hung up. I threw the phone aside and was about to advance on the scientist, when I noticed the room I was in. There was five upright tubes one the walls, all wired to a duel runner being used as a generator. My head throbbed. I recognized that lace from many flashbacks. Why was it here? What did this mean? I noticed a sixth horizontal chamber in pieces, as if something terrible had broken free from it. My head ached even more and I buckled over.

Memories flooded my mind, I saw myself erupting from the chamber and looking around. Brutally killing all who tried to stop me with my bare hands, breaking out of the room as if it were nothing. Why was I seeing myself in a flashback. It seemed like... it seemed like I was-

My thoughts were cut off as I took a stun gun to the back of the neck and blacked out. The voice of the scientist was the last thing I heard as I lostt consciousness, "Next time, get in here before it nearly kills me! I'm a scientist! I shouldn't have to subdue people! Now, Divine says to take him to the roof. It's time for the Endgame Project to go into the final phase. Notify Subjects Alpha, Beta...," My consciousness drifted away into darkness.

Next Chapter: The Endgame Project

Set in stone events: The truth is revealed as Divine makes his play to seize the power of the Crimson Dragon. Koyou is forced to accept a horrifying reality and is trapped in a duel with the future on the line. Can Koyou, alone, thwart the plans of the sinister Divine?

Find out, as Stardust Accelerator ends next chapter and the next phase of the story is announced!

Countdown: 1


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Welcome to the special EXTRA LONG conclusion to this arc! At the end of the chapter, I will announce the name of the upcoming follow-up fic that you can look forward to seeing in a few days. This is a big chapter though. Not only is it the finale of the arc and the longest chapter in the whole fic, the truth is revealed about Koyou, new cards appear, and tons of dueling happens.

Episode 20: The Endgame Project

I came to surrounded by stars. It took me a moment to release I was actually in some kind of atrium on the roof of a building, all the wall and the ceiling were made of glass, like a greenhouse, but completely clear. Beneath me was a beautiful granite floor marked as a duel field. I found my duel disk nearby. I checked the deck and everything was there. I was even back in my own clothes. I stood painfully, my wounds still aching, but not as much as I thought they would.

"So how are you doing? You look completely lost." the voice of Divine reached my ears and I whipped around to face him.

Seeing the bastard, I charged, "DIVINE!" I only got a step before my head was wracked with pain so intense that it frove me to my knees.

Divine smiled, "So that proves it. You indeed Omega. You have the failsafe that keeps you from attacking me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the future! A future in which with the power of the Crimson Dragon I will be able to reshape the entire world in my own image! A world where psychic duelists are where they belong! As overseers of the entire planet!"

"With you ruling over them all?"

"Of course. I've come a long way since I was just Goodwin's little stooge."

"Goodwin?"

Divine chuckled, "That's another story for another day. Right now I'm curious as to how much you remember."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm interested. You weren't supposed to have any free will at all, much less emotions. Imagine my surprise weeks ago when you broke out of the lab and immediately started rebuilding the original Koyou's deck? You were like a machine intent on doing something you weren't built to do. You gave me a lot of trouble, but letting you run wild and pretend to be him, refining your in-born power, turned out quite well."

"What do you mean original?"

He smirked, "What? Did you think the power of the Crimson Dragon resurrected you? Usually, only messiahs are reborn like that. Don't be so arrogant. I made you. You're just a clone I put together from the treasure trove of DNA your family was fool enough to leave unguarded."

"You deviled my grave just to get some DNA sample for your little pet project? Have you no decency?"

"No, of course not. Not a shred. Decency is over-rated. Really though, can you blame me? Despite all the funding I've been given over the years to awaken the Crimson Dragon, I didn't make any progress until now."

"Why me?"  
He laughed, "Oh, you really don't know? I imagine you wouldn't. It's simple though. Kaigen Kou is special. He's got a unique connection to the forces of the universe. He's like a Signer in that sense, but so much more! While Signers only draw upon one aspect of this crazy universe, Kaigen has access to the full spectrum! What better material to work with than his seed? I was right too! You've proven that your genetic code was perfect for the creation of my own Signers!"

I looked to my mark, what he was saying made sense. It explained why I had amnesia, why my mark looked nothing like a real one, but it didn't explain why I could remember things. If I was a clone, why was I having all these feelings? Feelings are supposed to be an aspect of the soul. A xerox copy shouldn't have them even if they are identical. "You're lying... that's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, Koyou, you _know_ it to be true!"

I tried again to charge him and again was seized by the alleged failsafe in my brain, "You bastard! You inhumane bastard! You can't just play with lives like this!"

"I can do whatever I like. Whose going to stop me? Securities? Thanks to Goodwin funding this whole show before casting it aside for the real thing, I have the whole police force in my pocket. Goodwin dares not act against me when I have so much dirt on him."

"I'll kill you!"

"That's impossible. Literally. Now be a good boy and say hello to your brothers. They've missed you."

I sensed people behind me and turned to see something truly horrifying. Four of me. Even dressed the exact same. Each with their own randomly designed false mark. The spoke in unison, mindlessly, without emotion, "Duel."

Divine laughed, "Now, all the 'Signers' are together, and the ritual to revive the dragon can begin! You, the first to establish a link to the real power, shall duel each in turn, waking each up!"

"You can't expect me to just cooperate with you."

He sneered, "You don't have a choice. I hold all the cards. Remember? Don't you want to see Aki again? Or did you concede to stop the facade of being Koyou Kou?"

The first clone stepped forward, "Duel."

Divine clapped, "Good boy, Alpha! You're so eager! Now play nice with your brother."

The clone nodded, "Duel."

I gritted my teeth, "Dammit!"

We activated our duel disks, "Duel!"

Alpha: 8000 vs "Omega": 8000

My mark throbbed like crazy as the duel system selected Alpha to go first, "I set one monster face down, and activate the field spell Zombie World." Suddenly the duel arens became a haunted field of endless corpses, "This field spell turns all monsters on the field and in both gravyards into zombie types."

"How appropriate!" Divine giggled.

"Turn end."

I placed a hand to my deck, and felt a strange energy flow into my deck. Strangely it got very slightly thicker. I shoved that aside for the moment and drew my starting hand and one more card. I was stunned. I'd drawn a monster I'd never played. It wasn't even in my... Suddenly my brain was wracked with pain. As if trying to make room for something that shouldn't be there. Images, voices, they matched too, for the first time.

_"Here, Koyou. You wanted a warrior gemini deck so I pulled some strings and got these."_

_ "Dad, thank you! A warrior version of Tuned Magician! And this one-"_

_ "Koyou. Never compare yourself to me or your deck to mine. Even if you play the same archetype, our decks are different. I'm proud of you, and really happy. You kept insisting on mbeing like me, but still became your own duelist. That's really something."_

I felt like tearing up, then and as I stood on that wretched field staring at one of the cards Dad had given me. They were one of a kind. Based off drawings I'd done as a kid. I looked at my mark and thought about what this odd development meant. The Crimson Dragon was on my side, that much was certain. Thanks to that, I was really and truly battling with my true deck. Even if I was a clone, I wasn't just Omega. I was, and will forever be, Koyou Kou.

"I summon: Tuned Swordsman!" A knight in silver armor appeared wielding a sharp sword and a shield engraved with a synchro ring. Level four, Water attribute instead of wind, if not for Zombie World it would be Warrior type, and the chief difference between it and Tuned Magician was 1900 attack and 1500 defense.

Divine was taken aback, "What? That's impossible! That monster isn't even in your deck!

I ignored him, "Next I activate Supervise! Equipped to Tuned Swordsman this card activates him as an effect monster. He is now a tuner, but I'm not going to use his effect yet. Instead, I activate Gemini Spark! By tributing a level four gemini monster, I destroy one card on your field. I destroy your set monster!" Raising his sword into the air, Tuned Swordsman became a bolt of lightning the struck down on the set card, destroying Alpha's Pyramid Turtle. "I can also draw one card." A pillar of fire erupted from where my swordsman had been as I drew, leaving the gemini restored in its wake, "When Supervise is sent to the grave it revives one normal monster from there. Now, I attack directly! Synch Slash!"

My monster tapped his sword to the shield, drawing a synchro ring from it and hurling it with a slashing motion. It struck home, but Alpha didn't flinch.

Alpha: 6100 vs Koyou: 8000.

I wasn't done, "Next I activate the spell card, Stranger's Compensation! By sending a non-effect monster, like the inactive Tuned Swordsman, to the grave I draw two cards." I did so. Two cards face down will end my advance for now"

Alpha drew, "I summon Goblin Zombie." a rotting goblin appeared on the field with only 1100 attack, "Direct attack!"

I extended my hand towards a trap, "Trap card open! Birthright! This card revives a normal monster in my grave to the field in attack mode. Care to charge 1900 points?"

"I set a card. Turn end."

I drew, "Trap card open! Ultimate Offering! By spending 500 of my life points I can gain an extra normal summon on my main phase, or your battle phase. First I normal summon Future Samurai from my hand. Go! Future Samurai attacks Goblin Zombie!"

He took the damage, "When Goblin Zombie is sent from the field to the graveyard I add I zombie monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand. I add Plaguespreader Zombie."

"Tuned Swordsman, direct attack!" the attack tore into Alpha, drawing blood. Regardless, Alpha had no reaction to it. "I activate Ultimate Offering, spending 500 life points to activate Tuned Swordsman! I'm tuning my level four Tuned Swordsman to my level four Future Samurai!" Tunded Swordman thrust his shield forward, the shield emitting four rings horizontally before the swordsman vanished, From behind Future Samurai dove into the rings and tranformed into an outline of himself and then four stars, "Fist of stone crushes bone, breath of fire purges ire! Synchro shokan! Charge on through, Black Brutdrago!" the monster roared to life, looking like his usual living weapon self. Both of our marks lit up and began throbbing, "I activate Black Brutdrago's effect!" I held up a gemini and discarded it, a hologram of it appeared in front of my dragon, only to be inhaled and shot straight into the clone's face down. "Preemptive Punishment! By discarding a gemini, I destroy one of your spell or trap cards. Now I end with this card face down."

Alpha: 3700 vs Koyou: 7500

Divine grew tense, "That monster he discarded... I've never seen it before."

Alpha drew, "Spell card: Book of Life. I remove from play Future Samurai and and revive one zombie monster in my grave. I revive Goblin Zombie."

I grimaced, but it wasn't a big deal.

"I summon Plaguespreader Zombie." the rotting dwarf-like corpse tuner appeared. "Spell card: Soul Taker. I destroy Black Brutdrago and you gain 1000 life points."

My dragon fell into a pile of magma and I smirked as an armored figure rose from it, "When Black Brudrago is destroyed, I special summon one gemini monster from my grave, that monster I treated as having been second summoned." The lava fell away from the revived monster, revealing a heavily armored woman with short blond hair and a crown. Level 6, Wind attribute, normally Warrior-type, 2400 attack, 1000 defense, "I summon Joan the Just Monarch! When this card is second summoned, I special summon a removed from play warrior-type monster Return! Future Samurai!" Joan raised her hand in a rallying cry and Future Samurai answered the call.

Alpha proceeded as if I hadn't done anything, "I tune my level two Plaguespreader Zombie to my level four Goblin Zombie!" My mark throbbed, but it didn't feel quite like when the Signers summoned their dragons, "Synchro summon. Doomkaiser Dragon!" A large dragon resembling a rotting Chthonian Emperor Dragon appeared on the field it even had the same 2400 attack. "I activate his effect, special summoning a zombie-type monster from your graveyard. Thanks to Zombie World I can summon Tuned Swordsman to my field." a rotting version of my monster rose from the dead. "I activate the effect of the Plaguespreader Zombie in my grave, placing on of my cards on the top of the deck to special summon him from the grave. When He leaves the field he leaves the game. I tune my level two Plaguespreader Zombie to my level 4 Tuned Swordsman."

"Twice?" I said, shocked.

"Synchro summon. Doomkaiser Dragon. His effect activates. I special summon Black Brutdrago from your graveyard."

"What?" Ridiculous! He got three synchros to his field in one sweep, one of them an enslaved undead version of my own dragon!

"Black Brudrago attacks Joan the Just Monarch!"

I reached for a trap, "Trap card open! Gemini Booster! This card equips to a gemini monster I control and raises its attack by 700. Joan's attack is now 3100!" Struck by a surged of power from the trap, Joan drew a sword and cleaved Brutdrago in two. "Sorry buddy, but your fall in not in vain. Because effects triggered on destruction are activated in the graveyard, and he is sent back to my graveyard, I use his effect to revive Tuned Swordsman in defense mode!" The warrior appeared, hunched behind his shield.

The turn wasn't over, "My first Doomkaiser destroys Future Samurai."

My monster was wrecked by a gout of necrotic fire, "Gah!"

"My second destroys Tuned Swordsman!"

Alpha: 3700 vs Koyou: 7700

"Turn end."

"My draw!" Deliciously marvelous draw, "Equip spell card: Assault Armor! I can only equip this to a warior-type that is the only monster I control. It boosts Joan's attack from 3100 to 3900, but not for long. I can send Assault Armor to the grave to empower Joan to attack twice in the same battle phase. Now go! Joan attacks the first Doomkaiser Dragon! Justice Clash!" Joan drew her sword and charged, decapitating the first dragon, "And the next! Justice Clash #2!" Another head rolled. "Turn end!"

Alpha: 2300 vs Koyou: 7700

Alpha drew, "I activate Call of the Haunted, special summoning Doomkaizer Dragon from the graveyard in attack mode. Turn end."

"That's all you've got?" Divine shouted, furious.

"My draw! I summon Evocator Chevalier! Joan attacks Doomkaiser Dragon!" the dragon fell again, "Evocator Chevalier, finish this! Direct attack!

Alpha: 0 vs Koyou: 7700.

Alpha was thrown backwards from the attack and to the ground, not getting up. The next stepped forward. Divine grinned "Good, good. Now let's see how long you can keep this up. Shuffle your deck back together and start over."

I looked at my life counter, "My counter didn't reset."

"Shuffle your deck and start over."

I went wide-eyed, "You expect me to beat four people in a row with one set of 8000 life points? _Without_ keeping my field?

He grinned even wider, "I have to push you to your limits if I'm going to get access to the Crimson Dragon."

I had no choice but to listen to him, so a shuffled all my cards back into my deck

Divine smiled, "Get him, Beta!"

"Duel!"

Koyou: 7700 vs Beta: 8000

The system selected me to go first, so I drew my starting hand and one more card. There was more delectable memories within that hand of six cards, "I activate the continuous spell card Future Fusion. With this card, I reveal a fusion monster in my extra deck and then send the listed material components from my field to the graveyard. In two turns the revealed monster is special summoned to the field. I reveal Superalloy Beast Raptinus and send Tuned Swordsman and Phoenix Gearfried to the grave. Next I summon Dual Gardna!" A short but sturdy warrior appeared, lightly armored, but wielding a double-headed axe with a blade larger than his entire body. Level 3, Earth attribute, warrior, and tuner with 1500 attack and defense. Why summon in attack mode? "I set one card and end my turn."

Divine sighed in frustration, "What's with all these new cards? I looked at your deck, know of these were in it!"

Beta drew, "I summon Mother Grizzly. Quick-play spell card: Shrink. Your Dual Gardna loses half its attack points. I attack with Mother Grizzly."

With now only 750 attack, Dual Gardna was torn down by the bear's 1400. "Grr, When Dual Gardna is destroyed in battle, I send a gemini from my deck to the graveyard, I send Future Samurai. Also I chain my face down: Desperate Tag. When a face up attack position monster I control is destroyed in battle, I special summon a level four or lower warrior type monster from my hand. I summon Gemini Scorpion!" The trusty dark armored warrior appeared and from his shadow flew Blazewing Butterfly. "When he's summoned, he brings a level 4 or lower gemini with him."

"Turn end."

Koyou: 7050 vs Beta: 8000

I drew, "I equip Supervise to Blazewing Butterfly, activating him as an effect monster. His effect tributed him, then revives a gemini as an effect monster. Be reborn, Tuned Swordsman!" the silver knight appeared, a pillar of fire reviving Future Samurai, "I'm rollin' now! Supervise hitting the grave revives a normal monster. I spend my normal summon to activate Future Samurai, removing Phoenix Gearfried from play to destroy Mother Grizzly!" the bear was cut in half, "Now! Tunded Swordsman, Gemini Scorpion, Future Samurai, all of you direct attack!" The three swrodsmen tore Beta's body and life points apart. "Now I'm tuning my level four Tuned Swordsman to my level four Future Samurai! I don't feel like doing the chant so just get out here! Synchro shokan! You know the drill, Black Brutdrago! Turn end!"

Koyou: 7050 vs Beta: 2900

Beta drew, "I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. Next, I discard one car to activate Lightning Vortex, destroying all monster cards on the field." With a simple couple of spells my field was cleared. "I summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and attack you directly.

"Gah!"

Koyou: 5750 vs Beta: 2900

"Turn end."

"Duel end!" My mark throbbed again as I drew, "I activate the effect of Dual Gardna. During my standby phase if I control no spell or trap cards I can special summon Dual Gardna from my grave to the field." Dual Garda returned and was immediately tributed. "I tribute Dual Gardna to summon Joan the Just Monarch!"

Divine groaned, "That again?"

"Spell card: Double Summon! With this card I gain another normal summon this turn. I use it to awaken Joan's power! When she is sencond summoned, I special summon a removed from play warrior-type monster. Look at what I've got!" Joan raised another rallying cry and Phoenix Gearfried answered. The king and queen of gemini were assembled on the field, "Chew on this! Joan the Just Monarch attacks Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" The monster shattered, the shards tearing hard into Beta, "Phoenix Gearfried, direct attack! Falling Cutter!" I downward slash released a fire blade, blowing Beta back and ending round two.

I was panting a bit as the third stepped forward over his fallen brothers. Divine chuckled, "Getting tired already? Think just under 6000 will get you the rest of the way?"

"These guy's suck, no problem."

Divine smirked, "The last two are the strongest ones." he turn to the third clone, "Get him Gamma!"

"Duel!"

Koyou: 5750 vs Gamma: 8000

The system gave Gamma the first turn, "I activate Cold Wave. Until my next Standby Phase neither of us can use or set spell or trap cards. Next I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin."

_Crap! Lightsworn!_ I curse my barely above mid-level life points. This round was going to leave me awfully fragile for the next, if I even made it past this one. He'd even locked down half of my first turn with Cold Wave.

"Turn end. During my end phase, Jain's effect sends the top two cards of my deck to the grave." an effect activated as the second hit the grave, "Wulf. Lightsworn Beast's effect activates. When he is sent to the graveyard via a card effect, he is special summoned."

An 1800 that powered up when attacking, and a 2100 to boot. Plus I couldn't even set traps or use spells. I was going to take a hit... "My draw!" looking at the card, it was my best shot. I could capitalize the best I could, "I set a monster, turn end."

"I draw." Gamma started his turn. I set a monster, I then attack your set monster with Wulf, Lightsworn Beast."

My set Dual Gardna shattered and pulled its weight again, "Through the effect of Dual Gardna, I send Future Samurai from the deck to the grave."

"I attack directly with Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin."

"Gah!"

Koyou: 3950 vs Gamma: 8000

"I set a card, the end my turn."

"I draw."

Gamma activated his trap, "I activate Beckoning Light, discarding my hand and retrieving a number of light monsters from there equal to the number of cards I discarded. I add Judgment Dragon, Lumina, Honest, and Garroth."

There it was... my opening I wasn't going to get an attack in with that Honest in hand, but he was two light monsters short of bringing out the infamous game ender Judgment Dragon. I had a shot, and I'd had it in my hand from the start. "I set a monster, then set three cards. Turn end."

Gamma drew, "I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior. I flip summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and his effect activates, destroying the first card you set."

Yes! He'd prioritized traps over direct attacks and went after the decoy. I had to resist jumping for joy.

"I then send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard."

I clenched my teeth nervously. He just had to send two lightsworn to the grave to end it all. None of the three was a lightsworn.

"Garoth's effect triggers. When a lightsworn effect sends cards to the grave I send two more and draw a card for each Lightsworn monster this effect sent." he only sent one thankfully, and drew a card. "I attack your set monster with Wulf."

Gemini Soldier flipped, "Quick-play spell, all gemini on my field are treated as effect monsters. Gemini Soldier's effect protects it from destruction in battle and summon a level four or lower gemini from my deck. I summon Blazewing in defense."

"I attack again with Jain."

My soldier shattered, I summon Tuned Swordsman in attack!"

"Lastly, I destroy Blazewing with Garoth. Turn end. Jain sends two cards to the grave, Garoth sends two more." Garoth sent two lightsworns, so Gamma drew two cards.

I smiled as I drew, "Trap card open! Birthright! I revive Gemini Soldier in attack mode. Next a spell card: Swing of Memories." It was fitting, "this revives a normal monster from my grave for one turn. I revive Future Samurai. I normal summon Tuned Swordsman, turning him into and tuner. Now I tune my level 4 Tunded Swordsman with my level two Gemini Soldier and my level four Future Samurai." I started panting, the endurance match was starting to get to me. The clones only had virutal solid attacks, but I was already wounded, so I was really taking a beating. I didn't have the strength to do the chant, "Sychro summon! Ally of Justice – Decisive Armor! I activate his effect. Since you control a light monster I can discard my entire hand." I discarded the only card in my hand, "You reveal your hand and send all light monsters contained there to the graveyard. Lets see how many of your draws were monsters!"

Gamma revealed his hand. I smiled as he sent his entire hand to the grave. He had a hand of six light monsters and I could see 8000 attack points combined on just three of them. I had gotten off a lucky shot.

"You now take damage equal to the sent monsters combined attack points: 12050! Go! Anti-Light Battery!" the center plat of my monster fired an huge beam, blowing Gamma clear across the room and into a glass wall, shattering it. If not for the fact he'd mostly hit a metal support, he would have flown straight through and off the roof.

I collapsed to my knees as the fourth and final clone stepped forward. Divine was dumbfounded, "What the hell? You... just blew him away straight through all that on his field!"

I laughed, "Light decks are very unlucky against me. Bring the next on. Sure you don't need a couple more to finish me off you little bastard?"

Divine laughed at my insolence, "Excellent. Good to see you have some fight left. I'd hate it if you didn't make it through the ritual. Don't fail me now, Omega." he looked to the clone, "Try to do better against him, Delta."

"Duel!"

Koyou: 3950 vs Delta: 8000

I could hardly move, much less back up my boasting. I was hurting so much for my wounds, and my mark was burning so hot my arm might as well have been on fire. Delta was selected for the first turn, but I could barely pay attention as he summoned an Armageddon Knight and used its effect to send a dark monster to the grave, ending his turn.

_After seeing that last deck, his excuse for a signer dragon is probably Dark Armed Dragon... God! I can't keep this up! Dammit Yusei! Appear at random and save me already! Dad... do something! Aki... I wanted to save you so badly... I can't even save myself!_ I clenched my mark and struggled to my feet. I placed a hand on my deck and poured every bit of frustration in drawing my starting hand. All my need to win went into my cards and I drew my starting hand a one more card. I looked at it and was stunned.

I moved almost with machine-like efficiency, "My turn. I activate Future Fusion, revealing Raptinus and sending Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Tuned Swordsman to the grave. I summon Blazewing Butterfly. I equip Supervise, I tribute Blazewing to bring back Tuned Swordsman, Supervise returns Blazewing to the field. Battle. I destroy Armageddon Knight with Blazewing, then attack directly with Tuned Swordsman."

Koyou: 3950 vs Delta: 6000

"I tuned my monsters together for Black Brutdrago."

Delta drew, summoned a 1500 Legendary Fiend in attack and set a card. It was Mirror Force or something like it. I didn't care. I had drawn the most damage part of my certain kill combination.

"My draw. I discard a Gemini to destroy your set trap. Battle. Black Brutdrago attacks Legendary Fiend."

Koyou: 3950 vs Delta: 4500

I triggered the death knell, the strongest combination in my true deck, "Trap card, Destruct Potion. I destroy Black Brutdrago and gain life points equal to its attack: 3000." My life points skyrocketed, "Black Brutdrago's effect activates! When he's destroyed I revive a gemini in my grave as an effect monster. I revive Chthonian Emperor Dragon! Thanks to his effect and your clear field, he'll be attacking you directly... twice! Go! Dual Flame Doom!" Two fireballs detonated on Delta, bringing a stunningly quick end to the duel. I grinned, then fell to my knees again from fatigue.

I heard a whale-like sound from above and my mark resonated. I looked up and beheld the Crimson Dragon in all it's glory. I'd summoned it or something... I guess. The ritual must have worked.

Divine laughed maniacally, "Yes! It's mine, it's all mine! It's here and Nobody can stop be from bending it to my will!" Suddenly the dragon started fading, winking in and out of existance, "NO! Stop! COME BACK! Everything I've worked for!"

It vanished, and I laughed at him, "Looks like it will only stick around for real Signers."

Divine turned and glared at me, "You won't make a fool of me again. We'll keep trying and trying until it works! If I have to I'll make you duel Aki over and over! I will have the Crimson Dragon!"

I fell over from exhaustion, blacking out. I heard Divine calling me useless then making a call for someone to put me in a cell. Then I lost consciousness.

TO BE CONTINUED IN:

YuGiOh! 5D's: Reverse of Arcadia (as if you didn't expect it to be named after the next DS game in the series lol)

Coming Soon!

A/N: Whew! That took a lot out of me! Getting that much done in a day (especially with all the duels) was really tiring! I fell like Koyou right now! The follow-up fic will be up within a few days. I may or may not need a break after this exhausting chapter... Imma go pass out, but look forward to the upcoming Dark Signer arc and make sure you review! Include an overall opinion of this part of the fic and the events in your review if you have time.


End file.
